Sonny with a Chance of Falling
by Stealthy Tiger
Summary: Chad is getting ready for his next jujitsu belt test. What will happen when Sonny helps him practice? Will they fall head over heals or will their relationship be thrown to the mat?
1. The Gentle Art

Sonny POV

Just like any other day, Tawni and I were walking through the halls of Condor studios to get back to the prop house after practicing one of our new sketches, when I said, "Don't you just love that new ninja sketch? We get to repel off walls and do flips in the air. It is going to be the best sketch we have ever done on the show."

Tawni said while looking at her reflection in her compact,"Yeah, it's great until we get done and I have to see what it has done to my hair. I mean of course I still look amazing, but does it really need to make every hair fall out of place."

"We get to fly around in the air and you're still worried about your hair?" I asked astounded yet somehow deep down unsurprised.

When we arrived at the prop house, we found Nico and Grady making sandwiches for lunch, while Zora sat on the couch tinkering with some indescribable thing that she found buried in the piles of props in the prop house. We were sitting down ready to watch television, when Chad Dylan Cooper came through the door. The flip of his soft blond hair made me forget that I was the one holding the remote control causing Tawni to throw a pillow at my head.

"What are you doing?" she asked impatiently.

"I, I … was just getting comfortable before I turned the TV on. You have to be more patient."

Then Tawni followed my gaze toward the door and an understanding smile filled her face, "Yeah sure that's what it was."

Chad said, "Hey Randoms. How's life at the second biggest show on television."

"Chad what are you doing here? If you only came to gloat, you can leave," I said while standing up and crossing my arms. _Why does this guy always have to be so annoying?_

"I would," he said," but I actually came over to see if one of you would like to help me practice my Jujitsu. I'm testing for my brown belt next Tuesday and my coworkers at Mackenzie Falls do not wish to go up against my superior Chadness so do any of you dare to train with me?"

Nico said, while taking a bite of his sandwich," Why would we want to help you when we have our own lives and a cool ninja sketch to fulfill all of our martial arts dreams."

"It's bad enough my hair needs to get messed for the sketch, but hey Sonny wants to help," Tawni said while shoving me toward Chad.

"What?" I said surprised to be volunteered for something without my consent, but before I could object further Chad chimed in while flashing his beautiful smile in my direction and said," That would be great Sonny. I will pick you up here at 7 pm tonight." Then turning to leave he added," See you later Sonny." Then in an after thought and with disapproval, he added,"Randoms."

When he was no longer in sight and I finally rapped my head around what had happened, I turned to Tawni and said," What did you do that for?"

"Oh come on Sonny its not like you did not want to go anyway. I just helped you get in before you talked yourself out of it."

Even though it was mostly true, _I really do want to practice with him, _that did not mean that I wanted Tawni to accept for me and prance around with that smug smile on her face. Sure I like Chad but it's not like he likes me much because every time we see each other we begin fighting and it inevitably ends with "Fine", "Fine", "Good", "Good", "So we're good", "Oh we're so good." I can't help it that every time I see him shockwaves of happiness fill me and butterflies fill my stomach, especially when I look into those gorgeous sea blue eyes and think about his beautiful windswept blond hair. I bet he never even thinks about me, but I won't think about that now I guess I have to go and get my stuff ready for some constructive violence.

Chad POV

Whoa! I had to get out of there as quick as I could before she changed her mind. Of course I had not intention of practicing with any of those other Randoms, but it was not like I could ask sonny straight out, so I had to take my chances with the others. Luckily, Blondie gave me an opening with Sonny or she may never have decided to say yes. Actually come to think of it, she never actually did say yes, but she will be there because she never backs down from what she promises that is one of the things I love about her. Wait did I just say love! I mean like! Oh, who am I kidding she's cute she can't do anything without being cute_, Stupid cute, _and her shiny hair is so beautiful in the sunshine. She is my Sonshine. Wow, I better get back to rehearsals before I lose my mind completely.

Sonny POV

When I called home from work, I told my mom that I was going to practice Jujitsu with Chad. Of course, she was excited and asked a million questions so I had to do everything I could to get away so that I could get ready. It my sound stupid, but I got a shower even though I knew well that I would sweaty again once we started. I really needed to get in the right mindset. I still couldn't believe I was going to be alone with Chad for who knows how long. Hopefully it would go well; with Chad you never know how he will be snotty or sweet. I put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and got a bag ready with a drink and a towel. It was 7:05 when Chad got to my dressing room, leave it to him to be fashionably late. When I opened the door, he stood there looking at me with wide eyes and then he said, Sonny, you look beautiful."

Blushing and confused, I said," Beautiful? Chad I am wearing sweatpants."

"Oh right," he said before clearing his throat and moving out of the way to let me out my door.

"So where are we going to practice?"

"I have a special place on the Mackenzie Falls stage where I practice."

"I could have just come over myself."

"I know. Think of it as a thank you for helping me."

What could I say; being near him was boggling my brain. I could smell his cologne and see his windswept yet still perfect hair. When we arrived at the set where we were practicing, Chad said, "Are you ready to start?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Have you ever done any martial arts before?"

"Yah some. We are actually doing a sketch about ninjas for our show which is really…"

"Monroe a sketch is not the same as really doing martial arts."

"I know. How about we get started?"

"Okay, we are going to go through some techniques."

"I'll be sure to try to keep up," I stated then he told me to attack so he could do one of his techniques. In the middle of his technique, I countered and got him to the ground with and arm lock.

"How did you?" he asked with his cute little face in the mat.

"Oh that. I should have also mentioned that back home in Wisconsin, I earned a black belt in Jujitsu."

"Yah that probable would have been good to mention. Could you let me up now? I had enough of my face in the mat for now."

"Oh yah sure! So do you still want to practice with me?" I said while getting standing up.

"Sure I do, but I am here to practice so could you just let me get through the techniques. Then maybe we could do some sparring if you are not too scared," he added with a sly smile while sitting up on the mat.

"Okay, but I think you are the one who should be scared," I said mirroring his smile. _This should be good_.


	2. The Journey Continues

**Hello, all you readers out there. This is my first story so I am still learning how things work. Read and review my story. I hope you like it**

**-A.**

Chad POV

Wow, I try my best to impress the girl and it backfires. She is really great and still beautiful even with her hair messily tied behind her. We went through the techniques one by one and all the time I could smell her strawberry shampoo. Having her here with me made it hard to concentrate, but we got through it without much threat to life or limbs. Then, when I was finished with techniques, I asked, "So are you still up for some sparring after that impressive display of my skills."

"You have skills," she said chuckling, "I hadn't noticed. It seemed like a five year old was fighting with me."

"Okay now we really do have to spar. Get ready Monroe."

I went in to attack, but I was deflected and landed this time face up in an arm lock. She leaned in close to my face so that I could feel her breath against my face and stare into her sparkly chocolate brown eyes, and she said, "Have you had enough yet Cooper because it only gets worse for you from here."

"That was just practice. Let me up and we'll see who has the skill."

"You wish Cooper."

We went back and forth, but no matter what she always got me down way more than I got her. Finally I said, "Okay, Okay, your good, but we can not keep this up all night. How about we practice again tomorrow?"

Smiling with a hint of sarcasm," Sounds good to me I just hope you don't get hurt in the process amateurs really should not work with such skilled partners."

Smirking I said," We will see tomorrow when my awesome Chadness wins out."

"Really, Chad! Really!"

She's so cute when she does that. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No my mom is coming for me soon, but thanks anyway. I'll see you tomorrow than same time, same place?"

"Yah sure. Good night Sonny," I said as she was leaving. Wow she's good who would have thought she knows martial arts, too. I guess we have more in common then I knew, but we could never … I mean it's not possible … right?

Sonny POV

That was amazing! We were alone messing around together teasing each other. It was so fun to watch his reaction every time I out maneuvered him on a technique. There was definitely a smile of surprise and admiration that first time I got him down. I could only imagine how much it probably bruised TV's Chad Dylan Cooper's ego to get beaten up by a girl. He must have at least enjoyed it a little because we are going to do it again or else he just really needs the practice.

The next day I walked into the dressing room that Tawni and I share. She was there staring into the mirror as usual when she noticed me come into the room. She turned to me and said with a knowing smug smile on her face, "So sonny how was your date with Chip Drama Pants yesterday."

"Okay you know it wasn't a date we were just practicing martial arts together."

"If you say so," she said in a very unbelieving tone while turning back to look at herself in the mirror, "So did you tell him about your black belt before or after you started?"

"After," I said giggling," You should have seen his face it looked like his jaw would fall to the floor with surprise." After a second of thought I added, "Actually come to think of it his face was on the floor at the time." I ended with a reminiscent sigh that I hoped Tawni didn't catch.

She looked at me with the face she gets when she knows she's right and said," So you like him, huh."

"What? Pshh. No we are just friends. Sometimes. When he is not irritating me." How could she possibly know I like him? I have never said anything. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tawni and I said at the same time. I was glad that someone came to divert her attention away from the subject of Chad, until the door opened and it was Chad Dylan Cooper himself. _Impeccable timing as always, just great!_

Chad POV

After yesterday with Sonny, I knew I had to see her again before I could get any work done, so I went to her dressing room. When I went in, Sonny had an expression like a kid with their hand in a cookie jar. It was cute, but sonny is always cute! Stupid cute! Blondie however had a smirk on her face. "What's up Randoms?" I asked.

"Chad what are you doing her?" Sonny asked in her high voice.

"Just came to make sure you were okay after yesterday," I said with a wide smile and the toss of my hair.

"Really Chad. Really."

Tawni jumped in, "Yeah because from what I heard Chad you were the one who got hurt. So how did it feel getting beaten up by a girl?"

"I did not get beaten up we were just practicing. Right Sonny."

"If you say so Chad."

"Come on I could have gotten you down if I wanted to Sonny. I will show you later."

Tawni instantly perked up, "Later, huh, you didn't mention that."

I said, "Yeah we are practicing again tonight. Speaking of practice, I really have to get back on set to do some real acting. Bye Sonny." I hate hurting Sonny, but busting her about her show is the only way I can keep people from finding out I like her. She is pretty, smart, and funny. What am I saying if anyone found out they would use it against me and what if she does not feel the same way it would be so embarrassing. I can't wait until tonight. Everything is easier when it is just the two of us together.

Sonny POV

"Sonny, hello earth to Sonny are you in there or what," Nico asked while waving his hand in front of my face.

We were sitting in the prop house just after practicing our sketches. I was inside my head thinking deeply about the fact that I only had two hours until I would be with Chad. Its silly but I really enjoyed our time together even if he probably didn't. "Yeah Nico I'm here I was just thinking about… How great our sketch is."

"Oh I know I love ninjas they are my favorite fighters ever."

We continued talking for awhile but no matter how much I tried to pay attention my mind kept jumping to Chad.

Later, when the time finally came I was ready and walked out of my dressing room door to find Chad leaning against the wall outside my door. "What's this Cooper? Do you spend a lot of time outside of girls' dressing rooms or do you just like me?"

Chad was startled and came out with, "I … ah … well."

"Chad calm down. I was kidding."

Wow he looked genuinely tongue tied which is new for Chad and he was blushing deep red, which only made him more adorable. Oh, there I go again. We walked closely together on our journey to the Falls. When we got there we stretched and got right down to business. I let him get through his techniques he needed for his test with little resistance. Then, when he was done it was time to spar. So, Cooper are you ready to go down."

"Oh, Monroe you should not be so sure I will be the one on the ground."


	3. Fright Night

**Hello readers! First I would like to say ****Thank You**** to **_**monkey87**_** for my first review ever! I hope you guys enjoy my story. Please review, review, review. You could tell me how you liked my story or if any of you are in any type of martial art tell me what kind and your rank. I'd like to hear about it. Sorry for the mix-up with the first chapter 3.**

**-A**

Chad POV

Working so closely with sonny makes me realize how much I like her. She is not afraid to tell me what she thinks and she definitely knows what she is doing in the dojo. We are ready to start when I begin with "Ready Monroe, go."

When I approached, she knocked my legs from under me and I was down. Then when I escaped and got back up I tried again only to be brought down again. The process continued awhile with each fall by me bringing more laughter to her and even though I would do anything to keep her laughing, I also did not want her to think I was incompetent. After all, I am CDC and should not be outdone by a girl even if it was Sonny. So the next time I was able to get to my feet, I waited for her to approach first then went into one of the techniques I practiced so much, but then our eyes locked and I instantly lost all of my concentration. I got her down and sprang back up ready for more, but when I turned around, she was not on her feet yet and I could hear a low moan coming from the floor. When I looked down, she was laying there grasping her knee and gritting her teeth, while writhing in pain. Oh no, what have I done! I hurt my Sonshine. I quickly knelt beside her.

She grabbed my arm and said, "Chad! Help me my knee hurts so badly. You fell on it when we went down."

"Sonny I'm so sorry what should I do? Are you okay? I'm going to take you to the hospital. Come on wrap your arms around my neck," I said while moving to pick her up from where she lay helpless and in pain, so I scooped her up and ran as fast as I could without hurting her to my car. I placed her into the passenger's seat and ran around to the driver's side hoping that she would be okay.

Sonny POV

I was having a great time until Chad messed up and snapped my knee back in a way that I can defiantly say it was not supposed to go. He scooped me into his arms, which would have been much more pleasing any other time. If he was not there I would have been screaming and crying like a baby, but I had to keep my cool. It would not help anyone if he was so worried he wrecked his car, so I stayed as quiet as I could only whimpering when the pain became too much. We reached the hospital and he came around to pick me up again in his strong muscular arms. Despite the pain, I still noticed his cologne and the feel of his hair as I strung my arms around his neck. Having him around me was the only thing that kept me sane.

We went in and he yelled, "Help somebody help! We need a doctor right away." Not going to the check in desk like everyone else.

"Chad calm down you need to go to the desk and then they will help us."

Still carrying me in his arms he almost ran to the desk. The nurse got a wheel chair and he gently put me down. She asked, "What is your relationship to each other?"

"She's my … friend," he said.

"Well friend you need to stay out here until we get x-rays then you will see her again until the doctor arrives."

Then she turned around and started to wheel me off. I turned around in the seat and told Chad, "Don't worry okay. I'll be fine. I'll see you soon. You will wait for me won't you?"

"Of course, I'll be right here," he stated with a reassuring nod.

Chad POV

How could this have happened? How could I be so stupid? No wait scratch that CDC is not stupid? I should have been paying attention. Next time I should put a bag over her head so I do not get distracted by that beautiful face. Oh who am I kidding, it's not like there will be a next time after the outcome that brought us here. Of course I noticed her before, how could I not we were working closely for two days, but this time it affected my judgment and everything went haywire. How will she ever forgive me? How will she ever l… never mind?

Sonny POV

After what seemed like hours of x-rays and pain galore, I was being wheeled back to the waiting area to await the results. When I got closer, I saw Chad still there just like he said he would be. It touched my heart that he would stay. When he saw me, he started to walk over and when he reached me he politely took the control of my wheelchair with one of his signature dazzling looks to the nurse to provide a seamless transition of power. When we got back to an empty part of the seating area, he said, "Sonny I am so sorry. . Iwouldnotblameyouifyouhatedme…"

I had to grab his hand to try to calm him down and to get a word in edgewise. It worked too because the moment my hand touched his he got a dumbfounded, open mouthed expression on his face. I told him, "Chad its not you fault these things happen in martial arts sometimes. It comes with the territory, but will you get your grip you look like you were starring down a train."

"Its just I never want you to hurt, especially on my account, and what is your mom going to do to me? She'll have my head."

"Oh no, my mom! I forgot all about her. Do you have your phone I left mine in my bag at the studio? Great not only is my knee twisted and bent, but now I have to try to explain it to my mom without scaring her to much."

"He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone handing it to me. I pulled my hand from his even though I really wanted it to stay there forever. I dialed my mom's number and she picked up on the first ring. "Sonny where are you? I thought you were coming home a half hour ago."

"Mom its okay, but…"

Chad POV

Having Sonny back with me helped, a little, to reassure me that she would be okay. She's still speaking to me so that's a good sign. I could have sworn I saw a smile come to her face when she saw me in the waiting room but maybe it was just me because it was gone soon after it came. She must still be in some pain. After we sat down, I started rambling on and she grabbed my hand in hers interlacing our fingers. It was all I could do to remember how to breathe because it caught me completely by surprise. It came to an end when she had to call her mom. That was an interesting couple of minutes. I could hear her mom's loud frantic voice from where I was sitting next to her. When she hung up, I asked, "So how did it go?"

"She's going crazy. I thought she was going to come through the phone. I told her I already got the x-rays and that I will see the doctor any minute. So it would be useless for her to come down because we would already be done. I hope that's okay. Do you mind taking me home?" she asked her eyes hopeful.

"It's the least I could do considering it's my fault you're here in the first place."

She started to rebut, "Chad I told you before …", when the doctor came to the door and called her name to go back to hear the results. I pushed her to the door so the doctor could take her back.


	4. Down for the Count

**Hello again readers. Remember to review! If I say please will it help? Pretty please with sugar on top, review my story.**

**-A**

Sonny POV

Once Chad started to roll me to the door, I knew I did not want to go in alone. So before he could leave his place behind the wheel chair, I turned and said, "Chad could you come in with me?"

"I don't know Sonny. They did not let me in before," he whispered in my ear.

By then we reached the doctor and I quickly said, "Doctor Chad is coming with me."

The way I figure, the best way to get what you want in a situation is not to ask, it is to tell. The doctor did not argue and I looked back at Chad to make sure he actually wanted to go only to see him exuding amusement through the smirk on his beautiful face. Then, he looked into my eyes seeming impressed by my way of dealing with the situation. He seemed pleased that I felt so strongly about him being there.

Chad POV

I never knew Sonny had it in her. The way she talked the doctor into letting me come in with her, actually come to think of it she didn't really talk him into it as much as give him no other choice. I was impressed, but even more I was surprised she even wanted me there at all. She had the chance to be rid of me and she kept me instead of letting her mom come. It's true we probably wouldn't be there much longer, but still she could have come. So I wheeled her through the door following the doctor. When we got to the room I helped Sonny get up onto the table. She did not ask for help, but she did not tell me to get away either. It was just natural.

Sonny POV

Chad grabbed my arm and put it around his neck so that I could lean on him, while getting to the table. It was sweet and un-Chad like. All of his actions since the accident were not like him. Could it be because he cares or purely from guilt? Did Chad ever even feel guilty before? I didn't know but I guess time would tell. The doctor said, "Sonny, I looked at the results from the tests we performed and it looks like no ligaments are torn, but they are sprained and stretched because of the uncharacteristic movement that the accident caused. So I will fit you with a leg brace so the knee will not be able to move anymore and hopefully that will allow it to heal fully."

"How long do I need the brace?"

"Well probably at least a couple weeks. You need to go to a specialist to get it rechecked within a few days. Only time will tell if any additional course of action will be needed." Where have I heard that before?

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor fitted me with a brace that spanned most of my leg and kept my knee from moving. Before he could secure it fully, he had to move my knee this way and that to get all the parts of my knee in the appropriate position so that they would not heal incorrectly. The pain was severe again unlike the dull pounding that took over from the initial pain, but Chad stood by me and took my hand. I squeezed his hand when the pain got to bad. He said nothing, but I knew that the one squeeze hurt him a bit. When the doctor was finished, he gave me a set of crutches. Chad and I left after that. He kept a hand near me to catch me if I were to fall. We were slow going in the beginning, but I gradually got the hang of it.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get a wheel chair or carry you out? Those crutches seem like a safety hazard of their own," Chad finished with worried eyes and a caring tone.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

"For what injuring you," he said with a kidding smile.

"No, for being here for me I really appreciate it. I thought Chad Dylan Cooper would have run away screaming long ago," I said with a smile.

"Aw, I'm hurt," Chad said bringing his hand to his chest faking insult.

"Not as badly as I am," I continued in a playful tone.

He went silent and stared at the ground still walking beside me, "I'm kidding Chad. I already told you a billion times that it is not your fault. You should start believing me for once."

Chad POV

I helped Sonny get into my car and threw her crutches into the back seat. We did not talk much on the way home. She rested her head back and fell asleep to the dull lull of the radio. I could have woken her, but she had a tough day at my expense. She deserved to sleep. Not to mention, she was beautiful as she slept with a serene expression on her face and her hair flowing naturally around her. She curled her self up as much as she could on the seat leaving her braced leg in place. It was all I could do to keep my eyes on the road, but there would be no more accidents tonight. When I drove up to her apartment, I again contemplated waking her, but again decided that she needed her rest. I got out and pulled the crutches from the back seat and ran them up to her door. Then, I went over to the passengers side of my car and scooped her into my arms, as I had so long ago at the studio, kicking the door shut before walking up to the door. She opened her eyes for a second, seeing me, then closed them going back to the world of dreams. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her pretty little head on my shoulder with her face snuggled in my neck. Despite the circumstances that brought us to this point, I enjoyed carrying my one and only Sonshine. Really Chad, she doesn't like you that way especially now. So get a grip!

I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door with my shoe. Her mother was there in a matter of seconds with her mouth open to ask a thousand questions, but when she saw Sonny asleep she just said, "Chad is she alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Monroe. She will be fine. She was just really tired and fell asleep and I did not want to wake her."

At that she let me pass and carried the crutches in that I had placed near the door before leading me into Sonny's room. I placed her down on the bed after her mother pulled back the covers. She went on to prop up her daughter's leg and tuck her in before kissing her on the forehead. I lead the way out of Sonny's room with just a backward glance to wake sure she was alright. When we got into the living room, Sonny's mom showed me to the couch and said," Okay, Chad start from the beginning."

"Well, it all started when …"


	5. Up with the Sonrise

Connie POV

That boy really must like my daughter to go through all of that for her. It is really nice to know that Sonny has such good friends in Hollywood, even if one of them did accidentally injure her, but we are not going into it anymore tonight. It's to late and with Chad drifting more and more to a laying position on the couch with every word it is clear he will be out in seconds. Yep, just as I called it out like a light, but who can blame him he probably had one of the biggest scares of his life. I don't care how cool he acts any other time. Seeing someone you care about hurt is draining, especially if it is even remotely your fault. Should I wake him and tell him to go home. No, I can't do that not after all he did for Sonny, and it would be dangerous for him to drive home. He is clearly exhausted. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket to place on the sleeping Chad. I placed the cover over him and he curled up into a ball on his side. He really does seem like a nice boy. _Good work, Sonny. He is cute and he obviously cares about you or he would not be here in the first place._ _Time for bed, Connie_.

"Good night Chad," I said in a whisper. Then I went to check on Sonny one last time before falling into bed ready for sleep to finally come to extinguish my fears for my daughter.

Sonny POV

I woke up wondering _Oh what happened I feel terrible_ only to have the memories of last night come flooding back; at least some of them, I still did not remember how I got home and in my room, but I had a wonderful dream of Chad lifting me out of his car and carrying me up the steps to my apartment. I only remember snippets of it. Oh well, I guess I have to get up sometime. I sat up and pivoted to move my legs off the side of the bed. I was just beginning to wonder how I was going to get around, when I noticed my crutches propped against the wall next to my bed. I hopped up on one foot and used my crutches to make my way to the living room. Despite the early hour, I could tell my mom was up because I could smell the scent of fluffy pancakes emanating from the kitchen. Before I reached the kitchen I noticed something even more surprising. Chad was lying curled up on the couch still sleeping. Why was he still here? Oh course he dropped me off last night, then it hit me, he really did carry me home. It was not a dream but a memory of my conscience mind floating in and out. I was touched by his kindness although it didn't explain why he was still here. He should have probably left right after he dropped me off. I went into the kitchen to find my mother working over the stove. She turned around and said, "Good Morning honey how are you feeling?"

She came over to wrap me in a hug when I answered, "I am fine I have a little pain still but it is much better than it was." Then feigning disinterest, "So why is Chad still here?"

She got back to work and started to explain, "Well he brought you home last night and carried you from his car because he did not want to wake you up. It was sweet seeing him there at the door with you in his arms, if you discount the circumstances. Then, we sat down once he put you in bed, and he explained what happened. The poor thing was so tired he passed out on the couch when he was finished.

"So you just left him stay," I asked surprised she was taking it so well that the guy who landed me in the hospital was sleeping on our couch.

"It would not have been safe for him to drive home. He was exhausted and after all he did to help you I could not make him leave. I did phone the studio so they could contact his parents though. There was no need for them to worry. By the way the pancakes are almost done, so you may want to go wake him up. You two should be starving."

I made my way thorough the kitchen door and over to the couch where the sleeping star lay. I sat down on the edge of the couch because maneuvering with a big clunky brace is not easy. Sitting there, I watched him for a second in awe of what I saw. He looked like an angel laying there. He looked more like a beautiful child then a teen celebrity. His hair stuck up in every direction from sleep, but somehow it still worked for him. I moved closer to him so I could reach his head, where I stroked him hair saying, "Chad wake up its time for breakfast." Similar to the method my mother used to wake me up as a child.

He grinned but did not wake up and reached for my free hand while saying, "Five more minutes, Mommy."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. The sound of my laughter drew him out of his stupor and he finally opened his eyes, "Hello sleepy head."

Chad POV

What a thing to wake up too, Sonny sitting right next to me. Feeling her hand through my hair was pleasant and I did not want to wake up in case her being there was just a dream, but when I heard her laugh, I knew it could not be a dream because my imagination was not good enough to reproduce that enchanting sound. I opened my eyes and saw her cute face there so near to me. Then, when trying to prop myself on one elbow, I noticed my hand in hers.

"Good morning Sonshine," was all I could get out still reeling from her presence.

Even though it killed me, I let go of her hand not knowing how it got there or if she wanted it there and propped myself up as I had tried the first times. With my movement our faces were closer together than before, "So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your shining face this early in the morning?"

"You fell asleep on my couch last night, and apparently my mom took pity on you," she said with a wry smile.

"Aw, you're kidding, pity Chad does not need pity. I really have no idea what happened. I do not remember falling asleep, what time is it?"

"Seven."

"In the morning, you're kidding my moms going to kill me. She'll be worried sick."

"Don't worry my mom called the studio so that they could call your parents to tell them you were alright."

"Whew, that's good to hear. I could not imagine what would happen if she didn't."

"Are you hungry? My mom is making pancakes."

"That sounds great. How are you feeling today by the way?"

"Better than last night for sure."

"I'm sorry again. I…"

"Chad if you start apologizing gain, I will hurt you way worse than you hurt me."

Deciding not to argue I asked, "Would you like me to help you into the kitchen?" I didn't want to get up with her by my side, but I knew she was probably as hungry as I was.

"No that's okay you carried me around enough yesterday. Your arms should be sore."

"That's okay I didn't mind."

Truthfully I was hoping she would accept, but I new she wouldn't. Having her so near me was intoxicating. She got up slowly from the couch before I could get up following her into the kitchen watching her from behind to make sure she did not fall. I went over to pull the chair out for her then took her crutches once she sat down. I placed them neatly under her chair. Her mom had begun approaching as I finished and she smiled as she sat down.

She asked, "So, Chad how was your night? You must have been really tired last night because you were out like a light."

"It was fine. Thank you for letting me stay, Ms. Monroe," I said sweetly. "I'm so sorry I just fell asleep like that."

"It's no problem; I understand. Now eat up you two must be starving," she said while passing the plate of steaming pancakes in my direction.


	6. Reaction Drills

**Hello again readers! I meant to get this out yesterday, but I was not home most of the day. Then, my computer decided to rival the pony express (If you know what I mean). Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really like hearing from all of you, so continue to review, review, review.**

**-A**

Sonny POV

The morning was really amazing sitting at the table with Chad and my Mom. I hardly even noticed my throbbing knee. We sat around the table eating pancakes, laughing, and enjoying each others company. It was like nothing I could have ever imagined. Chad was so different then I had ever seen him before, so light and open not conceded and rude without his cast behind him. Maybe this was the real Chad after all or maybe it was all just and act. Either way, I have seen Chad nice before but not in such a long stretch of time. When we were done eating, Chad grabbed my crutches from under my chair and helped me up from where I sat. I slowly made my way to my room through the kitchen door Chad held open. Many times through the morning, I had forgotten my mom was even there occasionally starring into Chad's eyes, but she said nothing. Hopefully she did not notice, but it's unlikely. I went to my room to change for work, and after an extended period of awkwardly trying to get off my sweatpants from last night, I opted for a skirt instead to make my life simpler. Shoes are another story, but I'm not even revisiting that insanity. When I finally go out to the living room, Chad was still there to my surprise. I thought he would have already left, but I noticed his clothes were changed and his hair was combed.

"What are you still doing here and where did you get the clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought since we are both going to the studio anyway, I could drive you. It would save your mom a trip, and as for the clothes, they are courtesy of the stash in my trunk. I never leave home without it," he said while giving me his signature Chad point, click, and wink. _Breathe Sonny! In, out, in, out. Why do I let him affect me this way? _"So are you ready."

"Yah sure, I just have to tell my mom I'm leaving." I went to the kitchen to say goodbye to her, while Chad stayed on the couch.

"Mom I'm leaving for work. Chad is taking me."

"Okay but be careful you only have so many limbs left don't do anything that will get you hurt again because I don't think I could take that again two days in a row. And keep that boy in line. I don't care how much you like him; if he has any part in hurting you again I will not be so generous," she said ending with a knowing smile.

"Mom I don't like him, and I will be fine I promise."

"Yah I'm sure, you could have fooled me," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"About being fine or liking Chad?"

"You know which I mean."

I did but was not ready to admit that to her. "Bye mom, have a nice day."

I gave her a kiss and went out to Chad who had turned off the TV and was waiting by the door. "You ready, Sonny."

"Yup."

We walked out the door and then I saw the steps. "Oh great," I sighed.

"What?" Chad asked concerned.

"The steps, this should get interesting."

"Okay how about you sit on the top step, while I take your crutches down to the car. I have a plan."

"Not carrying me I hope. If you haven't noticed, I am wearing a skirt."

"It is very nice by the way, but I think we could make it work. Be right back," he said as he went down the stairs and disappeared with my crutches. _I really should have rethought the skirt and stayed with the sweatpants._

He returned a few seconds later, "Okay Sonny up you go. Now put your arm around my neck and grab onto the banister."

As I did, he slid his arm around my waist. _Maybe skirts aren't so bad after all._ "Okay now hold on and hop down the steps," he instructed.

We made our way down the steps slowly, and then when we got to the bottom of the stairs, I had to hop to his car. He held me closely at his side and my foot barely touched the ground. The whole hopping thing was still messy and difficult even with Chad doing most of the work. In the car minutes later, as he made his way from the passenger's side to the driver's side, I began praying for perhaps the millionth time that I still had sweatpants somewhere in my dressing room or at least shorts. Chad turned to me and said, "I really hope you have some sweatpants at the studio because that was a lot more tiring for you than I had hoped." I could not help but agree with him. It's like he read my mind and I would have done anything to be in his arms again.

Chad POV

I drove to the studio, while we enjoyed each others company. Who new such a horrible event would still lead to something good? Being with Sonny is just so easy. I feel like I could be myself, not Chad Dylan Cooper the All-American jerkthrob. We arrived on the lot and I drove to the parking lot next to Studio 3 instead of parking by Studio 2 where I usually parked. When Sonny noticed the direction I was turning, she asked, "Chad what are you doing?"

I turned to face her as I parked, "Sonny I can't let you walk or in your case hobble all the way from the Mackenzie Falls set just for me. Besides, there are always open spaces over here anyway it won't cause any trouble."

"Well thanks Chad, but its unnecessary. I could have made it okay."

I got out of the car walking over to her side of the car. She opened the door and pulled the crutches from the back seat herself. "Here let me help you," I insisted, but she did not wait for me to reach her before getting out.

"I'm okay Chad. I may be injured, but I am still capable of doing things mostly by myself. I do not need all of this coddling."

"I know, but I want to help keep you safe."

We walked up the door leading into stage 3. I held open the big thick stage door. _That's one thing she would not be able to hold off while on crutches it ways a ton_. Then, I walked with her to her dressing room door, "Well Sonny I guess I will be seeing you later."

"Yah, by Chad," she said while disappearing into her room.

Walking down the hall away from her for the first time in hours, I couldn't help but admit that I missed her way more than usual. But why? She was still the same Sonny as before. The only trouble was I was not sure I was the same Chad.

Sonny POV

Having Chad with me this morning was great. We had breakfast and a lot of laughs, most of them coming from trying to get down the steps at my house without further injuring either of us, but at the same time, I realized when I was getting out of the car at the studio, he helped me with everything and as nice as it was I was still mostly intact and I could take care of myself. I enjoyed the attention, but I was also relieved that he had to go to his own set at the other side of the building. Then, when I sat down on the plump, yellow-gold couch in my dressing room, I also missed him. It's like the two sides – relief and missing – were waging a civil war inside me with neither side to win.

The dressing room was empty except for me, which I was thankful for because I knew that the moment Tawni came in and saw me injured explanations would be needed, followed by more and more once Zora, Nico, and Grady found out. As I was wiggling and fighting against the sweatpants I got from my closet, I continued to think about my friends likely reactions to my injury. I had no idea what they would do and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. I decided to lay back and rest my eyes a bit before the chaos started. I grabbed a soft green blanket from the back of the chair and just when I started to relax I heard the doorknob turn and I knew that my peace was over and there was no turning back.

Tawni walked in checking her refection in the mirror before turning around to survey the room. "Oh, hey sonny. How are you today? But more importantly, how was it with Chad yesterday? Do you have plans for tonight?" _She really doesn't waste any time. _

Her fashion oriented eyes gradually flowed down my now mismatched outfit of a light blue blouse and dark blue sweatpants from my high school in Wisconsin. When she noticed the bulkiness that the brace cause on my right leg, her eyes drifted to the crutches laying next to me on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked simply, but with a no funny business tone.

"Well as you know Chad and I were practicing jujitsu yesterday. We got through everything we needed to then we decided to do some innocent sparring. As it happened he fell on me and twisted my knee. He took me to the hospital and they said it will be fine."

"Then, what is with the crutches and," lifting up my right pants leg to see the brace, "that thing if everything is fine."

"Well the ligaments are stretched, so it needs to stay stable until I go to see a specialist. So everything's okay," I finished in my high voice.

"Yah I'm sure. Pooper Cooper sends you to the hospital, but everything is fine. It's no big deal. It happens all the time," she said sarcastically. "The next time I see him, he's going to get a piece of my mind, and then I will find someone to give him a trip to the hospital."

"Tawni you can't do that. It was an accident and anyway he more than took care of the situation. He took me to the hospital and then home. He even carried me up to my apartment. Then, he even took me to work today after we had breakfast."

Her face brightened up, momentarily forgetting the accident, "Really he took care of you, huh? And breakfast together really?"

_Okay I really don't like where this is going. Too much information, Sonny, keep it on a need to know basis or this will get worse fast._ "Yep but it was nothing."

"So one minute it's good enough to get him off the hook and then its nothing," she said unconvinced. _This is going to be a long day._

I looked at the time, and thankfully it was time to meet Marshall for rehearsal. Maybe luck was on my side, for the moment at least. I was going to get out of this conversation only to get into another and I really had no idea which I would regret more. _Okay worry about now first. Alone is definitely worse with no one to hear your screams! _"Come on Tawni, we're late for rehearsal," I said while getting up as quickly as I could and making my way to the door. "Fine," she said, "but you know you are going to tell me eventually. It's only a matter of time."


	7. The Way of the Samurai

**Welcome to the next chapter of my story! I hope you like it. Thanks again to all the people who review; you always make my day, so keep it up!!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

Being at work felt like, well work, tedious and boring. I love my show, but all of the extra stuff that goes along with it gets on my nerves sometimes especially the whiny fights, the he said she said nonsense. Sometimes, I wish they would all grow up or get lost in a mysterious boating accident in the Bermuda Triangle. Really I only started to notice a year ago, before that I thought it was the only way things could be. Then, Sonny came, and I saw how she brought her cast together. They are best friends and all my cast can manage is to be annoying, but I guess it is the price of being the number one teen drama. Nothing in life is free.

Sitting in my studio chair watching the taping of a scene from one of our new episodes, my mind drifted back to the time when Sonny barged on my set running on about me being a jerk. I knew then that she was different; nobody ever challenged me before her. Why should they I'm a star? I can help them get whatever they want, but do they really care about me after that? I doubt it. Why am I going on about this anyway? I need to focus on my acting. No matter how hard I tried I could not focus. I only saw her face as she sat laughing aside of me, when she tried to wake me up or smiling because of something she thought was amusing at breakfast.

I looked up to see Portlyn going through her lines with some of the cast. I wasn't due on set for taping for at least an hour. _Maybe I should take a walk. You know let the creative juices flowing. A nice perfectly Random path to walk would be nice._ I stood up and walked quietly to the door leading to the hallway outside of Mackenzie Falls. I walked down the hall and "just happened to pass by" Sonny's dressing room, but nobody was there. _Oh well that's not the reason I went for a walk anyway_, I reminded myself. Then I made the turn in the hall to go past the prop house, but nobody was there either. _Where is she? Not that I care. Psh, I was just going for a normal walk on a normal day._ Then it hit me sketch practice stage 3. I just happened to be in the vicinity, so I went in quietly so as not to disturb them. I overheard the whole group discussing her injury.

Nico said, "The next time I see that guy, I'll get him so good."

"Hey," started Grady, "maybe we could hold him down together and shave off his eyebrows." Unfortunately, Nico was happy to agree. I could see the anticipation on their face; they were only to happy to take my eyebrows.

"Yah that will teach him to mess with Sonny. Nice going, G."

Tawni just sat back staring at her nails with an amused expression. It was clear she thought they would never have the guts to actually do it.

"Guys you can't do that I told you its not entirely his fault, and things happen, so will you just give it up already," said Sonny seeming like she was ready to be done with this conversation once and for all.

"No, Sonny he hurt you, so we will hurt him," said Nico moving closer to her to put a caring hand on her shoulder. For once I hoped Blondie was right, as I wandered back to my set unnoticed but forewarned.

Sonny POV

"Will you guys stop it already," I finally said after hearing about what everyone was planning on doing to Chad for the past half hour. If I could run I would have a long time ago, but I'm still crutch bound, so I would not have gotten far before they pulled me back or followed me to the cliff I was planning to jump from. They are so frustrating sometimes. I mean really just deal with it and move on. They are not going to change anything by hurting Chad. I will still be in a brace, but I would feel even worse because of how much Chad helped me out since the accident. I continued on my tirade when I was sure I had their attention.

"Leave him alone it may have been partly his fault, but it was also mine. Are you going to shave my eyebrows, too?" I asked with a look daring them to defy me. "And anyway he could have left me alone at the hospital but he helped me out and that should count for something."

They did not say anything, so I figured I got my point across and added, 'Now lets practice the sketch or try to. It may be more difficult with my injury, but I figure since we are on wires anyway, if I do not hit anything I should be okay or maybe we can add a fighting sequence with the crutch that could be really funny."

Getting back to normal, they started to suggest ideas and we eventually came up with a few working possibilities. When we got through a few more sketches we walked back to the prop house to relax awhile. It was not yet late enough for lunch, but I savored the chance to sit on the couch with my feet propped up. It's hard to stand on your foot for a couple of hours, while your arms are constantly needed to move or stay balanced.

We were watching TV for awhile when I heard Grady say, "What are you doing here?"

I was unsure who he was talking to but turned toward the door to see Chad with a Bo in hand ready for a fight. "Really, Chad. What are you doing?" I asked amused seeing him in our doorway with a Martial Arts weapon and also confused as to why he brought it in the first place.

"It's a safety net in case any of you Randoms decide to get revenge on me for hurting Sonny. I like my eyebrows where they are thanks," he said as his eyes scanned the room looking for an attack. He could be so dramatic sometimes.

"We would love to, but apparently you are off limits," Nico said grudgingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked clearly not believing him.

"Chad I told them not to do anything, or they will deal with me."

"Sonny, you can't walk, you limp or hop at best, what will stop them? You're not exactly intimidating right now."

_That was the wrong choice of words pretty boy._ "You forget I have a weapon with me now that is very similar to yours." I took my left crutch and spun it around producing strikes that would commonly be used with a Bo.

"Wow." Tawni, Nico, and Grady said at the same time.

"Impressive, Monroe. I did not know you had such skill with a Bo," Chad said awestruck and wide eyed.

"Come on Chad what part of black belt did you not understand? You do not get a black belt without at least some exposure to a Bo. Now will you put that thing down before you hurt yourself," I ended with a smirk.

"And will you put your crutch back where it belongs, so you do not fall and hurt yourself," Chad said mirroring my smirk.

I caught him staring into my eyes, but had to look away before I lost myself in his. This was not the time or place.

"Sonny, I came to see if I could help you to lunch."

I looked at the clock on the wall; it was now lunchtime. I was starving, but did I really want to go with Chad? Of course, the answer was yes, but what would Tawni say. I glanced over at her on the couch beside me, she already had her stupid "I'm right, you like each other" look on her face, what did I have to lose.

Then I decided, "Sure Chad, we were just getting ready to go anyway right guys."

Not really waiting for a reply from anyone else, Chad walked over to me, putting a hand on the top of my back, as I started to make my way out of the door. For whatever reason, nobody else followed us, so we were all alone once again.

**Note:**** I know I never have end notes, but I figured I should explain what a Bo is and I did not want to do it in the beginning to ruin the moment in the story. A Bo is a martial arts weapon that resembles pretty much a stick of wood with varying lengths depending on the person carrying it. They were traditionally used in Japan when regular weapons were banned, except for ****samurai,**** because they could be disguised as a shovel handle or a broom handle, etc., but they could then be transformed and used when needed. You could search for a video on the internet. It is really amazing to see a pro perform a Bo kata!**


	8. Passion for Fighting

**Once again, thank you to all of you who review! To everyone else, I hope you like my story and review because I really enjoy hearing from everyone. Thanks again!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

What a relief, it seems like the Randoms are actually listening to Sonny, but I'm still not letting my guard any time soon. I have to admit, I was unsure about going over there again after what I heard, but then I figured it is better to go on the offensive then passively wait to be ambushed. The element of surprise, after all, is one of the best allies you can have in a fight. It seemed to work, my hair was intact and as perfect as ever.

Somehow, I was once again alone with Sonny which was icing on the cake. "So that was a fun little party," I said sarcastically.

"Yah, real fun. So, how did you know they were planning to shave your eyebrows?" she asked.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks. She caught that wow she doesn't miss anything.

"You heard me so spill."

"Well…I…" Do I lie or tell her the truth? Then, I mistakenly looked into her eyes and no longer had a choice, "I came over to see if you were okay before and overheard their rants about revenge, so I just went back so that I was more prepared."

"Well I guess that explains the Bo. Speaking of, you left it in the prop house."

I looked down to see my hands were empty, "Oh wait here."

I ran back for it and made it back to Sonny in no time. The only question remained, what was I going to do with it? I did not want to bring the thing to lunch. We turned the corner, and I noticed we were getting close to Sonny's dressing room, so I asked, "Sonny can I…"

"Sure just put it under the couch, so maybe nobody will find it and hurt themselves."

Its weird, I did not even have to finish my sentence. It's like she can read my mind or something or am I really that transparent. After stashing the Bo under the sofa, we continued on our journey to lunch. As we walked down the hall, I noticed she was no longer wearing her skirt.

"So no skirt, huh. You went for the sweatpants."

"Yeah, I had too. I did not realize how much of a pain it was going to be, when I got dressed this morning. Not to mention it's more comfy and covers up my brace."

"You do know people will still notice the crutches."

"Yeah but there is less to stare at with sweatpants."

She was right about that it was practically a crime to cover up her legs, but I understood her point. We continued talking and walking sometimes adding in comfortable silence until we finally got to the commissary.

Sonny POV

When we reached the cafeteria, we were walking up to the lunch line, when Chad turned to me and said, "Hey Sonny why don't you sit down. I'll get both our meals. You should rest. I mean it's not like you would be able to hold the tray anyway."

He led me away from the line and to an empty table in the corner. When we reached the table, he pulled out the chair for me and held my crutches, while I sat down. He took them and propped them against the wall out of the way.

"Be right back," he said with a smile. "By the way what do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter whatever you are having."

As he turned to leave, I sunk deeper into my thoughts. _Where did this new Chad come from? Holding doors, pulling out chairs, getting food. I know I have limitations now, but he was doing it all himself without even having to be asked. I liked it. It feels nice to be treated special by a ridiculously handsome guy. Not that I would ever tell him the last part, his head is big enough._ _As long as he didn't go overboard again, it would be more than okay because there is a fine line between helping and annoying, but having Chad back with me showed me just how much I truly missed him throughout the day. The civil war was no longer being fought; as long as he was with me, I could be annoyed no longer._ Staring into his blue eyes always made everything else melt away.

Just then, I was brought out of my daydream by the sound of a shiny silver plate reaching the table. I looked up to see Chad beside me moving to sit down with his own plate. "Steak? Really Chad? I thought Randoms were not allowed the perks of Mackenzie Falls?" I said with a teasing tone.

"Well you're with Chad Dylan Cooper so that's close enough to Mackenzie Falls for me. Besides you are not like the rest of the Randoms. You're different," he said sweetly.

"Okay just to clarify is that a good thing or a bad thing."

"That is a very good thing because that is what got you steak."

_Good enough for me_, "Yummy let's eat." Finally after a year of working here I was getting something that actually looked and smelled like food unlike the sludge I usually get.

Chad and I dug in while I savored every bite. He seemed to act like this was the way people ate everyday, and I guess if you are him, it was. We talked and laughed, and by the time we were done eating, our chairs were closer then they were to start. His eyes sparkled as he told me about his family. His face gleamed with adoration as he talked about his five year old sister, Lilly. I never knew Chad cared about anyone but himself, but after seeing him the past two days, it seemed to me like he was a whole new person.

It's true that people do not change, they only show different things at different times, but the truth is it doesn't matter if he changed or not. I liked him before, and I like him now. Its just I get the feeling sometimes that he may like me, too. _Oh come on Sonny, what are you talking about this is Chad he doesn't like you. He's just being nice because he sent you to the hospital yesterday. _As much as I didn't want it to be true, I knew that it was a definite possibility. People do not change, situations do.

Chad POV

A nice peaceful lunch with Sonny, I couldn't think of anything better then seeing her sitting next to me her beautiful chocolate eyes, hearing her sweet infectious laughter that made you unable to help but join in. I could be eating dog food and I wouldn't have noticed with her there, not that I would eat dog food CDC only eats the best food.

We talked about our shows, and then she went on to tell me how she got into martial arts in the first place. Like it or not it was the main reason we even got the opportunity to sit their together so we may as well give it its due.

She explained memories flowing throughout her, "I started at the age of 8. My mom and I were walking around town when we walked past the door and I saw people in white gi's with obi's (belts) colored all of the different colors in the rainbow. It was wonderful how they all moved in unison. I knew instantly I wanted to join, and I did. It is the best thing I ever have done even now." She shifted her leg slightly unconsciously.

She inched gradually closer to me, while staring into my eyes._ Snap out of it Chad, get a grip. Breathe…In…Out…In…Out…. Why does this keep happening?_ She looked at me amused by the expression that I could only imagine was visible on my face, "So how did you start?"

"Start what?" I asked still slightly dazed, but before she could answer, I got my grip. "Oh, jujitsu. I started two years ago. I have always been a fan of martial arts movies because it always looks really fun, but I have been an actor since I was a child, so I couldn't just join any school. I got the opportunity like I said two years ago, when we had a martial arts consultant stop by for a Mackenzie Falls episode 'The Dramatic Kid, part 1.' He was impressed by my natural skill and asked if I ever thought about training, and the rest is history. The funny thing is I couldn't imagine not doing it now. It keeps me focused and provides a pathway for me to do anything. It's amazing."

"Yah. I know what you mean. I haven't been to a dojo since Wisconsin, but I have still been practicing here and there when I was able to. Now it doesn't seem likely for awhile."

I stared down again. It was obvious she really likes martial arts and now she can't do it because of me; she can't even walk because of me. Then, I got an idea, "I'm sorry Sonny, but hey maybe once you get better again maybe you could train with me and my sensei."

"I don't know Chad, do I really want to risk all of my other limbs?" she said seriously with a smile slowly leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

I could understand if she really didn't want to; it was a stupid mistake on my part that got her hurt in the first place. "Chad I'm kidding. I would love to train with you. It would be great to get into the dojo on a regular basis again. Working with you the last two days reminded me how much I missed it." I smiled happy that despite everything, she was still the happy and outgoing Sonny Sonshine she has always been.

Sonny POV

It may seem strange to a non-martial artist that I would be willing to get back into it so easily, but it is no different than a baseball player breaking something sliding into home only to get back on that same field the day after the cast came off. There is something about being out there on the mats that just draws me in no matter what kind of day I am having. In fact, if I could I would probably be out there now to cheer myself up after my injury. Okay, very ironic I know, but nobody ever said love was rational!

Chad sat next to me and as we finished our lunch he said, "Are you ready to get back to work? I'm due for shooting soon, but I will walk you back."

"That's not necessary, Chad."

"I know, but I want, too. Come on, Sonshine," he said as he moved to grab my crutches from against the wall so I could stand.

As we walked down the hall, the air was filled once again with comfortable silence. We were just two friends, at least I like to think we are at least friends, enjoying each others presence. When we arrived outside my dressing room door, I started to say, "Bye, Chad…"

He stopped me by placing one of his hand where mine sat on my crutch. I had no idea what was happening, my head spinning. Then, he said, "Sonny, I know this may sound strange coming from me, but would you like to do something later?... With me I mean, outside of the studio?"

"Really, Chad? Yah, okay I do not have my car anyway so why not. Right after work?" I said trying to keep my cool. I was so happy knowing that I would be seeing him again soon. For some reason every time I saw him, it was harder and harder to say goodbye.

"Okay I will meet you here then about five."

"Sure I will be here," I said already counting down the minutes until I would see him again, as I watched him walk down the hallway with his perfectly styled hair, sweet smile, and his eyes that were the most heavenly pool of blue.


	9. SANKYU

**Hello readers! Thank you so much to my reviewers!! As always you guys are great and make my day so keep it up. I got my brown belt on Wednesday, so I'm still pretty wired and because of that I will consider adding two more new chapters this weekend. For that to happen just review, review, review and get your friends to read and review until the cows come home.**

**-A. **

**P.S. They are Sonny's cows from Wisconsin, so make sure they get home safe!! I'm not sure if that last statement makes sense, but its midnight. **

**P.S.S It's a good thing I have this prewritten or right now the whole chapter might be written in runes. **

Chad POV

After I walked down the hall away from Sonny, I turned the corner and did an excited jump in the air, corny much? Sure. Cliché? Maybe, but I still could not hold down my excitement. It helped that no one was there to watch me make a fool out of myself, but whatever, I walked back to my set with renewed energy.

We got through all the filming for the day earlier then expected, so I had extra time to get ready before picking up Sonny. I went to my dressing room and showered before changing into jeans and a baseball shirt with green sleeves. I checked my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but like what I saw. I winked and pointed at my reflection before grabbing my jacket and heading over to Sonny a little early.

As I got into Random territory, my desire to see her threatened to take over again. It kept all of my willpower to keep from running to her, but Chad Dylan Cooper does not do that it would look foolish and he is no fool. I knocked on her dressing room door, and heard her yell, "One minute."

I waited outside while shuffling continued inside. Then finally I heard, "Come in." When I walked in she was sitting on the chair near her closet. It was clear she was just finished getting changed because she did not even have her shoes on yet. "Hey Sonny what's up," I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing much. I wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes."

"Yah I know, sorry. I got done filming early and didn't look at the time. I can come back if you want."

"No that's okay, I just need to get my shoes on anyway, and I will be ready." She went to reach for her crutches, so she could retrieve the shoes on the other side of the room.

I started walking over to them, "Here let me get them for you."

"Thanks Chad that's so nice. You would not believe how hard it is to do the once simple things. I will never take walking for granted again."

By that time I had the shoes in hand and went over to set them down in front of her. "Thanks Chad," she said before leaning down to put the shoe on her uninjured foot first. Then she picked up the other shoe and attempted to reach for her other foot but realized once again how impossible it was to reach her foot with her leg fully extended.

Seeing her struggle to reach, I knelt down in front of her while gently taking the shoe out of her hand, "Let me take that Cinderella." I slipped the shoe on, "It fits you must be my princess."  
"Really Chad, corny much," but despite her words she could not hide the blush on her face.

I tied the shoelace and we were off to my car once she locked the dressing room door. When we finally got into my car she asked, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise," I said adding a devious smile to enhance the mystery. We talked lightly about our day, while listening to the music playing in the background. I was so happy to be there with her alone again, the top of my car rolled down cruising to our destination in style.

Who new we would ever have been here? It is weird we were even together at all considering what happened, but oddly enough, I think it actually brought us closer. I can't help but think she may change her mind. She might go home, sit down, and think about it only to figure out its crazy to forgive me so easily. My only fear is that she'll realize she never wants to see me again after what happened. I can live with a lot, but not that. Missing her smile, her contagious laughter, her hair that smelled like pomegranates, but mostly, I would miss just knowing that she was there. Talking to her and listening to hear what funny thing she would say next.

Sonny POV

It seemed like we were driving for only a few minutes before he pulled over, but when I glanced at the clock, it said forty-five minutes had passed. When I looked out of the car, I saw a hill and nothing else. _What could we possibly be doing here? _But before I could ask, Chad was already out of the car and making his way to my door. He opened it and started to explain while grabbing me by the arms and helping me stand on my good leg, "Sonny, today we are going to picnic with a wonderful view of the countryside."

"Chad, how am I going to get up the hill with my crutches?" Before he could answer, I noticed that my crutches were mysteriously still absent. I was still being steadied by him and only him, "Speaking of where are they?"

"Oh Sonny, funny little Sonny. I agree it would be extremely hard for you to get up there and that it why I am going to carry you."

"Really Chad again. If I didn't know any better I would say you like carrying me around."

"What…I…you know. It's the fastest and easiest way. Maybe it's you who likes me carrying you."

"Well I have to admit it's a lot easier than that steps debacle this morning," I said laughing to myself.

"You could say that again. I thought we were going to fall down the steps a couple of times. That would be great, how would we have gotten to the hospital? We would have been lying in a broken heap for who knows how long. Okay, so we agree it's the best way."

"Alright fine carry me away Chad our picnic awaits."

"You could be so dramatic sometimes Monroe."

"You're bad influence must be rubbing off on me," I said chuckling as he swept me into his arms.

"Wow, Sonny did you get heavier since this morning," he said jokingly.

I took one arm from around his neck to punch him hard anyway. "Keep talking like that cooper and I'll push you down this hill myself."

"You can't. I'm bigger then you and you only have one good leg."

"You should really know me by now, Cooper. Do you really think something as small as that would stop me?" I squinted my eyes slightly in his direction. "Besides crutches are a great workout for upper body strength."

"Are they Sonny? Are they really?" he asked with one of his signature CDC lines. Annoying much?

By the time we got through with our friendly conversation, he was already up the hill where I saw a red and white checkered blanket spread out on the grass. I glanced around and took notice to the large, brown, wooden picnic basket. Okay, it was a bit cliché but really sweet.

He set me down gently to the far side of the blanket. I really did not want him to let me go his smell was intoxicating, it made my head spin. I loved being in his strong embrace, but …_get your grip Sonny he may carry you but you are still just friends_. He sat down beside me and leaned forward to rummage through the picnic basket. "So how did you manage to set this up," I asked curious because from what I knew, he was at work and with me all day.

"That's my secret."

"Come on Chad."

"The fun is in not knowing. Mystery in good for you! You see it in all the medical journals," he said smirking.

"You can read?" I asked with all my effort going toward keeping a serious face. I wiped the smirk off his face. You know what they say; if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. So if you want to be difficult Cooper, two can play that game.

Chad POV

We sat on the ground eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with milk. My specialty. I am after all an actor, not a world renowned chef. "Chad, I never knew you were so culinary gifted," she said with a smile and chuckle before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah well I don't like to brag, but…"

"Since when?" she asked her smile widening to fill her face. She looked like at any moment, she would break down laughing hysterically.

"Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper never brags. He just states the facts," I explained flashing by best smile in her direction.

"Chad just because you say its not bragging doesn't mean its not. If that makes sense."

"It doesn't. So do you enjoy the view?" I asked staring in her direction.

"Yeah, it's beautiful out here with all the flowers. You can see over the valley for miles. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

"Neither have I," I said never even glancing at the scenery.

"So, what should we do now after that exquisite meal," she asked finally looking back at me. Our eyes caught and lock before she looked down and regained control.

"Well how about we play a game."

"What are we going to play out here, Chad. I can't walk."

"Hum," my hand going to my chin taking on a pensive looking position. "How about musical chairs? No, no that would definitely take walking. Not to mention, after last time, how can I be sure you really hurt yourself when you fall over?" I added a smirk for good measure.

"Nice, Chad really funny," she said half sarcastic but definitely amused by my joking.

It was clear I never had any intention of playing musical chairs, but any chance I get to bust Sonny I have to take. It's just so fun. "Oh, how about…no, no we would need a blow torch and a giant elephant."

"Chad have you completely lost your mind?" she asked laughing heavily no longer able to control it.

I love to see her laugh. All I ever want is for her to be happy because seeing her smile makes me happy, too. "Okay how about we skip the game," I said moving closer to her side pleading internally for her to look up into my eyes, and when she finally did I got lost and forgot everything except those luscious chocolate eyes. Time stood still as the sun began to move closer and closer to the horizon.


	10. Expect the Unexpected

**Thanks to **_**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick**_**, **_**EllietheDisneyfreak**_**, and **_**SWACfan8649**_** for your awesome reviews! I hope everybody likes this chapter. Remember to keep reviewing!! I'm having trouble thinking of titles for future chapters that have something to do with martial arts. It could be a play on words or any ideas will help. Then, if they work I will find a way to add them in where it works for the story. Please send them privately so they are a surprise for everyone else and I will give you credit in the chapter that they appear. Be creative! Thanks!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

How is it possible we could sit there starring into each others eyes for so long and not even notice the setting sun? When we finally noticed, the sun was just poking its face over the horizon saying its last goodbyes for the night. "Wow where has the time gone?" I said after a minute of our reveling in the beauty of the orange and red colors in the sky.

I checked my watch somehow we had been there for hours without even realizing. "Yah maybe we should get going before it gets so dark that we can't find our way back. I can't break you again or I will have run out of second chances with your mom," he said as he began to stand up.

He reached for my arms before pulling me to my feet and sweeping me up into his deceptively strong and muscular arms. He placed me on a stump near the blanket while he packed up our stuff. "Okay I will carry you if you carry the basket, deal?" he asked.

_As if I really had a choice,_ "Deal."

He handed me the basket and swept me up into his arms again for our trek to the car. I have to admit for all the downsides to injury, I was really relishing in this perk. Being so close to him that I could feel his breaths on my cheek, I took in every part of him that I could before it was over. "You know, I really think I got the shallow end of this deal. You get carried everywhere, and I'm here struggling."

"Its really sweet of you, Chad," I said leaning in to kiss his cheek. _What did I do that for? Oh no he stopped, is he mad? _

He looked into my eyes and said with a smirk, "Well I have my moments."

"You sure do," I added before he began walking again. We said nothing else until we got to the car. I don't know where his mind was but mine was on the kiss, wherever it came from.

Chad POV

I had never though things could turn out like this. I mean I just spent the most perfect day with Sonny. She is so amazing. Our picnic was fun in a way that fun is not usually expressed. We did not do anything out of the ordinary, except I would consider the day extraordinary. We just sat talking, laughing, and getting lost in each others eyes. I don't even remember what happened half the time. _Who new eyes could be such a powerful brain scrambler?_

When we got back to the car, I put her in and walked around to my side, all the time thinking about that unexpected kiss. Sure it was an innocent peck on the cheek. It could happen to anyone. It's the way she would kiss her brother, if she had one. I can't help but acknowledge that however little it may have meant to her, I wanted more. "So Sonny, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well its Saturday. We will practice our sketches once before leaving early. We never work a full day on a Saturday."

"Oh that sounds fun," I said stupidly. _Come on Chad get to the point. _Wait, what was my point? What did I want? Why do I care what she is doing tomorrow?Just because we spent the last couple days together does not mean that we have any reason to see each other tomorrow. _Unless…Just ask her doofus. You will never know unless you ask. You'll just keep sitting here with a dopey look on your face._

"So Sonny," I started again, "Do you want to do something tomorrow after you get done work?"

Her eyes lit up slightly as she said, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Well it can't be any jujitsu obviously, but how about…" She turned her eyes upward and put her hand to her face in thought. She's so cute when she is thinking. Stupid cute. "How about a movie. It's nice, safe, and limits the physical damage that can be done."

I thought about it for a second. A movie with Sonny that would be great, "Okay sounds good." We continued talking about various things until I reached her apartment. We got out of the car and reached the seemingly endless flight of stairs.

Sonny POV

Why does a simple flight of stairs have to be so daunting? There they were mocking me saying, _It would be so easy for anyone to walk up me except you._ Sure it would be relatively easy or at least easier (I doubt it would be easy) to use crutches up the stairs if your knee was allowed to bend, but without the bendy part, how are you supposed to get up them without hitting your leg off of something every five seconds. Maybe with practice I could, but not on the first full day with the torturous things. I stood still glaring at the steps when Chad said, "Get ready Sonshine the Chad-evator will take you up the steps just hold onto those crutches."

I smiled, happy that he wasn't going to make me ask or beg for his help as I thought he might have just a few days ago. _Now that you mention it why was he being so nice? It keeps coming back to this doesn't it?_ I mean Chad is always nice, but in moderation. His niceness is in overdrive, today especially.

He scooped me up into his arms again. Although this may be coming more common, the sparks between us never ceased even now. I do not know if he felt the same feeling, but I would enjoy it while it lasts either way. We were in front of my door and he let me down gently so that I could get my key out of my pocket. I opened the door to find a note on the coffee table that said,

Honey,

I went to supper with friends. If you need me for anything call and I will come straight home? I hope your day was okay.

Love, Mom

"So I guess we have the apartment to ourselves"

Chad raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the couch. "Really, what should we do now?" he asked.

Chad POV

"Stop cheating," she said with a face that made me think she was going to hurt me.

"What? I am not cheating," I said acting offended.

"There is no way that you just happened to get those cards without cheating."

I somehow got roped into playing rummy with Sonny. The points between the puppy dog face with shimmering brown eyes and the start of the game are still a blur. She should figure out a way to capture all of her manipulative charm and sell it. She would be a millionaire, although I guess it only works on one person, lucky me!

After playing for a half hour, I realized that we at least finally found a game that we were pretty evenly matched at. Even though she thinks I'm cheating, "I have not cheated a day in my life, and I would not know how to if I tried. You see everything anyway. I wouldn't be surprised to learn you have eyes on the back of your head."

To further my point, I moved from my perch on a chair across the coffee table from her, to the couch were she sat with her leg propped up. I sat on the arm of the chair and looking through her hair at the back of her head, I said, "Nope I don't see any eyes. It's to bad it would have made a great story for National Geographic."

"Chad okay I get it," she said defeated and apparently convinced that I was probably telling the truth.

I did not find my way back to my original chair, instead I made my way to sit beside her on the couch. We were right next to each other with our legs touching and I casually reached my arm around her. "How are we going to play cards like this? We could see each others hand and what is the fun in that?"

"How about we do something else. We have been playing cards for awhile anyway," I said so close to her that I could smell her shampoo and see every speck of gold in her luscious chocolate eyes.

"What did you have in mind," she said so close to me that we could kiss.

_Control Chad use some self control. You can't kiss her she doesn't want you too. _

_But I want too._

_Stop it not now. _

"How about a movie?" I suggested both relieved and disappointed that I had the self control needed to stay away.

"Okay that sounds good. What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want Sonshine. What's your favorite?"

"Its hard to say, but lets watch '17 Again'"

"Are you kidding me a Zac Efron movie do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you, and it's a great movie. The guy who plays his son is so cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Well I have blonde hair and blue eyes," I said slightly wounded to know she thought a guy besides me was cute, even if I was glad it wasn't Zac stinkin' Efron.

She replied, "Yeah maybe, but you look nothing like him."

"You're kidding right," I asked.

"Okay how about we watch 'The Notebook' instead."

"Fine at least it doesn't have Zac Efron."

"Could you get it for me? It's in my room on the bookshelf. They are in alphabetical order."

I got up reluctant to leave her side and under my breath I said, "Only a girl would alphabetize her movies."

"I heard that," she yelled to me before I entered her room.

When I walked in, I noticed her purple walls and purple and blue flowered comforter . Somehow I never actually took notice to her room when I brought her in before. It's hard to believe that was only last night. I looked around and saw pictures of her and what I would guess was her friends from Wisconsin. Her cast picture was also on her dresser along with glass dolphins that shined when the light hit them. Still scanning the room, my eyes found her bookcase but not before landing on her nightstand.

I did a double take. How could I have not noticed that picture before? Now as I stared, it became the most meaningful part of the room. It was a picture of the two of us from a day months ago, when we worked on the hot EMT sketch together. It was meant as a promotional thing, but the fact that she even had it made my heart flutter. _Maybe she does care._ People don't just put any picture on their nightstand, it has to be the most important to them because it's the last thing they see before they go to bed and the first in the morning when they wake up. I snapped out of my reverie and grabbed the movie before walking to the living room. _She is definitely going to hear about this but when?_


	11. Threshold of Pain

**Hello readers! Thank you for all your reviews, and I know I said I would try to get three chapters out last weekend and I didn't which I will remedy by giving you what I am almost positive is my longest chapter yet. I didn't realize how long it would take to work on my biology term paper, so again I am sorry. As always I would like to hear from all of you. I would be interested in hearing about your favorite part in the story so far whether it is in this chapter or not. It could be a funny line or a sweet moment between Sonny and Chad anything at all just as long as it was your favorite. Thanks again for your reviews and alerts!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

Chad came out of my room and held up the DVD for me to see before walking over to the DVD player and trying to put it in. He got the DVD itself in the player, but who knew the great CDC could be so perplexed by trying to make the picture appear on the screen. All he had to do was switch the source feed, but he didn't know that. I sat there, amused, watching him fiddle with the remote before finally it became too much and I reached over to where he took he sat on the couch, and I took it out of his hand before he irreparably damaged it.

"Chad haven't you ever put a DVD in before."

"Yeah, I have many times, but I'm not used to your TV. It's much more complicated then mine."

With that I pressed a single button and the movie menu appeared on the screen. Playfully sarcastic I added, "Yah, rocket science."

"Well it is your TV; I would hope you know how to work the dumb thing."

I started the movie, and we sat watching it with Chad's arm eventually finding a place around me before I cuddled into his chest. About 30 minutes in, Chad asked if I had any popcorn. I told him where it was and he popped a bag for the two of us to share even bringing in two root beers from the fridge. It was nice being waited on though I never thought Chad would do such a thing. I figured he was the kind of person that had others wait on him instead of the other way around. It was comfortable there on the couch our bodies so close together that I could hear his heartbeat. We used the blanket that was still out from his unexpected stay last night.

I have never felt happier to just sit and watch a movie in my life. Who new doing nothing could be fun. I guess it truly who you are with that is important. _But if that was true why was it so nice with Chad?_ Sure I liked him, but I liked other guys before still the feeling I experienced at that time was completely new. I couldn't describe it, not yet anyway. By the time the movie was over, he was asleep with his head resting against mine that was placed near his shoulder. I didn't know what to do. _Should I wake him up to take out the movie? Should I try to get up? _He would probably wakeup if I did, and looking up at him with only the movement from my eyes, I knew he was just too cute to wake up unnecessarily. So getting up is out and so is waking him up, so what is left? Before to much more internal debate, I drifted off to sleep, but not before grabbing his hand in mine. _This is definitely the best option!_

Chad POV

_Oh what time is it? Where am I? _I could feel a hand in mine and a body next to me. I opened my eyes to see it was Sonny. We were hand in hand on the couch. I didn't know how we ended up that way, but I was not about to complain. Our feet were resting on the coffee table, and we were covered with the blanket from the other day. _What time is it?_ I moved my head around searching for a clock 6:30am. _Really, again? _We must be the sleepiest people in the world. All we have to do is sit down together after 10pm and we were asleep. I didn't want to move I enjoyed feeling the warmth of her body next to mine. Her hair draped over my shoulder and her head resting against me. I could feel her soft smooth hand intertwined in mine. I never wanted to let go. _It's still early. Too early to get ready for work and its not like I could do anything else now anyway, _so I rested my head back on hers and closed my eyes falling back to sleep with thoughts of us together dreaming peaceful, happy dreams.

Sonny POV

"Sonny honey wake up its time for work. You have to get ready."

Who was that trying to wake me up? All I could get out was "Go away" with a bat of my hand. "Come on sweetie get up." I opened my eyes to see my mom's face in front of me I looked around.

I was on the couch. Then, I noticed Chad beside me and remembered the night before. My mom was smiling at me. I looked down and saw Chad and my intertwined hands, but I made no move to separate them. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Interesting."

"I'm making eggs and bacon so get moving," while making her way to the kitchen.

I stretched my free arm and turned slightly towards Chad. I used my hand to lightly shake his shoulder while saying, "Chad wake up." He shook his head in his sleep, so I changed my tactics. "Hey is that Zac Efron?" a little louder than before but not enough for my mom to hear.

With that he sat upright and said, "Get out of here, Zac."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was the funniest thing I ever seen, him with his hair standing up in all directions reacting so much to Zac Efron. "Sonny?" he said looking over at me. "Never say things like that again. I hate nightmares."

"Really Chad, why don't you like him so much?"

"He thinks he can get all of the big movie roles, but I got news for him. Chad Dylan Cooper is the 'Greatest Actor of our Generation'."

"Okay Chad, sure," patronizing him before changing the subject. I added, "If I didn't know any better I would say you moved in; two mornings in a row I wake up to see you on my couch."

"Yes but this morning you were there, too," he said with a smile.

"Come on we have to get ready." I moved to get up noticing our hands were still entwined. We looked at each other and blushed before quickly moving them apart. _I could get used to this._

Sonny POV

Walking down to my car to get a change of clothes for the second day in a row, I could not help but wonder how we got here. One day we act like we don't like each other, the next we are in the hospital, and after that I am at her house all the time. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't the dislike have come after the injury instead of before? Although I know I was just acting the part I am usually seen as, the self centered jerk throb. I liked Sonny from the beginning, and the only way she could like me now is if she liked me before the accident because with anyone else it would have just compounded the dislike. Right?

I opened my trunk and pulled out the new clothes making my way to the spare bathroom to change and clean up once I got inside. When I was done, I walked into the kitchen to see if she was finished yet. When I opened the door, I saw, not Sonny, but her mother at the stove. The sound of sizzling bacon filled my ears and the smell hit me. I did not realize how hungry I was until then.

She turned to me and said, "Chad take a seat. It's almost done. You know you are becoming a regular fixture here. If I didn't know any better I could say you moved in and didn't tell me."

From her face I knew she was only kidding around, but I said, "I'm sorry Ms. Monroe. I know you probably do not want me here so much especially because it seems like every time I sit on your couch I fall asleep. We were just watching a movie and it was late…"

"Chad don't worry I understand. I had to turn the TV off when I got home. I called the studio again so they could tell your parents you are okay. Did you talk to your parents at all yesterday?"

"Yah, I stopped home yesterday between takes for a couple minutes."

"Maybe you should give me your number, so I could tell them directly if this should happen again. Not that you should make a habit of it."

She said with a smile. Her smile reminded me of Sonny's except somehow it did not suit her as well as it did for Sonny, but nobody could be half as good as Sonny at anything. I wrote down my number for her and she put in on a message board near the phone.

"So are you and Sonny going out now?" I choked on the orange juice that I had poured from the pitched on the table. _Dating? Was this a conversation I really wanted to have with someone I barely knew? Especially if it was the mom of a girl I liked?_ The answer was an emphatic NO! "We are not dating we are just…friends at the present time," I said trying to regain my composure and my breathing after inhaling the orange juice into my lungs.

"Really because I have never fallen asleep on the couch holding hands and cuddling with a friend," she said amused and enjoying my pain way to much. _Sonny where are you? Wherever it is get in her now. HELP ME! SOS! Anything to get me out of this._ After a few silent seconds that felt like an eternity, I heard struggling at the door, _finally Sonny_. I got up as fast as I could and opened the swinging door in my direction.

She looked happy for the help and came through while saying, "Thanks Chad, who new a door could be such a pain?" _Not as much pain as I was in believe me._

I pulled out the chair for her and placed her crutches under her chair after she sat down as I did yesterday. With her here I felt safe, I doubt her mom would start up that particular line of conversation again now, but if she did at least with Sonny there I would not have to suffer alone. As it turns out, we ate breakfast with little conversation about me and Sonny, which I was immensely happy about. We ate and joked enjoying ourselves. With Sonny there, it couldn't help but feel like it was the most comfortable place in the world.

Sonny POV

I was in my room trying to get ready for work. I washed up and got dressed in one of my favorite shirts, a pink blouse, before pulling out a pair of loose jeans and trying to pull them on. It was a no go. They were still too tight in the leg to accommodate the brace. I looked out the window and admired the sun shining on what was to no doubt be a beautiful spring day. It was supposed to be warm out today, so I replace my jeans and swapped them for a pair of shorts. I slipped them on moving easily over my brace to my relief. Sure everyone could see just how injured I was, but I was really sick of sweatpants, and it was only yesterday that I really had to wear them for any length of time.

I went out in my socks awkwardly carrying my shoes, one in each hand, while still using my crutches. I dropped my shoes by the door and made my way to the kitchen. When I tried to open it, Chad was there ready to help me. I had to hand it to him; he really did know how to make a girl feel like a princess! All that special treatment was really growing on me. We ate, much like yesterday morning, although Chad had a kind of worried or maybe uncomfortable look on his face every time the conversation came close to talking about the two of us. Weird! Although, it quickly subsided when the subject changed or when we stared into each others eyes. No matter how many times it happens, I still can not get used to those endless pools of blue.

When we were finished eating I said, "Maybe we should get to work Chad."

"Yah sure," he said while walking toward the door, "Thank you again for breakfast Ms. Monroe."

I stayed behind to talk to my mom while he went into the living room. "I'll see you later mom."

"Be careful Sonny. Oh, I almost forgot I called the specialist the ER doctor recommended, and you have an appointment today at 4pm so make sure you are here early so we can leave. It is very important."

"Okay, thanks mom, I'll be sure to be ready by 3:30 so we can go. You are taking me right?"

"Yah sure. I will see you then. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

My mom made her way over to the door and held it open for me to get through before going to clean up breakfast. Chad sat on the couch my shoes now sat at his feet. Looking up he said, "Have a seat Sonshine. Chad Dylan Cooper will help you with your shoes."

"Will you tell Chad Dylan Cooper I said thank you?" I said chuckling amused once again by his third person reference to himself. I made my way to the end of the couch away from him and swung up my feet so he could reach them.

"I'll be sure to let him know. As you know he and I are like this," he said crossing his fingers and winking in my direction.

If I wasn't sitting I would be trying my best not to go weak at the knees. "So why are you so helpful lately? And I seem to see you more often, not to mention you have taken over my couch."

"Can't a ….friend want to help another friend? As for seeing you more, I always see you a lot and enjoy our time together. The couch on the other hand I'm convinced has a sleeping dust on it to make anyone who sits in it fall asleep."

"Really Chad? Really?" I asked not even trying to hide my laughter. Chad may not think much of comedy shows, but he always knows how to make me laugh.


	12. Element of Surprise

**Hello again and as always ****Thank You**** for the reviews!! Thanks especially to **_**Black Licorice Addict**__**, **__**SciFiGeek14**__**, **__**awtwin1**__**, **__**LilRockerStar**__**, **__**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick**__**, **_**and **_**EllietheDisneyfreak**_** who reviewed the last chapter. Everybody let me know what you think of this chapter. I always say it, but it is true I love to hear from you guys. Enjoy **

**-A.**

Chad POV

Putting on her shoes I couldn't help but watch her as she joked about my CDC comments. When she asked about why I am around so much what could I tell her? Could I tell her that I want to spend every hour of my day with her or do I go the buddy route? Sadly, I chose the buddy route. How could I explain to her how I felt? She would think I was crazy. When I had her second shoe on and was ready to tie it, her mom came out of the kitchen and saw us again on the couch Sonny sitting up with her legs on the couch and me at her feet putting on her shoes. I blushed when I saw her. I could only imagine what she though of me putting on her daughters shoes. Sure it's purely innocent, but it's not something most people do for each other on a daily basis, and she already interrogated me about the two of us_. Okay maybe that is a little exaggerated…but not by much._

This sweet act probably only cemented her suspicions in her mind. We were sitting on the couch laughing and staring at each other in between the whole shoe thing. What else could she think? She had a knowing smile on her face and said nothing while making her way to her room.

"For some reason I can't explain that felt awkward," Sonny whispered after her mom was out of sight. I couldn't help but agree. I enjoyed my time with Sonny, but I enjoyed it more when we were alone. When she was the only person in the room who could see my reactions to her, we could stare into each others eyes without anyone noticing like during the picnic overlooking the valley. No spectators, no comments later, just special moments that were all our own forever.

We were ready to go so she got up from the couch herself while I made my way to the door. Watching her walk I noticed her sweatpants were gone being replaced by a pair of shorts that show off her legs. I hadn't noticed before because I was really tense about my conversation with her mom. You have to admit that is not a conversation anyone would have wanted to have with their own parents, let alone with someone elses. Now, however, it seems so obvious and she looked absolutely beautiful. It was not beauty of a magazine where people try too hard to live up to what others think is beautiful. With Sonny, it always is more of, "_I'm beautiful without knowing it or even trying."_

We walked through the hall to the top of the stairs, "So, Sonny do you want to hop down the stairs like yesterday or do you want me to carry you?"

I already knew the answer before she spoke sarcastically, "As much as a repeat of yesterday would be fun, it would probably be best if the great CDC just carried me." _Darn that sweet smile._ That smile just makes me melt into a puddle of Chad pudding on the floor. _Pull yourself together!_

"Okay have a seat and I will run your crutches to the car. Be right back," I said taking off. I ran down and got back as fast as I could, so I would not keep her waiting.

"That really was fast," she said when I got back. I scooped her into my arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and for me at least, it felt like it was. I could keep her near me forever and die a happy man, but all too soon I placed her into the passenger's seat before making my way to my side of the car.

"Ready Sonshine?" I asked before turning the car on and making our way to the studio.

Sonny POV

We got to the studio way to soon for my taste. I was not ready to say goodbye to Chad. For some reason every time I have to say goodbye to him it gets harder and harder. We got in the studio, and he walked me to the set for rehearsal. "Well bye, Chad. I guess I will see you later. Good luck with rehearsals," I was disappointed but wouldn't let it show.

"Sonny the Falls do not practice on Saturday's its our day off."

"Really? Then why did you bring me to work? My mom could have drove me," I said disappointed even more that I had to work and he could go who knows where with whoever he wants that wasn't me.

"Sonny, I said I don't have work. I didn't say I wasn't going to stay," he thought for a moment then started to look worried.

"That is okay isn't it? You do want me here don't you?"

_Do I want him here? Was there ever an easier question? Duh but how can I phrase it that doesn't make me sound desperate?_ "Yah sure you can stay if you want. It will only be a couple hours. Then, we can go do something before my doctors appointment."

His face went slightly pale, "You have a doctors appointment? Are you okay you're not still in a lot of pain are you? Maybe I should take you back home you need your rest and you could get hurt again at rehearsal."

"Chad calm down. I am fine. I just have to see the specialist like the doctor said in the ER. You should remember you were there."

Chad POV

If I was being completely honest with myself, I remembered little from that night except for Sonny in a broken heap lying on the floor. Some things you can't un-see and I would be haunted by that image for the rest of my life. Actually my only memories of that night were of Sonny, everyone else may as well have not been there at all. She was my only focus just like she usually always is.

"Oh yah sure," truthfully I could care have cared less about the doctor I only wanted her to be safe and get better.

"So we have until 3:30 okay."

"Yah sure but how are you getting to the doctors?"

"My mom is getting off work early."

"Well I could take you if she needs to stay at work," _nice Chad allow an in without making yourself appear the focus_.

"No Chad I need my mom to go. She wasn't at the hospital and she knows what she is talking about with this stuff. She is a nurse after all."

"Okay I get it. Now get to practice." I walked over to sit on the first row of bleachers. They were empty now, but when they were taping Sonny's fans filled the stands. It must be nice to have the input of the fans. I mean at the Falls we just do our stuff and never really see the direct reaction of our fans. I sat there as Sonny and her cast got ready to put the funny in Chuckle City.

Sonny POV

Seeing Chad watching us from the stands did nothing to help my concentration, but we got through our sketches until we reached the final sketch of the day. The ninja sketch my favorite of all. We had our harnesses on and were attached to wires with everyone swinging around doing flips, kicks, and fighting sequences in mid air. It was supposed to be like the kung fu movies where our words did not match our mouth movement.

When I looked over at Chad, I did not see humor in his eyes but fear, which was odd because he was doubled over laughing for most of the other sketches. When we were done we got out of our harnesses and grabbed our stuff to leave. I made my way over to Chad who was still sitting on the bleachers silent. "So how did you like the sketches?"

"They were great, but maybe you should cut the ninja sketch."

"What? Why?" I said a little hurt that was my favorite sketch.

"It seems really dangerous with all of you flying in the air, what if you were to fall and hurt yourself?" he asked looking as if he was really concerned.

"Chad I got hurt from a much lower height."

"That's exactly my point. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again."

"Are you saying you care?" I asked with a smile trying to brighten his mood.

"Well…I…maybe…I don't know."

"Well Chad I am not cutting the sketch so you are just going to have to deal with it. It's my favorite and it is worth the risk; not to mention, we are not even up that high. Now let's go. We have four and a half hours until I have to get home. What should we do?" At this his face brightened. _I'm taking a leap but I think he has a plan_.

Chad POV

_What to do, what to do? Okay four and a half hours lets see…no, no not that…maybe…no, no that takes more time_. Then, it came to me _the coast_. "Okay I have a plan, but we need to pack a lunch again and I hope you know how to swim."

She sat there looking at me incredulously, "Chad have you lost your mind? I can't swim with this thing I'll sink." She sat patting her brace to show her point.

_Why is she always questioning my sanity lately? Gosh_. "I know that silly. Swimming is just the backup plan if things go horribly wrong." _Honestly she underestimates me._

"So what are we doing that leaves swimming as a backup plan?" she raised one eyebrow in question.

"You'll see. It will be no fun if I just tell you, Sonshine. Okay we are going to need towels or a blanket, sunscreen and like I said food, so I will go get the food while you go back to your dressing room to relax for a bit."

"Don't even try that Cooper. I am coming with whether you like it or not."

I decided not to argue she's cute when she's stubborn because you can' change her mind but she is kind of scary too. She is not someone you want to mess with, "Okay so I'm getting the feeling that we are both going for the food."

At that we turned and made our way to the commissary. I ordered two Chad sandwiches because none of the others are nearly good enough for her. Sonny needs the best! Then we picked our drinks and snacks before we made it to my dressing room in search of towels and sunscreen along with the picnic basket from the other day. When we finally made our way to my car, she asked, "So are you going to tell me what this is all for yet?"

"Nah, I think I will wait. Anything worth having is worth waiting for it builds suspense," I said drawing my face momentarily closer to hers while taking my position on the driver's seat.

She left it go with little more on the subject, so we went back to discussing ourselves, families, and anything else under the sun. I was enjoying my chance to get to know Sonny better. I have to say she's surprising. I would have never guessed some of the things she told me just from looking at her but I guess people are rarely what they seem. Take me for instance. I act like a jerk throb to everyone else, but with Sonny I can be myself kind, generous, and at times I hate to say it but funny not to mention I am completely humble. As we neared our destination I asked, "Are you ready for the best day of your life?"


	13. An Art of Fluid Motion

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Especially **___**SWACfan8649**__**, **__**awtwin1**__**, **__**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick**__**, **__**EllietheDisneyfreak**__**, **__**BunnyandChannylove**__**, **_**and**___**LilRockerStar**___**who reviewed the last chapter. I hope everybody likes this chapter. I think it's a good date let me know what you think. Review, please!!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

Was all of this secrecy really necessary? I mean what could be the reason for it. We neared the coast and pulled into the parking lot of a marina. _Please do not tell me Chad has his own boat or cruise ship knowing him?_ _What teenager has his own boat?_ When we got out, he led the way carrying the towels and the basket.

"Be careful Sonny. The boards on the pier can be a little uneven."

"What are we doing? Please tell me you do not have a three story boat with ten maids and a butler," I said playing around with him. _If he's not going to tell me I'll have to make it up as I go along_.

It seemed the farther through the maze of boats we went the bigger they got. Then, I saw the pier end a couple of feet in front of us. There was a big boat docked to the right and as far as I could tell it was the only boat left, so I started to make my way toward it.

"Not that way Sonny," he said before I made my way to far down the dock.

"Then, where are we going? There are no more boats," I said confused. _What is he trying to do_?

He just put his finger up to stop me from asking further and motioned for me to follow him. Without a better idea, I decided to trust him whether it was a good idea or not. We reached the end of the dock, there was nowhere else to go, and I could see nothing around. He pointed down towards the water and my eyes followed anxious to see what his master plan was. That's when I saw it, a wooden rowboat amongst all these mansions on the water. All I could do was laugh. _Only Chad would find a way to plan something so completely unexpected_.

He sat down on the dock before hoping into the boat. I just stared at him. _This is going to be interesting. How am I supposed to get down there more importantly how am I supposed to get back up?_ "Just sit down on the dock and dangle your feet over the side," he said noticing what I could only imagine was a pretty "interesting" expression on my face. I did as he said still unsure of how I was going to get down there. He reached up and put his hands to my waist and told me to push myself off the dock. I did as I was told despite the better judgment I would have had if his hands were not at my waist sending sparks through my body. Electricity flowed through us like an electric eel restarting my heart. _Who knew such a reaction even existed_? The truth is it only ever happened with Chad for whatever reason. _I wonder if he felt it, too_. If he did he didn't show it although my head was spinning so much that a bomb could have went off and I wouldn't have noticed.

Chad POV

How could electricity pass through the two of us every time we touched and it's only getting stronger. If we held a light bulb in our hands, we probably would have enough electricity to power a small city. By next week, we could power the whole west coast. _Keep your head on straight Chad_. _Do not drop her that is not what you need right now? That is the way to stop a relationship before it starts. One time maybe you could get away with it, but if she gets hurt every time she sees you it will not be long before she figures out she is better off without you, even if you are Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation. Huh, it has been awhile since I said that._

When she pushed herself off the dock, I caught her and lowered her down gently with my hands still on her waist. I enjoyed being near her, but I let go as soon as I knew she was safely down. _I can't freak her out we could only be together if I knew she liked me, too._

"Wow, Chad it's a good thing you are strong. I thought for sure I was going to have to go for the backup plan," she said giving me one of her smiles that made my heartbeat dangerously fast and my body weak. _How is it that one girl could single handedly bring down Chad Dylan Cooper at everything?_ If she only realized the power she had she could make me do anything she wants and I would be defenseless.

I sat in the middle of the boat where the oars were with her at the back facing me. I put the oars in the water; after pushing off the dock, we were making our way for open water. The sun was shining off the surface of the water accentuating the waves that were floating around us as we passed through the water. The sky was blue and cloudless only adding to the beauty of our surroundings. I could smell the water with ever gust of wind. It was beautiful all around and I am not talking solely about the weather. Looking at Sonny as her eyes glimmered with the shimmering water and sunlight played off her hair, I knew she was the main reason the day seemed so perfect because she was the Sonshine that always brightened my day.

Sonny POV

Who knew Chad's eyes could get even more sparkly, but the light on the water definitely did something special to them. With the water as a backdrop, I knew his eyes were the color of the ocean and the blue sky mixed into one color which was endlessly changing and new. I could see his arm muscles flex and tense with every stroke. It took all of my power to stay in my seat. I wanted to join him on his bench and to feel his arms around me again. Before I lost every ounce of control I had left, I saw that we had reached a small island that was just far enough away to be slightly invisible from the docks.

The island was not large and had no trees. It was more of a lone sand dune within the sea. Nobody would be able to tell it was here unless they saw us, apparently walking on water. Chad got out first then I stood and he lifted me out of the boat the electricity passing through us again as strong as ever. When I saw his face in focus again, it was redder then I remembered it…although it was probably just the sun.

"Have a seat Sonny," he said after putting the towels down together forming one blanket covering the sand. The sand was surprisingly dry considering it was in the middle of the ocean but whatever. He sat beside me placing the basket in front of us and pulled out the "Chad" sandwiches, of course. He is the only person who would want to eat himself. I couldn't help myself from smiling he really is something else.

"So Chad don't you ever get enough of yourself," I asked motioning toward the sandwiches.

He gave me one of his smiles and said, "I have at least one Chad sandwich everyday, Sonny. Its part of a balanced diet. I figured you would want a Chad sandwich seeing as how you can't get enough of me."

"Chad, how can it be a balanced diet if you have the same thing everyday?" I wasn't even going to acknowledge that last part. _What could I possibly say that wouldn't be an outright lie?_ I couldn't get enough of our time together, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I am not a lost puppy who needs him to survive. I am an independent actress who sometimes…maybe…wants him to like me as much as I like him. Not that he would ever know.

I opted to continue with, "So, do you come to the middle of the ocean often? It seems like an unusual place for lunch."

He smirked again, "When has CDC ever done anything usual. Usual is boring CDC is not boring."

"CDC needs to stop referring to himself in the third person. It's been more than five minutes since you did that I thought you were learning to control yourself," playfully shoving him.

"Well back to your original question **I**," he exaggerated, "don't come out here that much you and your injuries are making me get creative." I didn't know what to say he went through all this trouble to spend time with me. He could have done anything he wanted to with anyone else. Everyone knows it would have been easier, but he went through all this trouble for me I was impressed. _He could be so sweet!_

Chad POV

We sat talking and eating our lunch. When I finally saw what I came here to show her, I said, "You know this isn't the only reason I brought you here." I put my hands out to reference the beautiful expanse of ocean and picnic in front of us.

She looked confused, "Then what did we come here for?" I took her shoulders and turned her in the right direction, while pointing out exactly the beautiful sight that we came here to see.

Farther out in the ocean you could see dolphins swimming and leaping through the air. Against the near perfect sky and water, it was picturesque and could have easily made a best selling postcard. When she saw the magnificent creatures, her jaw dropped in awe. I have to say I was amazed too and I have seen them before on two separate occasions. She turned and looked at me briefly with an expression of amazement, gratitude, and pure excitement. We stared at the horizon until they finally swam away to join some other dolphins in the seemingly endless expanse that is the ocean.

"Chad…" She was still speechless fighting for words, "That was amazing. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. I love dolphins they are my favorite animal."

"I know. I saw them all over your room when you made me go in for the movie last night."

She started thinking about that and then she said trying to pretend like she was uninterested but nothing could get past me. I know all her tricks. "So you didn't happen to see anything else did you."

This could be fun, "No."

She looked slightly relieved before I added, "Except the promo picture of the two of us on your nightstand. How did you get it anyway? I though the studio just used it for ads."

"Well, Marshall gave it to me so that I could approve it. You were supposed to get it from your director, too." _Darn those Mackenzie Falls people someone may very well get fired._ All this time she has gotten to look at the two of us together and I have had to live unaware that I could have the one known picture of the two of us together.

There were others of course but they were far less appealing. Our casts were together in some of them and others we were fighting but that picture was perfect. It was just the two of us alone getting lost in each others eyes…kind of like now. I looked down. If we keep this up we won't get back before next week let alone 3:30 for her doctors appointment. Speaking of, _what time is it?_


	14. A Race Against Time

**Hello readers! Thank you for all the awesome reviews!! Thanks to **_**BunnyandChannylove**__**, **__**One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick**__**, **__**EllietheDisneyfreak**__**, **__**LilRockerStar**__**, **__**awtwin1**__**, **__**Black Licorice Addict**__**, **_**and**___**SWACfan8649**_** who reviewed the last chapter. I hope everybody likes this chapter. Keep reviewing!!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

I saw Chad pull out his phone and look at the screen in horror. _What could possibly have warranted that reaction?_ We were supposed to be having a good time. He snapped out of it before saying, "We have to go now or we are going to be late!"

He started hurrying to pack up. _Late for what we weren't…_ That's when it hit me. _ I have a doctor's appointment. _If I was late my mom was sure to have my head. She said she didn't want me to miss it and when she says something she means business. I started helping him clean up, but he already was mostly done by the time I got my act together.

He lifted me up and hurried to get me into the boat going back later to pick up the towels and basket. "Are you ready Sonshine? I promise we will make it back on time or my name isn't Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well then I hope we get back on time because if you were no longer Chad Dylan Cooper you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. You would have to much time not having to say your name every few seconds," I said smiling trying to get him to slow down just to breathe.

I don't know why he cares so much anyway, it's not like it is his doctors appointment or his mom that he would have to contend with. He smiled at me acknowledging my attempt, but the flexing and tensing of his muscles did not slow. It was impressive because I never knew he was so in shape for an Olympic rowing team. We got to the docks in record time. Gone was any awkwardness about how to get up to the dock. I stood with my hands on his shoulders and he lifted me up to sit on the dock from where he was standing on the middle seat. Then, he passed up the basket and with just a hop he got in position to pull himself up to the dock. When he tied the boat, he helped me up and gave me my crutches that were still on the dock.

We made our way as fast as we could to the car though he was not impatient and allowed me to go only as fast as I could. He obviously didn't want me to get hurt again and now that we were back on land he seemed confident we could get back on time. We reached the car and got in swiftly. All of our moves were coordinated without the need for verbal communication. We could already feel out what the other was going to do as if we could read each others mind.

Chad POV

_Really Chad, you have one responsibility today, watch the time and make sure Sonny gets home for her appointment on time, and you almost blow it._ We got out of there so fast I really hope Sonny didn't mind to much the speed at which we traveled. She really needs to go to the doctors though it is the most important thing for her to get better again. There will be time for us later. _Not that I'm saying there will be an us or even that I want there to be one. _Not to mention, I didn't want to seem irresponsible to her mother. It would make a bad impression and I really wanted to be on her good side if only because I really, really like Sonny and do not want any ill feelings to come between us.

We moved so fluidly together she knew just the small movements that needed to be done to get through everything quickly. Like when we got back to the dock she stood without me having to tell her. Sometimes I honestly believe we can read each others minds. We compliment each other. We work perfectly even through from the outside it seems like we are completely different and shouldn't work well.

Sitting here now driving the car to her house, I can't help but hope someday she realizes she likes me as much as I like her. _Not that would tell her._ Chad does not fall for girls they fall for him. It lessens heartbreak, for me anyway. Deep in my thought I was instantly taken back to reality when I felt a hand in mine. I looked down for a second and saw her hand with mine. It was unexpected to say the least and perfect at the same time. It was like the two hands belonged together and were made for each other. I could fell the softness and warmth of her hand before looking up into her eyes which was a mistake because I was still driving.

I heard the blaring of car horns and put my focus on the road again before she spoke, "Chad, thank you for caring so much about getting me home on time because I am positive that if it weren't for we would still be trying to get back."

She gave my hand a little squeeze. I could only glance in her direction for fear that I would once again lose myself in her eyes which is a really bad idea on the road. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt the tingling sensation long after her lips left. The blaring of car horns returned causing her to giggle. _Pull yourself together Chad you are driving. Do you want to lose yourself now and get in an accident? No. So focus, breath, and get a grip she is just a girl. SHE IS NOT JUST A GIRL SHE IS SONNY! _ I pulled myself together and was happy to see we were outside her apartment still hand in hand, but no longer in danger of my driving. I looked to the clock 3:25 just in time. Chad and Sonny: 1; Universe: 0.

Sonny POV

We got there just a bit early which was surprising considering we started out late. Chad said, "Stay here Sonny. I will go up to tell your mom you are ready so you don't have to go up and down the stairs. Okay?"

"Yah sure sounds good."

At that he hopped out saying, "Be right back," before making his way to the sidewalk and going out of sight up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later he came down with my mom in tow. He came to my door and opened it before reaching to the backseat and pulling out my crutches. I got up and hopped onto the sidewalk before he closed the door. He followed me to my mom's car where it was parked down the street.

"Sonny?" Chad said from where he stood beside me.

"Yah," I said looking over to him.

"I really hope the doctor says you will be fine soon. I really am sorry again."

"Chad I…"

"I know you told me not to say it again, but I went for about a day without apologizing," he stopped in thought. "At least I think I didn't I could be wrong."

"Thanks Chad for everything. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" I asked as he opened my mom's car door for me.

"You can bet on it," he said while taking my crutches when I sat down. He opened the door and put them on the back seat.

"Bye Chad," I said with a wave before he closed the door.

I watched him as he stood on the sidewalk as we drove out of sight. I was lost in my thoughts before my mother finally brought me back, "So how was your day?"

_What could possibly be an appropriate answer for that?_ Perfect, amazing all these words seemed cheap in comparison to what I actually felt. All day with Chad, talking, laughing, and watching dolphins it was… "Indescribable." I finally decided that the only way to adequately describe it was, oddly enough, to not even try because there are no words in the English language that are good enough for the feelings that the day brought to my heart.

Chad POV

Watching Sonny ride off without me, I knew I wanted to be in that car with her but that was not an option. This was something she had to do with her mom. Not a friend or coworker or whatever she I am to her. I would just have to hear about it tomorrow. I went home and got a shower to get the salty ocean mist out of my hair.

Every thought I had was of her even though I tried to focus on other things. When I got dressed, I went to my room to try to do some homework from the past few days, but it was useless. I went down to dinner with my family which could have taken my mind off her if my mom hadn't asked, "So, what have you been up to the past couple of days? You haven't been home since Thursday for more than ten minutes. I thought you moved to Europe without telling me."

"Mom you're overreacting. Sonny's mom said she called both nights when I fell asleep on the couch, and I called you yesterday while I was at work to talk."

"So how are things going with Sonny now that you follow her around every waking hour of the day," my mom asked with a smirk.

She probably can tell how much I like Sonny. I talk about her sometimes and my actions the past few days probably only fueled her suspicions. My mom should have been a detective instead of a novelist; she never misses anything. My dad chimed in trying to save me from the direction this conversation was going, "So how was work son?"

Happy for the chance at an alternate conversation, I quickly jumped in, "Not bad. We got done another episode yesterday and as you know we don't work on Saturdays, so I mostly hung out with Sonny today."

_Genius, you had an out and you just bring it full circle. You idiot think before you speak. You are really not helping the cause, and keep Sonny out of your mind for now or just control yourself._ Why is that so difficult? "Is Sonny coming over Chad? Huh, huh?" my little sister Lily asked eagerly. She loves So Random which I don't completely understand, but her favorite cast member is Sonny which I could completely agree with. The kid had good taste in that department at least. What can I say she is my little sister some of my genius had to rub off on her eventually right?

"She's not coming today. Maybe I'll see if she wants to come by to see you on Monday after work. It all depends on how her doctor's appointment goes."

"Well I would personally love to meet her. Wouldn't you honey?" my mom asked dad.

"Yah sure it would be great," he said sincerely but with nothing additional to say. One of the best things about my dad is he keeps it simple and to the point whereas my mom can go on forever about details.

I went up to my room and eventually fell asleep listening to one of my favorite CDs. As I drifted into unconsciousness my thoughts went once again to Sonny with no hope of being suppressed any longer.


	15. SelfDefense

**Hello readers! Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are awesome as always. Keep reviewing! Your reviews for this chapter will encourage me to get out my next chapter, effectively helping me to procrastinate for studying for my finals next week (Psh, I don't procrastinate. **_**What are you talking about of course you do?)**_**. [Great now I'm going insane talking to myself. Fantastic!] :)**

**No matter if I am crazy or not, please review!!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

Why is it that every time you go to the doctors, you could be one of only two or three people in the waiting room and still have to wait forever? My mother pulled out her keys to open the door to our apartment at 6pm two hours after the appointment was supposed to have started. "Home sweet home," I said exhausted.

We had to wait 30 minutes after our scheduled appointment because apparently they were running late today._ Right like it was only today that it happened. _ The doctor checked me out and rescanned my knee. He said it was healing well and would not need surgery. He told me I would need to do therapy exercises throughout the day to keep the muscles from tensing. I was surprised, but happy to hear I could get rid of that clunky brace and trade it in for a smaller fabric type brace that kept the knee stable while allowing for a small range of motion. _Hey, it's more then I had before._ I would still need the crutches and the brace for a couple weeks, but at least I can move my leg a bit more then before.

I made my way over to the couch and plopped down laying back with my feet up. My mom turned to me and asked, "So what do you want for supper, honey?"

I thought for a minute while reaching for the remote, "How about chicken soup?"

"That will take awhile and I am starving. How about hamburgers and French fries?"

"Sounds good," _I agree that would take awhile, but if you are not going to follow a suggestion why ask?_ I flipped through the channels as I heard banging and clanging of pans in the kitchen.

In no time I heard, "Sonny, dinner is ready."

I made my way through the door clumsily because the door was not open for me this time. At that instant, I thought of Chad as I made my way to my chair and placed my crutches on the ground. I knew I missed him more then I would care to admit. A couple of days ago I would have thought I was insane for thinking about Chad so much, but over the past few days, I have gotten so used to seeing him it was inevitable that my mind would travel to him. It's true I have thought about him a bit every day since I met him, but this is ridiculous. I can't go five seconds without thinking about him or missing him.

I ate my food in almost silence only answering questions directly asked. I just didn't feel like talking. Then mom stunned me, "Look Sonny, I know you miss Chad, but you can't see each other every hour of every day unless you become joined at the hip." Then in an after thought with a mock serious face, "which is not an option or permission."

In my high voice I replied, "Mom, I am not thinking of Chad. Psh and I am not missing him. I was thinking about… my schoolwork." _Way to go Sonny!_

"Really Sonny, what is it about?"

_Maybe not so way to go. Think Sonny think,_ "It's about aquatic life, dolphins in fact." _Great that was about Chad. Well at least she doesn't know about that._

"Sonny you may be able to fool someone else with that but I am your mother I have known you all your life and you are in love with that boy. You should see the two of you together. It's like everything else disappears and you only see each other. Talk about being a third wheel in your own kitchen while having breakfast with the two of you."

"Mom, Mommy. I do not love him," I said in denial trying more to convince myself then her because it was clear she was not buying it anyway.

"Well either way, I hope it works out for you because I have never seen two people who act like you two around each other. You are so synchronized sometimes it's like you can read each others minds."

"Okay mom," nothing else I could say would convince her so I gave up and ate as fast as I could before going back to my room.

I decided to get some homework done, but was too preoccupied to concentrate enough to get anything done. _Should I call Chad? Is that weird or would he want me to call? No, just read a book or something. _I made my way over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book without even reading the title and fell back into bed. I was fifteen minutes into staring at the same page before I gave into sleep and was hit by dreams of Chad.

Chad POV

I woke up the next morning forgetting where I was. It felt like so long since I woke up in my own bedroom. In truth, I realized, I only had been away two days. Despite that realization, I was overcome by the fact that I would have given anything to be back on that lumpy, old couch instead on my huge four poster bed. _Who knew anyone could ever miss sleeping on a couch? _

I looked at the time it was 11 am. I pulled my phone off the nightstand. I couldn't wait any longer and dialed the number. "Hey Sonny, good morning. Are you doing anything?"

"No do you want to come over we can hang out." _I couldn't have asked for anything better._

"I'll be right there." I hung up and was unable to contain myself knowing I would once again see Sonny's shining face. I got dressed before running down the stairs and saying good morning to my family while quickly grabbing a banana. I said my goodbyes and drove off in my baby with the top down and the tunes blasting. When I got to her apartment, I knocked on the door and waited for her to come.

"Hey Sonshine, did you miss me?"

"Hey Chad. I was surprised to see that you didn't break in last night to sleep on my couch. You must have grown fond of it you stayed here enough," she said joking. _Point taken. Lay off the 'miss me' jokes unless you want them thrown back. _

"So how was your doctor's appointment?" I asked honestly interested. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and I want her to heal up soon. Me being partly to blame only compounded my feelings.

"It went well, Cooper. The doctor said it's already getting better," she pulled up her pant leg to show me the new brace, "and he upgraded me to 'move your leg if you dare' instead of 'keep it straight at all cost.' Now if I'm not mistaken I would call that a success," she said jokingly.

She can even make injury funny, no wonder she's part of the best comedy on television. I only watch to see her but that is enough to be the best in my book.

"Funny Monroe."

"I try. Anyway I need to move it so it does not get too stiff and the doctor said with any luck I may be able to lose the brace in a couple of weeks."

"That's great news Sonny," I said while moving to sit beside her on the couch.

"I'm glad to hear you are going to be okay."

"Thanks Chad. I never knew you cared."

"I only care if it's about you," a blush ran across her face. _Stupid cute!_

Sonny POV

How sweet and definitely un-Chad. I put my hand to his forehead and said, "Well you don't feel like you have a fever."

"Hah, hah very funny. What can't I care?" he asked unamused.

"If it had been a week ago, I would have said no, but lately I'd go with…maybe."

"Okay I guess I will take that for now. So what do you want to do?" he said brightening up a bit.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first," he said looking at me.

"Well I asked you second," I said staring him down. There is no way I was going to let him win.

"Okay how about we go to a movie. We never went yesterday."

"Sounds good. What should we see?"

"No, no now it is your turn to choose. I chose the general activity, you choose the specific movie or no deal." _Reasonable enough, but what did I want to see? It would be hilarious to see Chad at a princess movie but even I don't know if I could take that type of movie. What about 'Fight for Love' I hear it has some action and romance it was a perfect mix._

"Your saying you will watch any movie I want even if it is a princess movie?"

He groaned and rolled him eyes clearly not enjoying the thought, but he replied, "Yes that is the deal."

It is fun to see him squirm. _Is it wrong for me to enjoy it just a little? Nah_. With a smile, I saved him from his discontent, "Well lucky for you I chose 'Fight for Love'. Have you heard of it?"

"No, but it has to be better than princesses. At least fight is in the title."

"Okay then let me grab my purse and we can go."

I got my stuff together and left a note for my mom who was out with her friends. By now we had a system for getting to the car, so we were off to the movies in no time. We arrived at the movie theater ten minutes before the movie was to start. Chad and I walked up to the ticket window where I began to pull out my money when Chad put his hand over mine and said, "Don't worry it's on me."

I couldn't help but lose myself for a moment as my eyes met his. We were pulled back to reality when the woman in the ticket booth handed over our tickets. "Thanks," was all I could get out.

We went in to the snack counter and surveyed our choices. Chad got two root beers and large popcorn for us to share. We sat down and started munching as the previews started to dance across the screen the lights dimming to set the tone.


	16. Trust Your Instincts

**Hello readers! The next chapter is out a bit early as promised. I could not get it out yesterday though because my internet was not working. Remember to review! Now that my finals are done, I am going to get another chapter out this weekend and a one shot so review and let me know which you want me to type up first. Thank you!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

I am so glad Sonny didn't want to see some strange ultra girly flick. Chad Dylan Cooper can handle almost anything but that is definitely not one of them. Had it been any other girl, I probably would not have even given the choice, but I want Sonny to have whatever she wants and thankfully we are enough alike that those things are usually the same. Usually, not always. There is still the matter of the two of us. Because of the events over the past few days, it would seem reasonable to call us friends because friends spend a lot of time together and all, but what if I don't want to be friends with Sonny? She is different from any girl I have ever known she is honest and is not taken in solely by the fact that I am Chad Dylan Cooper like all of the other girls I have met. If I were to be completely honest with myself I could admit that I wanted her to like me enough to be my girlfriend, which could be half of what I am feeling now and still be enough. Though I'll choose to lie to myself for now because denial hurts less then the sting of rejection.

We are getting closer but I'm not going to rock the boat until I know I am within swimming distance of the shore. The movie began and instantly I was sure that it was going to be good because it had a perfect balance of fighting and romance. I was grabbing in the bucket of popcorn not paying attention because I was so enamored with the movie that I reached in at the same time she did. Our hands met and we retracted them quickly staring into each others eyes shocked. I could have sworn she had a blush on her face, but I could have been wrong because it was dark and my head had not yet gotten my grip back on reality. I couldn't help but glance in Sonny's direction every so often to watch the expressions on her face. She was sad when she needed to be and overjoyed when the plot warranted it.

I wanted so badly to wrap my arm around her and hold her close. _Is that something a friend would do at the movies? No…I mean…yes…uh, maybe not._ I glanced over still fighting myself from within. I thought I saw her shiver slightly, so in a moment of temporary insanity, I casually brought my arm up and around to the back of her chair without actually touching her. _Nothing unusual about that. A guy can stretch can't he._ After a moment she realized my arm was there and came closer to me. I leaned in with her and pulled my arm down to her shoulders taking her movement as a permission. It was more than I could have ever dreamed of I could feel the warmth of her body and could feel her reactions better than ever with her so near to me.

Sonny POV

There I sat with Chad his arm around me holding me close, I tried to watch the movie and succeeded some of the time, but it was difficult because I could feel the electricity and warmth flowing throughout us again. I saw his other hand lying there on his lap after one of the many times I thought I saw him looking at me. It was calling me. I wanted so badly to hold his hand and never let go. _Should I? Shouldn't I? _He has his arm around me so he obviously likes me at least a little bit._ Just do it, you know you want too. Fine. Fine. Good. Good_. _Oh great now I am fighting with myself splendid if this doesn't work out at least you know you have a place in an insane asylum._ I reached over in an effort to save my quickly depleting insanity and grabbed his hand in mine. When he felt my hand reach his, I saw those blue eyes stare into mine searching in confusion but also maybe with hope. He didn't pull away and clasped my hand before giving it a squeeze. I took the opportunity to move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. _Heaven!_

Chad POV

One minute I spontaneously move my arm around her despite the handsome voice in my head telling me not to and then she completely surprises me by grabbing my hand. An arm is one thing, I was in control, but the hand was a complete shock. I could feel sparks where our skin touched as always, but it was more pronounced then ever before. With my arm around her and her hand in mine, it was like we completed a circuit and were on the path to enlightenment. _Who knew the path of enlightenment could be so ambiguous and confusing? Isn't that exactly opposite of what it is supposed to be?_ We sat that way for the rest of the movie her head on my shoulder and my head leaning to rest on hers allowing me to smell the fresh and sweat smell of her hair.

I was disappointed to see the credits start to role down the screen and would have paid anything for the movie to go on a permanent loop. It's not like the movie itself was fantastic. I'm not even sure what happened except in the beginning and even that gets a little fuzzier as time goes on. I didn't want her to leave my arms in fear that she would never be there again. _Yes I can have fear…as long as no one knows about it. What they don't know can't hurt me!_ The lights came up forcing me to squint for a couple seconds at the sudden brightness. We let go of each other allowing Sonny to rub her eyes until she was adjusted to the added light.

"Well that was a great movie," she said while trying to stand not looking directly at me.

It was unclear whether she was talking solely about the movie or not. I on the other hand defiantly was not as I stood up steadying her, "Yah it was great. The best movie I have ever been, too. They should come out with a sequel really, really soon."

At that she smiled, "Chad they can't make a sequel one of the lead characters died in the end."

"Right, right. Well maybe he didn't and he will miraculously show up and they could live happily ever after," I said defiantly not wanting to admit that I was not paying attention to the movie.

"Chad I think you've been working on the soapy drama of yours for too long. People coming back from the dead? Mysterious disappearances?" She said amused. _Soapy? My drama is not…well yah maybe a little, but it is still the number one show so we must be doing something right._

We reached the doors of the theatre when she said something that made me stop in surprise, "It is probably because everyone tunes in to see the great CDC."

It was clear her tone was meant to poke fun at me but I so hoped she was one of those people. "Well maybe that's why you were following me around like a lost puppy the last two days."

"Really Chad because the way I remember it I went about my day and you were always a few steps behind on my tail."

I couldn't argue with that because now that I think of it, I was the one initiating most of the events in the last couple days. _So much for keeping my feelings on the down low. Why does she always have to be right?_

Sonny POV

We were in the car driving home after possibly the best movie I have ever been too. Who cares about the actual film? I am more interested in the fact that _I was in the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper_. I can't say it enough even if it is just to myself. It was like a dream, sure we fell asleep on the couch yesterday, but I was actually awake for this dream. When we got to my house neither one of us made any attempt to get out of the car, I didn't want him to leave. _What should I do?_

"Do you want to come in Chad? We can get something for supper?"

He smiled and seemed pleased with my suggestion, "That sounds great."

When we got into the apartment, I heard pots banging in the kitchen. _Hopefully that means mom's home or someone is stealing our pots._ I laughed inwardly, _That's silly like anyone would want to steal pots._ I decided to call out, "Mom, I'm home."

The rumbling of the pans stopped and she came in through the kitchen door. "Sonny, it's good your home. I was making dinner and it is almost done. She glanced over my shoulder and saw Chad there once again. She seemed unsurprised to see him which probably had something to do with my note or the past few days or maybe a combination of the two.

"Hello Chad. It's nice to see you again. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes mom, I invited him. So what are we having?" I interjected before Chad could answer.

"Chicken stir fry," she said pulling the towel off her shoulder to wipe her hands.

"That sounds great Ms. Monroe. Thank you," Chad said finally finding an opportunity to get a word in.

"It will be done in a couple minutes so get washed up," she said walking through the kitchen door.

Chad followed me into the kitchen where we washed our dirty movie theatre hands in the sink. He splashed soap suds all over my arms. He whispered, "It's snowing."

"You act like such a little kid sometimes," I said with an adoring smile and chuckle under my breath.

"Its part of my charm," he said giving me a wink.

We sat down at the table as my mom brought the pan over. "Dig in," she said before I took the spoon and put some first on Chad's plate, then my moms, and my own. It was really savory and just the right amount of spices. I never ceased to be amazed by my mom's culinary skills. A couple bites in Chad said, "This is the best chicken stir fry I have ever had Ms. Monroe." _He is such a suck up._

"Have you ever had it before?" my mom asked. Awkward silence was punctuated by him trying to think of the appropriate answer. _Gotcha!_

I guess he decided honesty was the best option, "Well not technically, but even if I did it would still be the best its fantastic." I looked over at him with a smile,_ Nice save Cooper!_

"I personally think it's your best mom."

"Thanks both of you."

We talked awhile and then when my mom was finished she cleaned up her plate and said, "I have to go to work tonight, so I will leave you two alone. Have fun." She added a wink in my direction and a kiss to my forehead. _Embarrassing!_


	17. Kick to the Stomach

**Hello fan fictioners! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you guys are always great. Please review and as always enjoy!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

Sonny's mom is actually really nice when she is not drilling me for information and a great cook, too. Sonny and I sat still eating after her mother left. It was much more comfortable being alone again. "So what are you working on at Mackenzie Falls tomorrow?" she asked trying to continue our stretch of conversation.

I thought for a minute, it seemed like so long since I was at work last, "Well we are starting an episode where Chloe and Devon fall off of a cliff with a lake below. Then Portlyn thinks Chloe is dead so she steals Devon from her after he makes his way out of the water. A week later, Chloe comes back and she and Portlyn fight before Devon gets in a motorcycle accident."

I looked at her and she had her eyebrows furrowed with a confused expression on her face, "Really is that all? I thought it was going to be complicated." _There is that sarcasm again._ "What is the point of your show anyway? I mean you do all of this stuff, but what do the characters get out of it?"

"Well it's dramatic; people breaking up and getting back together, it happens all of the time."

"Maybe," she said, "but not the way you show it."

"Yah well, what is the point of your show? You have different characters for each sketch and do crazy things that nobody would ever do." I do not know how she could think her show is better then mine; we are number one after all.

"Well at least we make people laugh. All you get is confused people who tune in every week to try to figure out if you are going to have a point yet," she said a little mad.

Obviously she didn't enjoy the way this conversation was going_. At least there we can agree on something._ I was mad but was it really important in the grand scheme of things? _No, so why argue?_ "Look Sonny its okay for us to have different opinions. Lets just agree to disagree instead of making something out of nothing. We both bring entertainment to different types of people that's all that is important." When did I become so levelheaded and diplomatic? _The next thing I know I will be speaking with jumbled words of wisdom like Yoda. As cool as that sounds, turning green I would not like._ :)

She let out a sigh, "You're right Chad. Let's just forget about it. Are you done?" she asked gesturing toward my plate. I nodded scooping up both plates before she could to rinse them in the sink. "Why don't you go watch TV, I am going to wash these for my mom," she said moving closer to the sink.

"Are you kidding? Let me help. I'll wash. You dry." _Who would have though that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would willingly offer to do dishes?_ At home I only do them when I can't talk my way out of it but here I am in Sonny's kitchen offering my services.

"Thanks Chad," she said impressed.

She grabbed a towel from a cabinet near the sink and awaited my wet dishes. It didn't take long because there were only the couple plates and cups from supper, which is really good because I do not want my hands getting chapped.

After the dishes were away, we made our way out to the living room where she asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first," she said clearly not suggesting anything unless…

"How about hopscotch or musical chairs," the more unlikely the better.

My plan was working because she started to laugh and said, "Chad, why do you always suggest the most outrageous things?"

"Because it makes you laugh," _and your laugh could light the world._

"Well maybe you have a future as a comedian after all," she said poking fun at my attempts.

"That hurt Sonny," I said laughing in spite of myself. As long as she was on the show with me, I would careless if it was a comedy or a circus.

Sonny POV

"So seriously what are we going to do? It's getting later and later by the minute?" I asked hoping he would actually give me a workable idea this time.

"How about you pick? It's your house; what do you want to do? Besides, I always have to pick, it seems." That is fairly true though I would not say he chooses all the time…most of the time I guess. _Think Sonny what do you want to do?_ I looked around the room my eyes going over every shelf looking for some inspiration.

I leaned closer to him when I thought of my answer, "Okay, I know what I want to do, but you have to promise me you will do it no matter what because you are the one who made me choose in the first place."

His face turned concerned and slightly sheepish, "Am I going to like where this is going?" I flashed my puppy dog eyes because who can say no to that? _Certainly not Chad_.

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever now what did I get myself into?"

"Let's play Monopoly. I haven't played in years, but back in Wisconsin my friends and I used to play when we couldn't go outside during a storm. Since I can't do much anymore, it's perfect."

Calmness came back to his face, "That's a relief. I thought we were going to do something outrageous like bungee jump out your window. You really need to learn how to phrase things better." _How is it that so much joking and comedy could come from such a dramatic person?_

"I play with my little sister all the time. Well the junior Monopoly."

"For some reason that surprises me. I never would have guessed CDC would play Monopoly with a five year old," I looked into his eyes and saw them change before me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does the opposite what people expect and anyway I come across one way for public image and I am myself at home and for some reason when I am with you. I like to keep the private stuff private because it is none of the presses business."

"I understand and I'm glad you are able to be yourself around me because I like you, not just CDC." _Did I just say that? Really? Change the subject fast! _"So would you mind getting the game? It's in the coat closet," I said pointing the way.

"Yah sure, be right back!"

Chad POV

I searched through her hall closet until I found the Monopoly game on the top shelf. I reached up and tried to pull the game out only to be pelted in the head by falling debris. "Ouch. Way to use your head, Chad," I chided myself.

I got the game out without much more trouble and started to pick up the fallen articles. I heard a call from the other room, "Chad are you okay. It sounds like everything is falling."

"Yah I'm fine. Nothing my head couldn't take care of."

I noticed a maroon bound book the size of any other book but when I opened it words were not found covering the page but I noticed pictures of a little girl at a birthday party and one of her riding a pony. Recognition came to my mind; there was only one girl it could be. It was the smile that did it; I would know it anywhere, and I think of it often. Even as a child Sonny was still as pretty as she was today. I cleaned up the rest of the stuff and walked into the living room carrying the game board and the book. I didn't know what she would think of me finding it, but I knew I wanted to look at it further if she would let me.

"Did you get the board?" she asked turning around on the couch when she heard me coming, my prizes in tow. "Where did you find that?" she added looking at the book not at me when she spoke, uncertain as to how it came into my possession.

"It hit me on the head and looked like it might be an interesting read. I could use a good book. There may be few words, but they say a picture is worth a thousand words." I sat down next to her setting the game on the table. I leaned back into the sofa to look at the book when she snatched it out of my hands_. I have to give her credit she's quick_.

"Hey I was looking at that," I said slightly offended, reaching for the book.

She stuffed it under the pillow next to her and into the crease of the couch which was the farthest place away from me that was still within her control. "Yah and now your not. So let's get to the game."

_She should know that she can't deter me so easily_, " Sonny, Sonny, Sonny you should know me better. Why can't I look at it?"

"Because it is my book and I say that you are not allowed."

"Well I think you were a cute kid especially with the cake all over your face and on the back of a pony."

Her eyes widened, "You already looked in it."

"Only briefly, it did hit me on the head. It would have been hard not to look in it. I am a very curious person after all."

I gave her my signature wink and quickly leaned across her lap to grab the book from under the pillow, but she regained her composure to soon and we ended up wrestling for the book. She was trying to push me away her hand at my face pushing me, but I would not be deterred. _Why doesn't she want me to see it so badly it is just pictures? Why fight so hard?_ Eventually I out muscled her and regained control of the book. I opened it up to the opening page and instantly understood why she wanted to keep it to herself.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think is so special about the book. If anybody gets close, I will mention them in the opening of the next chapter.**


	18. A Lifelong Struggle

**Hello readers! Thank you to all my reviewers for the amazing reviews. I am happy to say that someone did guess right for my challenge. Congratulations to **_**sonnycooper **_**and **_**BunnyandChannylove**__** !**_** Enjoy the chapter everyone. Check out and review my one-shot that I have posted, if you have not already. Thanks again to all you reviewers!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

_Why couldn't he have just left the book alone?_ He had to go for it didn't he because CDC does the opposite of what people expect? Ugh, I could kick him sometimes. Well now he knows. Sitting there looking at the first page, he looked up at me with remorseful eyes and said, "Sonny I am really sorry. I should never have looked in this if you didn't want me too."

He closed the book and held it out for me. I didn't take it. What was the point? He already knew the very thing I really didn't want to talk about. "Go ahead look at it. You already did anyway," I said with a little more attitude then intended. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _Why did I have to cry?_

"Sonny if I had known this book was a special gift made by your dad, I would have never opened it."

"Well it was the last thing he gave me before he died. Go ahead read the letter out loud," I said wanting to hear my father's words again.

He turned again to the opening page. "'Dearest Sonny, I love you more than anything else in this world! Even though this cancer may take me away from you in body, I will always be in your heart, and I will watch over you from above. Know that I will always be with you. You are the best daughter anyone could ever ask for, and I am so proud of you. I filled this book with some of our favorite times together so when I am gone all you have to do is look at the book, and it will be as if we are together again. I love you, Sonny bear, Daddy.'"

Silence filled the room and neither one of us wanted to break it. I looked at Chad's face and saw a single tear fall from his eye before he brushed it away, never to be spoken of or acknowledged again. I don't know why he cares at all it's not like it was his dad. "Sonny, I'm sorry I should have just put it back in the closet."

My tears were still coming steadily but silently. "It's not your fault, you didn't know, and I guess it would have come up eventually. It's just…"

I couldn't complete my thoughts I leaned forward putting my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my back and another pulled around me pulling me close. In Chad's embrace, I felt safe, like the world could not hurt me anymore. I do not know how long we were sitting there, but when my crying finally subsided, I explained with my head now resting on his chest, "My dad died when I was twelve. It's hard to think about him sometimes so I keep the book in the hall closet so I do not have to stare at it everyday."

"I understand you do not have to talk about him its okay."

"I want to Chad. It actually feels good to talk to someone about him sometimes. It hurts, but I do not want to forget about him because I know that would be even more painful," I leaned over to the coffee table and picked up the book where it had been placed in the commotion.

Chad POV

_Great job, Chad. Pure genius. You have a nice day then you have to pull her heart out and stomp on it._ Why can't I ever just leave well enough alone? I sat holding Sonny while she cried. It hurt me almost as much as I imagine it hurt her. I hated seeing her sad; it made me want to walk to the ends of the earth to bring back my Sonshine. When she pulled the book back into her lap and opened to the first page, she slowly traced her dad's signature with her finger before turning to the next page. "Sonny what are you doing? You don't have to look at it or I could leave if you want to be alone."

"No, I want to and I do not want you to leave. You wanted to see it and now you are going to. It's been to long since I seen it last."

I looked down where the book rested laying partly on both of our legs. The first picture was what I assumed was her dad holding a baby Sonny. I was afraid she could start crying again, but instead she just smiled weakly. I could only imagine what was going through her mind. She has his eyes although they were much more spectacular on her. It is likely I am a bit bias. Each photo also had a caption, which I had not noticed on my initial viewing.

"That was the day I was born. He always said that was the best day of his life because before that he had never seen anything as beautiful as me." We looked through the book, but that first comment kept coming back into my mind because I agree, I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life.

Sonny POV

I decided to show him the book because the cat was already out of the bag. I love my dad and miss him everyday, but I do not like to share what happened or talk about him with many people. Chad sat and listened to all my stories that went along with the pictures. My heart ached constantly, but I knew it would have been worse without Chad there. Chad was very attentive, asking questions and laughing when appropriate. I forgot how many memories could be cultivated simply through the pictures. Like the time I caught my first fish or when I learned to tie my shoes and ended up with a knot that needed to be cut open.

We were looking at a picture of me in the kitchen making pancakes for my mom for Mother's Day. The picture showed me mixing a bowl of pancake batter with a red and pink flowered apron and flour streaked across my face and through my hair. "I was only seven at the time, but dad helped me mix and cook the pancakes. We ended up making eggs and bacon with a bunch of other stuff, too. It ended up being a buffet. We had leftovers for a week," I explained with a little laugh at the memory.

"I really like that picture it reminds me of the Pillsbury dough boy because your all white covered with flour. It's very cute."

"Are you saying you think I'm cute?"

"Well…I dunno…you are kinda cute." Add ten points for the blush that ran across his face, and I would definitely say I won a place in his cute was definitely at the top of mine.

Chad POV

When we were finished with the book, she placed it on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch closing her eyes. I could tell she was worn out; such emotional turmoil can be physically draining…so I hear. "Well I guess I should be getting home then with work tomorrow and all. My mom will have a fit if I am gone all night again. Will you be okay here alone until your mom gets back?" I asked trying to leave despite my desperate desire to stay so she could get some much needed rest.

"Chad I will be fine. Now go," she said opening her eyes, finding her crutches so she could get up to see me out. I got up too and we walked to the door.

"Thanks Chad for everything today it was really great," she said looking like she meant it.

"Even when my stupidity wouldn't let go and brought up…you know, your dad." I didn't want to say it in case it hurt her, but I had to know how royally I messed up, if only for future reference and the current guilt trip I was putting myself on.

"Well the initial part was bad, but I actually liked sharing my dad with you. I still really miss him, but I also realize that doesn't mean I should forget him."

She looked down for a minute then back up into my eyes. I got lost in a pool of chocolate, and it suddenly got really hard to be noble and leave her alone to rest. All I could think about was kissing her, but thankfully, I was mesmerized into place. I would not explore that path unless I know she wanted to as well. It could ruin our friendship, and I'd rather have her everyday as my friend than not at all because of an irreversible mistake on my part. As she stared into my eyes I could see her gradually coming closer. _Oh no what should I do? Does she want to kiss me too or am I imagining this? Is this all in my head? Have I finally snapped and joined the realm of insanity?_ Then, before I could decide what to do, I felt her soft smooth lips on my cheek. They were warm and made my skin tingle even after they were gone. All I could get out was, "What was that for?" in an awestruck, on the brink of stuttering voice. _I've got to get a grip this girl is making me into a marshmallow._

Sonny POV

_How did that happen?_ Look at him now he looks…well actually I can't really describe the look on his face which is part of the problem. He looked handsome even with the confusion in his eyes, the hint of a lopsided smile, and well like I said not the most clear reaction I have ever seen. The only thing he said was, "What was that for?"

At least he did not sound mad that's a start. Check one possibility off the list. _Do I even know why I did that? No…well maybe._ I know I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him and that seemed like reason enough to do it. Only at the end did I change course and go for his cheek. "Well it's for helping me out the last few days and for today." _Good Sonny. That's good go with that it sounds believable. _

"Well your welcome, I guess. I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Sonshine," he said before leaving, returning my kiss lightly on my forehead. He turned to walk out the door and down the stairs before finally moving out of sight to his car. I would defiantly sleep well tonight, with happy dreams and memories of my days with Chad. The tingling at the spot where he kissed me was the only proof, as I slipped into unconsciousness that the kiss at least, wasn't a dream.


	19. A Way of Life

**Hello readers! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of the reviewers for the last chapter. Thanks again!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

As I drove home, I pondered our relationship. It was taking more of a turn everyday. It was confusing to think about, but when I was with her, it just seemed right and the confusion melted away for the time being. I went in the house it was 9 at night; still early so I took a seat on the couch and flipped through the channels. I was home alone for the time being. Lilly and my parents were at a friend's house for a dinner party. As I flipped through the channels, my mind did not focus on any part of the shows until I heard a familiar theme song and started to pay attention. There she was as beautiful as ever 'Checking out' things with the blonde. If I could not be with her, I could still see her. I kept telling myself on the way home that I had to go because I didn't want to overstay my welcome and she needed her sleep she looked tired after a long day. I watched Sonny until I heard my parents car in the driveway then I switched off the TV. _That would require a lengthy interrogation from my mother which I could do without_. She already thinks I'm in love with Sonny…I have to give her credit she is perceptive at least with me.

They came in through the door Lilly in my fathers arms hugging him close with her arms around his neck. She was asleep and adorable as ever. My dad saw me on the couch, "Son could you take your sister to her room. She fell asleep in the car."

"Sure dad."

I walked over and after prying my sister's hands from around my dad she was in my arms hugging me close. She smelled of dirt and fresh air just like any child should. What I wouldn't give sometimes for the ease of childhood again. It was far less complicated then. There are no expectations you could just run around saying anything that's on your mind. When I reached her door at the top of the stairs, I opened it to a pink room with dress up costumes everywhere scattered on the floor. She always says she wants to act like her big brother.

I went to lay her down in her bed before taking her shoes off and kissing her on the forehead goodnight. She stirred and opened her eyes before grabbing my arm and saying, "Chad?"

"Yes Lilly bannily," in my sweetest tone for my little sis.

"Can you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I missed you. I didn't see you much in the last couple days," she sleepily looked into my eyes looking purely innocent. _How could I say no to a face like that?_ I kicked my shoes off and lay down beside her holding her close. She's on of my favorite girls in the world. I would do anything to see her happy.

Sonny POV

I woke up the next morning wishing it was still the weekend. No matter how sunny I am the rest of the day I need a couple minutes in the morning before I am capable of interacting with others or I run the risk of being short tempered and regretting it later. So as usual, I took my time to get ready and then went out to grab a bowl of cereal before work. My mom wasn't up yet because she went into work last night until early this morning at the hospital to cover part of someone else's shift, so I was left to my own thoughts.

Despite my greatest effort, my thoughts kept returning to Chad. _Why does this keep happening? _I've thought about him a lot over the past year but not what seemed like every hour of the day now_. _I got up to get my coat and grabbed my keys from the hook near the door only to realize that I was not cleared for driving yet. My mom was asleep and would be for hours. I live with nobody else. _Think Sonny think. _I was running though the list in my head Tawni, Nico, and Grady all lived across town. Zora, as intelligent as she is, is still just a kid below the driving age. _Who else then?_ I heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be this early in the morning?_ I opened the door quickly, to keep the visitor from knocking harder and waking my mother, only to see my savior dressed in a blue button up shirt, a striped tie, kaki pants and a navy blazer.

"Chad what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going to work?"

"I am and so should you, too. I got to thinking this morning that if your mom went into work last night you may need a ride." _Since when did he become so perceptive and thoughtful?_

"Thanks Chad. I didn't know what to do I was considering calling a cab."

"Well that will never do for such a talented actress like you." _Was that actually a compliment? Maybe I am still dreaming_.

With a blush he moved out of the way to let me through the door, "After you. We better get going. We do not want to be late."

Chad POV

As we got in the car, I was glad once again that I thought of her needing a ride. She would have gotten to the studio somehow, but this way I was her knight in shining armor come to save the day. Girls love that making this pure genius. Unless I was wrong and she was going with me out of pure desperation. Nah I'll go with the first one its better for me.

This morning, I woke up in my little sister's room just as she asked me to last night. What am I to say? I am weak when it comes to her. I'm surprised she is not spoiled rotten. I had gotten up looking toward the clock seeing that if I didn't get a move on soon I would be late. I slowly pealed myself away from my sister and kissed her pretty little head before taking off to get ready.

I was in the shower thinking about all the work that needed to be done on set today when a thought crossed my mind, Sonny wouldn't likely have a ride to work. It was weird because for once my mind was on other things beside her and all of a sudden wham I was hit with the realization that I should pick her up. So however weird it may have seemed, I raced to get ready and ran downstairs only grabbing a granola bar for breakfast. I knew there would be time for a larger breakfast later at the studio. Driving to Sonny's house, I was overjoyed knowing that I would once again see her shining face this morning I just hoped she would be half as happy to see me as I was to see her. When I knocked, she opened the door right away and her look of concern and worry instantly smoothed to relief and joy. Well it seemed I was better received then I had hoped.

After I explained what I was doing there, we began our way to the studio, "So Sonny did you sleep well?"

"Yah I actually did. I didn't realize how tired I was last night." Score one point for Chad. _You_ _can still read people you haven't lost your touch_.

"How about you?" she continued during my internal pat on the back.

"I slept well, too. I had a sleepover with my little sister."

"Really?" she looked shocked_. Is it so odd for me to be a good brother?_

"Yes really. It's very hard to say no to her; she just looks so innocent and sweet it breaks my heart to see her sad."

"Chad Dylan Cooper has a heart. Who knew?" she said jokingly but like it or not it hurt a bit because more than anything I wanted her to know I had a heart because how could she possibly like a heartless monster. _Get over it Chad, move on, she was kidding…I hope._

"If you don't believe me maybe you should come over my house tonight and see for yourself unless you have a heart of steel two sizes to small." _Great now I'm adding bits of Dr. Seuss into normal conversation. What's next talking in a rhyme, all the time? That was an accident I swear!_

Sonny POV

To go over Chad's house or not to go over his house that is the question. On one hand it would be great to see Chad's house, but then I would have to meet Chad's parents and what if they are scary and mean and what if they don't like me. _I don't know why I care not much anyway its not like Chad and I are dating. PSh. It's not like I'd even want too. I don't need their approval to be kinda sorta friends with Chad. _

_So then why do you? _

_I don't._

_Do you Sonny, do you really? _

_Great now the voice in my head was starting to sound like him._ I don't know how much time had passed with my internal debate, but I was snapped out of it by the clincher. "It would really mean a lot to her she's a huge fan of yours. She told me the other day that I should invite you over. For some reason, she loves 'So Random', which I guess I can understand, she is only five after all. She can't watch Mackenzie Falls yet." _Was he trying to get me to come or to kick him?_

Either way, "I'll be there I can't disappoint a fan even if she is related to you," I said chuckling. Truth is I probably would have accepted anyway but he doesn't need to know that.

Chad POV

I left Sonny at the entrance to her dressing room. I was thrilled knowing Sonny would be coming over for dinner that night. It's that very knowledge that kept me focused on my work throughout the day. The sooner I was done the sooner I would see Sonny and that was incentive enough. We were completing scenes at record speed when I heard clapping at the end of the current scene. _Who had the nerve to do such a thing it will mess up our flow and could have messed up the end of the scene?_ I turned around ready to confront the person, "Who is clapping while I am acting? I am going to…"

When my turn was complete, I was face to face, toe to toe with Sonny only inches from me. "Oh hey Sonny," I said in a sweet voice. _She could clap all she wants; I'm just glad she's here._ _She's here? Wait why is she here? What happened she's not canceling is she?_

"Nice scene Cooper, what's this episode about?"

"Is that really why you came over here," I did not want to explain I hardly had any idea what was going on half the time myself and it really didn't matter.

She smiled noting my change of subject, "No actually I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch. It's almost 12:30."

I glanced at the clock, she was right. Time really does fly when you have things to occupy yourself until you get what you have been waiting so long for. It's like they say a watched pot never boils. I glanced up into her eyes _big mistake. _I looked away quickly so that I would not get lost, "Sure, sure lets go." My arm on her back, I lead her out past the do not admit wall. _Yeah that means you Efron!_


	20. An Uphill Battle

**Hello readers! Thanks again to all you reviewers because you guys are the best. I hope you like this chapter. You get the first glimpse of Chad's family and there is more to come after that. So review, review, review and I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP.**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

"So how was shooting today? I thought you were going to eat me when I came in."

"It went really well we are actually ahead of schedule for once. How did your rehearsals go?" he asked looking more at peace now that we were alone again.

"Well we got through all our sketches, and we will be ready for the show tomorrow."

"Right tomorrow is Tuesday and your show is on Tuesday," he said sounding disappointed. _But why?_

Then it occurred to me, _He is testing for his brown belt tomorrow. Did he want me to go watch? Is that what this is about?_ I didn't know, but I knew how to find out, "So you're testing for your brown belt tomorrow. It's an amazing honor. What time is your test?"

Answering with a little more feeling he said, "It's at 7pm where we practiced. To tell you the truth I was…kinda…" He stopped unable to formulate the words that I'm pretty sure I knew were to come next.

Giving him a nudge, "Yah you were kind of hoping…"

"Well seeing as how you helped me practice and all for two days at least, I was hoping you would be there," he finished just as I predicted.

He looked to the ground, not at me; I could tell he really meant it Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have that reaction for nothing. "Well luckily for you, we start shooting at five and rarely shoot past seven, so I will be there." With that he perked up and starred at me. Chad was back and smiling brighter then ever. I had no idea it meant so much to him but if it does I will be there for sure.

Chad POV

She's coming! I can't understand why it means so much to me but it does. I mean I knew she filmed on Tuesdays, but I didn't really think about it much I just really hoped she would be there. Don't get me wrong I would understand if she missed it because of her show because she can't let everyone down because of me. It would be immensely selfish and arrogant to even consider, but at the same time, it means everything to me that she would try to get there at all. It is a big deal testing for brown belt because you are getting ever closer to the elusive black belt.

When we reached the commissary, I said, "Why don't you have a seat at our table," while pointing to the corner table from Friday.

"We have a table now?" she said smiling amused.

"You know what I mean Monroe." I turned and went for the food before she could say anything else. _What should I get today? Steak? No, we had that last time. Lobster? Nah to tell you the truth the beady eyes freak me out. Then what? I got it._ I place my order with the lunch lady and took the covered silver trays back to Sonny.

"So what did you get?" she asked curiously.

"I got the best thing this cafeteria has to offer," I said before pulling off the lid.

"A sandwich?" she asked disbelieving.

"Not just any sandwich, it's a Chad-wich the best sandwich of its generation," I said winking.

"Again?"

"I did say I have one everyday you know."

"I thought you were kidding. Well I guess it's better than chicken knuckles," she said grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. She took another bite and said, "It's a good thing I love Chad-wiches!" _Just as I hoped you would._

Sonny POV

From steak to a sandwich, I guess I can't blame him it is his sandwich he probably can't help himself from eating it all the time. It just draws him in like a toddler to a shiny new toy. It tastes good so I can't complain. After lunch, he walked me back to my dressing room.

"Thanks for lunch, Chad. Even if it was a sandwich named after you," I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. That statement could only be possible with him.

"Your welcome, well I guess I better get back on set they can't function without their star," shrugging he added. "They need me."

Sadly that was probably true, they would be chasing their tails without him.

"Yah well, I guess I have to get back to work, too. The shows tomorrow and we need to make sure everything is running as smoothly as possible."

For some reason, it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye and now we were left with awkward silence neither one of us wanting to sever the connection. To end the awkwardness, I made the first step grabbing my door handle and opening it before stepping inside. Before I closed the door, I stared in Chad's direction, "Bye Chad, see you later."

"Oh wait Sonny, you are still coming to my house for dinner right?" he seemed hopeful but I let it pass unmentioned.

"Yah I wouldn't miss it. I can't wait to meet this sister you are always talking about. What time are you leaving?"

"Say five-ish, I'll come by here when I get done okay?"

"I will see you then. Bye Chad." Closing the door was hard, but it had to be done. There is work to be completed before we could be with each other again. Truthfully that's the only reason my mind was able to focus on work at all because the sooner I was done the sooner we would be together again.

Chad POV

After leaving Sonny, I made my way over to my set ready to get my work done as fast as I could with the same top notch quality my fans expect. We were already ahead of schedule so my motivation only added to our speed. We got done two hours earlier then we were scheduled to at the start of the day, which means I had time to get ready before I took Sonny home with me. I called my mom with my spare time knowing I may need all of it.

She answered on the fourth ring, "Hello."

"Hi mom, it's me," I said. I do not understand why people say "it's me" without ever saying who me is. If I didn't add the "mom" I could have been anybody. Even though I don't get it, I do it, so sue me.

"Hi honey, how was your day? Will you be done for supper or is this one of your 'I'm going to be late and drop off the face of the earth' calls?"

Leave it to my mother to go there, "Mom I will be home soon, and I invited someone to dinner."

She sighed, "Really who? Not Devon again that boy would have eaten the table if we would have let him."

"No mom not Devon, Sonny."

"Really?" I was already dreading this she sounded too excited and sly with that tone of voice. _What was I thinking?_ It was going to be a repeat of my encounter with Sonny's Mom but worse there would be nowhere to run I would already be home.

"Mom stop."

"Stop what? I didn't do anything."

"But you were thinking about doing something, who knows what, but I know that tone. I also know it can't lead to anything good."

"Chad is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

"No," I said flatly defeated.

"Good so we agree. What time will you be coming home?"

"About five maybe earlier, I'm going over to see her now."

"Ooh okay bye. Love you."

"I love you too mom and please don't go overboard with the questions tonight. I want her to feel welcome, not like she landed herself on an episode of CSI."

"Gotcha." With that I heard a click and hung up. _Why don't I believe it will be that easy? _Walking over to So Random I couldn't help but question what I had gotten myself into.

Sonny POV

I was finishing up one of our last sketches when I saw Chad walk in with his usual swagger. I looked at the clock on the wall it was only four o'clock. When he reached me I asked, "Chad what are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to leave until five?"

He answered, "Yah I know but I got done early and had nothing else to do so I decided to come over and watch."

"Okay but you should be getting sick of it you've seen it multiple times already."

"I'll manage. The whole comedy thing is growing on me actually."

With that I put my hand to his forehead, "Well it doesn't feel like you have a fever."

"Hah, hah very funny," he said unamused, "Just get back to work, or we'll be late for dinner."

"Yes sir," I said with a mocking salute. _He really doesn't need to tell me what to do_.

We finished up our last sketch a half hour before we were scheduled too. Apparently everybody was in hyper drive today. I walked with Chad to my dressing room to get my stuff and followed him out to his car. We were driving to his house when a thought occurred to me, "What if your parents don't like me? I mean you said your sister does so that's a start I guess but…"

Interrupting my ranting, "Why wouldn't they like you Sonny? Everybody likes you."

"You didn't until recently," I said stating the obvious thought while looking him over.

He got a funny look on his face that I couldn't quite place. He looked over to me while still driving, "Sonny I…I always liked you. I just…couldn't show it well."

That's surprising I would have never guessed he liked me we always used to fight but then I always liked him too so I guess it goes both ways. Pulling up to his house he parked in the lot in front of the garage with a basketball hoop out front. His house was big, but I guess I wouldn't have expected anything else this is Chad. "You ready," he asked jumping out of the car and making his way to my door.

"Yah I guess I have to be," I answered more to myself then anything. _Get ready Sonny you're going into the lions den._

Chad POV

When Sonny got out of the car, she still seemed nervous, "Sonny will you relax; it will be fine."

I put my hand on her back and she seemed to calm down a bit. _Good she is finally taking some of my advice._ We made it to the door before I fished my key out of my pocket and opened the door. When I closed it behind us I yelled, "Mom I'm home."

At that my mom came out wearing a red apron that said "World's Best Mom" with her shoulder length blonde hair tied up as it always is while cooking. "Hello Sonny it's so nice to meet you. We heard so much about you."

"Mom," I said horrified could she be more transparent. Now Sonny was going to know I talk about her sometimes…all the time…never mind. My mom grabbed Sonny into a warm hug and led her into the kitchen. I felt like the third wheel in my own home how did that happen? "Sonny, why don't you have a seat? You must be tired after a long day of work."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

"Oh please call me Lauren. Mrs. Cooper is my mother-in-law and let's just say that is a road I do not plan on following." Sonny gave a laugh; apparently she was feeling more at ease after meeting my mother. _Oh give it time._

"So Lauren what do you do?" Sonny asked seeming honestly curious.

"Well I am a novelist. I have a project in the works but until that is finished I work at a friend's book store nearby."

"That's cool but its weird that Chad had a wal…" I don't like where this is going, my mom doesn't know about my walk-a-thon against books she'd be angry if she knew books are her life. I only really did it to get to Sonny anyway.

"She means it's weird that I don't have a wall of books in my dressing room. Wow, we're having so much fun here, but why don't I show you around Sonny?" I pulled at her arm and nodding my head the direction I wanted her to follow.

"What was that about?" she asked once we where alone annoyed by my strange behavior.

"My mom doesn't know about my walk-a-thon against books. Do you want to be responsible for breaking my mother's heart?"

"It's your fault anyway. There is no one to give money to if you are walking against books it was pointless from the beginning," she said a little angry with me.

"Sorry it was a bad idea. Now how about we go on that tour?"


	21. Confidence in Self

**Thank you to all you reviewers! I hope you enjoy this look into Chad's family there is more next chapter, too. I would like to say Happy Birthday to me and because of that this is my present for you so enjoy. Also check out the poll I posted on my profile and give me your input.**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

Chad's house is amazing three floors, five bedrooms, and many more rooms with many entertaining purposes. It looked like a catalog, yet it still had a homey touch that made it comfortable and lived in. He showed me his room. It was only fair after he snooped in mine. It had sky blue walls with hard wood floors. His cast pictures and some of his promotional photos lay on his dresser, but there was also another picture. I moved over and picked it up to get a closer look. It was him holding up a little girl, with pigtails in her hair and a basketball in her hands, attempting to make a basket. He saw me grab the picture and said, "That's my sister Lily, I told you about."

"Is she here? I would love to meet her before dinner," I asked sincerely.

"Yah she should be around here somewhere. Let's go check out her room."

With that we walked out of his room and down the hall to a room that's door was open to reveal pink walls with a quilted pink, purple, and green bedspread. I saw the little girl from the photo sitting on the floor playing with a dollhouse dressed in a princess costume complete with a plastic crown. She looked adorable and when she heard us come to her door she looked up and yelled, "Chad!" before running up to him and jumping into his open arms.

A big smile ran across his face as he caught her, hugging her into his arms. "Lilly Bannily!" he said excited.

When he set her down he asked, "How was kindergarten today? What letter did you do?"

"It was great! We got to color, and today in art class, we made animals out of play dough. We got to do a special dance because we were doing 'L' today like Lion." She glanced over noticing me for the first time. She looked excited but unable to move. She just kept looking from Chad to me and back.

"Lilly you know Sonny right from 'So Random'? Sonny this is my little sister Lilly."

At that she was finally able to speak, "Sonny I just love 'So Random'." She took my hand and led me farther into the room. I saw a 'So Random' poster on her closet door. She has better taste in shows then Chad for sure.

"Look," she said still excited, "I have your poster and everything."

Chad followed us in speaking up, "As I told you before, she loves your show. She's always doing that 'check it out girls' thing."

Before he could stop her, she piped in, "Yah and Chad likes your show too because he always watches it with me every time it's on."

I looked over to him to see him blushing wildly, seemingly dumbfounded by her words. Apparently the great CDC does like comedy after all. I couldn't help but laugh which seemed to pull him together enough to say, "Yah well…I like to spend time with my sister. I still am not a big fan of comedy."

"That's not what you said the other day. You said it was your favorite show because Sonny…" before she could finish he raced over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Kids," he said giving a nervous laugh. Trying to change the subject he told Lilly, "Why don't you show Sonny all of your stuffed animals."

"Okay," she said excitedly.

I lowered myself to sit on the floor where she went into detail about all her animals. She was cute, smart, and feisty she had the same blue eyes as Chad which they must get from their dad because from what I saw their mom's eyes were green. Lilly's hair was also lighter blonde then Chad's with a pink bow tying the long strands back. From what I could tell, she liked to talk and was a very bubbly happy child. I could see why Chad loved her so much, and also why it was so hard for him to disappoint her. I guess he proved his point just as he hoped to by bringing me here. When she began, Chad sat beside me so close we touched. Occasionally, I looked over at him. I could see hints of amusement in his eyes. It was sweet. I would have never thought I would have seen Chad in that way.

After about fifteen minutes with the stuffed animals, his mom yelled up from the bottom of the stairs, "Dinner is ready." So far so great, but the real hurdle has arrived dinner.

Chad POV

After my mom called us for dinner, I picked Lilly up and said, "Time for dinner. Piggy back ride?"

"Yah, yah," she said jumping up and down.

I stooped down and let her jump on my back. "Are you holding on?" I asked.

"Yep."

I reached down to help Sonny up. _This really would have been easier the other way around genius._ Either way, it worked out; Sonny was standing. I motioned for her to go first, "After you."

She smiled and made her way out of the room and slowly down the stairs. She really was getting better with stairs now that she had her new brace. I kept a hand on her shoulder to make sure she did not fall down the steps just in case. I walked behind her until we got to the kitchen. I dropped Lilly off at her usual seat at the dinner table, and pulled out the other seat beside me for Sonny. My mom came in carrying a big bowl while my father followed in carrying a pan.

"So what are we having mom?" I asked suddenly realizing just how hungry I was.

"Lasagna and salad."

"Mmm my favorite," Sonny and I said simultaneously before looking at each other and laughing. _What are the odds_?

My parents sat down and started to pass out the food. When my dad looked in Sonny's direction he said, "Hello Sonny my name is Dylan Cooper. It is nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." _Really are you kidding me was everyone going to say that?_

"It's nice to meet you sir," she said in her usual polite manner.

"Sir? Wow I feel old just call me Dylan please. I'm only 39," he said laughing faking insult.

"Okay," she said looking back to the food in front of her. "This looks amazing and smells great too," she said to my mother taking a breath in smelling the aroma coming off of the food.

"Well let's hope it tastes good, too. So Sonny, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well I read, write, and make my own music, but my favorite thing is martial arts," she said excited. She didn't realize how much that hurt me every time she said that. I was the bonehead keeping her from it.

My mom looked over to me while I was trying my best to keep my pain off my face, "Well you probably know Chad is getting his brown belt tomorrow."

"Yes I do. It was one of my favorite tests back in Wisconsin because we had to fight off multiple attackers." Mom looked amazed. _Did I mention I haven't been home much lately?_

"Well what belt do you have now?"

"A black belt, I have been doing it since I was a child."

Mom looked at me with one of her smirks. She was thinking again which is never good, "You and Chad have so much in common."

Nobody said anything, we just kept eating until Lily broke the ice, "Sonny will you do the 'Check it out girls' with me after supper?"

Sonny POV

She looked at me hopefully with those big blue eyes that were oddly Chad-like. They weren't as hypnotic, but they did the trick because of the adorable little girl behind them. "Sure Lilly, I would love too."

The lasagna was as delicious as it smelled. It really is my favorite food for whatever reason, I do not know. After I promised to play with Lilly, the rest of the dinner went smoothly. We talked and laughed; it felt like I had known them for more then a couple hours.

After dinner, Chad led me and Lilly to the living room down the hall. It was furnished with tan couches that looked expensive and yet still soft, comfortable, and inviting. The walls were an elegant shade of blue with a beach theme recurring throughout. I was surprised to see all their photos on the wall. I went over to look at them, Chad following me, and Lily preparing a "stage" for us to play on.

I looked at a picture of Chad he looked around six years old at a petting zoo. "I didn't know you liked animals," I said while pointing out the picture.

"I did until I got kicked by a goat a couple of years after that picture was taken. The thing gave me a bump the size of a baseball on my shin," he said laughing at the memory.

"You're exaggerating," I said sure he was adding drama as usual.

He shrugged, "Well maybe a little bit but the story is still true."

I was surveying the rest of the photos, and I came upon him with his sister as a baby. He was probably only twelve at the time, but he looked proud to hold his baby sister. He looked like he would do anything to protect her. That is on thing I had never had, a brother or a sister. I always dreamed I would get one. Someone to play with, to care about, who will look out for you when times are rough. I never had that and I probably never would. I felt a single tear leak from my defenses a traitor of my emotions.

Chad looked at me worried, "What's wrong Sonny? Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down." He was so caring. _When did that happen?_ Slowly he had changed. Had he always been kind but never showed it, or is he the conceded jerk I thought he was a few days ago? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to bring it up then in his house, with his family, besides it wasn't the point.

"It's just seeing you with your sister reminds me how much I wanted a sibling growing up. I'd see my friends with theirs and wonder what it would be like to have somebody to play with at the end of the day when everyone was called home to dinner."

He moved closer and put his hands on my arms, "Sonny you may not have siblings, but you have the best friends in the world. They would do anything for you. They are family."

He had a point. Staring into his eyes, how could I disagree? He's so sweet. "Are you including yourself in that?"

"Absolutely, I would do anything for you," he pulled me into a hug it was nice and I could have stayed like that forever, but I felt a tug at my shirt and looked down.

Lilly smiled up at us and said, "I'm ready."

I let Chad go regretfully and followed Lilly, "So what are we going to do?" Chad took a seat on the couch planning to watch us.

"How about we make up a sketch so we can perform it for my family?"

"Okay," I said looking at Chad. _Do I really want to do that?_ I perform in front of a crowd all the time but it's never people I know and there are always more distractions.

Lilly looked over to him too before grabbing his hand with her small one, "Chad you have to leave until we're ready."

"But I don't want to leave," he said resisting her attempts at pulling him.

"Please Chad," she said pulling out the puppy dog face.

I could see him breaking, "Fine." That's one of my personal favorites it works every time. The girl has skills.

Chad POV

_Why do I have to leave? I live here_. I made my way to the kitchen for lack of anything better to do to kill time. My mother was doing the dishes in the sink when she noticed me come in. "What's going on Chad? Why aren't you will the girls?" she asked curious.

"They kicked me out or rather Lily did," I said. You know things are bad when you can be controlled by a five year old.

"Why did she kick you out?" she said laughing. She knew my sister too well to be surprised and found her power amusing.

"She is going to have a show with Sonny. They need to practice before anyone can see."

"Sonny seems like a nice girl. She seems like a good catch. I'm happy for you."

_What? What is that supposed to mean?_ "Mom we're not dating," I said seriously.

"Okay son whatever you say."

_Ugh why does she have to do this_, "Mom, I'm serious. We are just friends."

"Well I'm serious, too. You two are great together. You compliment each other, you coordinate yourselves without even seeming to think about it, and you even finish each others sentences from time to time."

It couldn't be true. I was there at the same table, and I didn't see anything, but if there was on thing my mom is good at its reading people. I may have been able to deny my feelings for Sonny a few days ago but no more. I can't keep lying to myself.


	22. Patterns of Behavior

**Hello Fanfictioners! Thanks for the reviews as always you guys are amazing, but I was disappointed to see that nobody went on my profile to complete the poll. Please check it out! Thanks again and enjoy.**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

Chad's sister definitely is a leader she knows what to do and how to get it done. She'd make a good president…if they would let a 5 year old in office. I'm thinking not considering the law, but they should consider it they might actually get something done. Anyway, we quickly came up with some ideas to put in the sketch. I was amazed by how much she knows about 'So Random'. We rehearsed for awhile, and then I sat on the arm of the sofa while she ran to get her family. _Okay, the moment has come, you can do this Sonny. You perform in front of a crowd all the time,_ but that's the point, a crowd, not a couple of people you know personally. Way more pressure. Lilly came back in the room pulling Chad and her dad by the hand, "Come on guys sit down. Mom hurry up."

"I'm coming Lil," she said walking through the doorway before sitting aside of her husband on the couch.

"Ready?" Lily asked before starting, without waiting for a reply. _I really like this girl she has spunk._

She started off, "Check out that cute football player."

"No you check out that cute football player…"

"Okay."

"Hey don't you check out that cute football player."

When we were finished, we got a standing ovation from our three person audience. Lilly ran over to her parents and jumped on them to give them a big hug. Chad came over to me, "That wasn't bad maybe I should start watching 'So Random.'"

"If you remember, your sister said you already do watch it."

"Well…only because she likes it…you know, maybe I will pay attention next time."

"Chad if you wanted me to believe you, you could have been a little more convincing with the delivery. You are an actor after all," I said giving him my best smirk.

Chad's mom came close to us allowing no time for him to come up with a response, "Do you guys want some homemade ice cream? Lilly says she wants some and it sounds good to me."

"Homemade ice cream?" I asked surprised. I didn't know people in Hollywood still did that.

"Yah we have an old ice cream machine. You spin the handle and it spins the metal bowl in a tub of slush."

"I know what you mean; my family had one in Wisconsin, but I never thought anyone here had one."

He smiled, "Well it was my grandparents. They let us take it with us when we moved here."

"Ice cream sounds good to me," I said eagerly it had been so long since I had homemade ice cream.

"Chad will you help your father dig it out and set it up," Lauren asked.

"Yah sure be right back."

He left me alone with his mother; his sister was following behind him. "Why don't you sit down? You should be tired from standing so long. How is you knee?" she asked concerned.

I sat down on the couch across from her chair, "It's a lot better then it was. Hopefully I will be able to walk again soon."

"Chad mentioned what happened. I'm happy that you didn't hold it against him; e really likes you."

"Did he say that?" I asked a twinge of discomfort starting to form.

"No but he didn't have to. I have known him all his life and I've seen the way you two are together."

"Really?" I asked in a high voice not liking where this was going.

"Yah if I had to guess I would say you like him, too," she said looking at me knowingly. _Does anyone have a spork so I can get out of this? One word, awkward._

Chad POV

After my dad and I found where the ice cream machine was buried in the cellar, the only problem that remained was how to get it out. As we were shifting boxes, old bicycles, and a rubber chicken…_What is that even doing here?_ My dad started to say, "So you really like this girl don't you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked skillfully dodging the question while giving nothing away.

"Well for one thing, she is the only girl you have ever brought home willingly."

He had a point, but I never really thought about it before. There have been girls over for school projects or parties but never just a girl because I wanted her to be there. Thinking back on it, I could see how dad would come to that conclusion. "I don't know…I like her, but I don't know if she likes me in that way," I replied truthfully. It was easier to talk to my dad about girls. I love my mom, but sometimes she just pushes to hard to get the information she wants, unlike dad who rarely spoke about such topics. He is more reserved and less likely to repeat anything I say.

"Son you may be a great actor and everything but your blind when it comes to the real world. She likes you or else she wouldn't be here and she wouldn't light up every time she sees you taking care of your sister."

At that he looked around remembering Lily was with us the last time we checked. "Speaking of where is your sister?"

I didn't know but we finally got the machine out and turned to make our way back upstairs to find Lily knowing that she could be getting into anything. We were walking past rows of boxes on our way upstairs when Lily popped out of a box and yelled, "Roar," before giggling hysterically_. I guess that explains where she went_. I lifted her out of the box and put her on my shoulders.

"Come on sis, we're making ice cream for the hungry lion."

"Yummy," she said ducking her head as we walked through the cellar door into the kitchen.

Sonny POV

Finally, I heard footsteps in the hallway _I am saved!_ No matter how much I like Chad's mother, I really did not want to discuss my feeling for her son with her. _Too weird!_ I wouldn't really want to talk about it with my mom either but at least she wouldn't say anything to Chad. _Right?_

Chad walked in and said, "We're ready guys."

He waited for me then put his hand on my back leading me to the kitchen. His mom was walking behind us, _Great!_ I could practically feel her smile searing into my back I could tell she liked to be right almost as much as Chad. _So what maybe she's right. What is she going to do about it?_ I like Chad but I'm still not convinced he likes me as much as she says. He could just be being nice it doesn't mean he likes me. When we got into the kitchen, the ice cream maker was on the counter in a plastic dish pan to collect any extra water.

"Just give me a minute to mix up the ice cream mix, and we can get started. Dylan you still need to get some ice crushed, and Chad can you get some rock salt from the garage. Chad's dad grabbed a wide, metal container from under the sink and filled it with ice cubes from the icemaker.

"How are you going to crush the ice?" I asked.

"The most entertaining way I know… a sledgehammer," Dylan said smiling at the thought. He looked like a kid getting ready to enter a candy store. I have to admit it did sound like fun. He picked up the bucket and said, "Do you want to watch?"

"Sure," anything is better than risking talking about me and Chad again.

We passed Chad in the doorway. He dropped the container of salt on the floor in the kitchen before running to follow us out.

"Yes the best part," he said grabbing the sledge hammer from the wall of the garage.

We were outside on their lawn sledgehammer in tow. If anyone looked out their window, they probably would have though we were mental. Chad took the first swing. He made it look effortless and slammed the sledge hammer into the ice. He did it a couple more times before giving his dad a couple shots. "Sonny, do you want to try?" Dylan asked.

"Sure but its heavy."

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall," Chad said coming over and holding me by the waist to steady me. I hit it a couple time a smile on my face. It may be completely unnecessary to use a sledgehammer to break ice, but it was fun. I guess guys want any excuse to hit things with sledgehammers, but I couldn't blame them; I wanted to, too. I did not smash the ice as hard as they did, but in my defense I am on crutches with Chad being the only thing keeping me steady. The whole head spinning thing that comes with his touch didn't help.

Chad POV

I love homemade ice cream! It's like no other in the world; the creamy texture and the knowledge that your own blood sweat and tears went into it makes it even better. We got the rest of the ice crushed and took it back into the kitchen. Mom had the ice cream mixture ready and in the metal spinning container. Sonny helped me put ice in the wooden bucket on the outside of the metal container before Lily added some rock salt so it could be made into a super cold slush.

"Okay Lily you're up first," I said pulling my sister over to a chair next to the counter so that she could crank the handle that spins the metal canister in the cold slush.

"Yay ice cream," she said excited.

It's always easier to crank in the beginning, but she got tired of it soon anyway. My parents left us alone so that they could go to work on other things, so I said, "Sonny your up. We can switch off whenever you want just let me know."

"Okay," she said taking over for Lily who ran to play in her room. _Alone at last._

"So do you make ice cream often?" she asked.

"No it's pretty hard to do in a place without snow so we only do it maybe once or twice a year like we did just now."

"So then why are we doing it now?" she asked still turning the handle.

"It's a special occasion," I said looking into her eyes.

We kept talking for awhile before she said, "Chad would you take over for a bit my arm is getting sore, and I need to add some more ice to the slush bucket."

"Slush bucket?" I said holding back laughter because I have never heard it referred to like that.

"Well what else are you going to call it?"

"Touché."

After what seemed like an endless amount of cranking and ice, I could tell it was done because it was getting harder and harder to spin the handle, "Get ready for some old fashioned homemade ice cream Sonshine."

Sonny POV

Homemade ice cream yum it beats any other hands down. We sat around in the living room chatting with our bowls in hand. It was nice something people don't do nearly enough. We joked around and told stories that made breathing and swallowing difficult. All too soon, it was over and it was time to go home. "I guess I should be going soon my mom wanted me back by ten," I said getting up from beside Chad on the couch.

"I'll take you home Sonny," Chad said following my lead by getting up from the couch.

"Honey before you go, can you take your sister to her room? She's getting heavier and heavier by the day," his mom said.

"Sure mom," he said making his way over to the other couch where his sister had long ago fallen asleep. She looked innocent and happy, and when Chad scooped her up into his arms, she put her hands around his neck and her head snuggled into his neck her feet wrapping around him. I stared fondly at him for a moment before realizing once again that we weren't alone.

I turned and said, "I'll meet you out front Chad. Thank you for having me for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. I had a really great time."

"It was nice meeting you Sonny," his mom said coming over to hug me.

"You are welcome anytime," his dad said shaking my hand. To think I was nervous about coming here before seemed silly now. They are some of the nicest people I met which is odd considering how much of a jerk Chad can be sometimes. I was expecting fire breathing dragons in human form. There goes my exaggeration again.

I made it to the door and walked out waving back at them as Chad came through the door and joined me at the car. We got in and started the drive home. "That was really fun Chad your family is really nice," I said looking over at him.

"Well they are related to me, what did your expect?" he said in his usual joking manner.

"Your sister is adorable. She's definitely a take charge kind of person. She knows what she wants and how to get it. She kind of reminds me of you sometimes," I said sincerely.

"Did you just call me adorable Monroe? It's not what I was going for, hot or amazing would have been more appropriate," he said glancing in my direction to gauge my reaction.

Thinking on my feet I quipped, "For your information, I said your sister was adorable which I'm positive she did not pick up from you."

"Ouch that hurt," he said clutching his chest feigning injury. Silence fell on us for a few minutes before he spoke again, "For what its worth I think they like you, too."

"I'm glad," I said catching his eyes. "You know you are a lot different then I expected."

"Oh no is that a good thing or a bad thing," he asked pretending to be worried.

"It's a good thing. I see how you are with your sister and can't believe it's the same guy from the Falls," I said honestly.

"Well I have to be different at the studio or nobody would take me seriously. At home I can be whoever I want."

We pulled up in front of my apartment and climbed the stairs which I was getting semi, almost, not really good at but I got up alive so that's a start. We were standing outside my door when I was faced with an opportunity, "Chad can I ask you something?"


	23. Body and Mind

**Hey fanfictioners! I was pleased to see all of your reviews even if you were mad that I left a cliffhanger. I hope you like this chapter enough that it makes up for the wait. I would also like to give a special shout out to **_**Mikhaila Stillman**_** who composed my 100****th**** review. Thank you for the review and also for letting me know I was at 100 reviews. If you hadn't, I would have remained lost in my own little world and I would have missed the milestone. Nobody should miss their 100****th ****review so thanks again! Enjoy the chapter everybody :)**

**-A.**

**P.S.-I am still waiting for people to participate in the poll on my homepage. Please guys participate in the poll!**

Chad POV

I got her home in no time. As we made our way up her stairs I didn't want the night to be over, but I knew we had work in the morning and there wasn't a good excuse that I could use to stay I wasn't on her couch where I could fall asleep. I was in her front hallway grasping at any attempt to stay as long as I could. She asked, "Chad can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sonny anything," I replied concerned with the way she said it, but also willing to use anything to keep her in front of me longer.

When I heard her question, however, my heart sank just a bit, "Chad why are you so nice to me anymore? Since my accident you changed, do you just feel sorry for me? Are you being nice out of guilt because up to now the only people I ever saw you be nice to was your family?"

I was hurt. I would have hoped she could have already understood my feelings for her even if I don't always understand them myself. _It's time to make a choice Chad be a jerk and lose the girl you l… like or tell her the truth._ "Sonny how can you even say that? From the first time I saw you, I knew you were different, and I've liked you more and more each day until…you got hurt. Seeing you there broken and in pain, I knew I loved you. I knew if anything would happen to you…If I were to lose you, I couldn't live. I love you and would do anything for you. I knew I liked you before but you getting hurt was the breaking point. It finally allowed me to start admitting it to myself. I know now that I can't lie to myself or you any longer."

She looked at me dumbfounded. I wasn't sure if it was joy, horror, or some crazy unknown emotion on her face. Not knowing the appropriate response for the situation, I leaned in holding her face in my hands and kissed her like I wanted to for so long in a hope that is what she wanted too. She didn't pull back which I took as a good sign. When she snapped out of her stupor, she brought her hands around my neck and into the hair at the back of my head pulling me closer. I could feel her kiss back and knew she felt the same way without the need for words. When we pulled away, we stared into each others eyes with uncontrollable grins on our faces. "I love you too Chad," she said still smiling.

On a slightly more awkward note I asked, "So does this mean we're you know…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sonny POV

I could feel Chad's soft lips and knew I never wanted it to end. All the hope, fear, and mixed emotions I had since I met him had paid off into something more then could have ever imagined. He admitted to liking me as much as I liked him. I would have pinched myself but if I was dreaming I never wanted to wake up. He asked, "So does this mean we're you know… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

After that kiss, there was no way I could not be his girlfriend and retain my sanity. I have kissed guys before but never has it been so magical. The fireworks going off in your head is not a myth; it is reality when you get to pull back and look into the eyes of someone that is perfect for you. "Definitely," I said in answer to his question.

He pulled me in for another kiss and the fireworks in my head exceeded the best Forth of July on record. He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Get a good night sleep, Sonshine. I'll see you bright and early. I love you!"

I put my head on his chest with my arms around him savoring my last seconds with him before he left for home. "I love you too boyfriend." He couldn't possibly realize how long I had wanted to say that. I watched him walk away, a smile pasted on our faces not to be removed if we tried.

I opened the door and saw my mom reading a book on the couch. "How was it at Chad's?" she asked.

"Magical!" I said with a stupid smile on my face making my way to my room.

"Okay I guess I will hear about it tomorrow. 'Night," I could hear her saying before I got to my room. I didn't answer still too caught up in the parade going thorough my head.

I collapsed on my bed not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I fell asleep and dreamed of him. Sometimes I even thought I could still smell his cologne on my clothes, but whether it was real or not, the best part was even when I woke up the next day the dream would not end. _I am going out with Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest guy of any generation!_

Chad POV

It was hard to leave, but it had to be done. For one thing, I was still trying to wrap my head around the recent events that transpired. _Sonny Monroe is my girlfriend!_ I couldn't say it enough. Second, it was late and she looked tired after a long day. Third, I do not think her mom would be as gracious about me sleeping on the couch now that Sonny and I are official. Its one thing when we were in denial, nothing could happen between us then, but now… I wouldn't try anything, but I am sure she would want to be certain. So I made my way home floating in the clouds happiness floating all around me.

When I got home, I got out of the car and made my way into the house. I went to find my parents to say goodnight and found them watching TV on the couch. "Good night, Mom! Good night, Dad!" I said still hyped up.

"What's with you?" my dad asked.

_If he commented it must be obvious._ _Okay I will tell them; they were going to find out soon enough anyway, _and I wanted to yell it from the roof. "Sonny is my girlfriend," I said in a disbelieving cool steady tone that remarkably did not show a trace of the celebration inside of me. Outwardly, I was still showing shock.

My mom didn't seem surprised, "Well it's about time. You talk about her enough and you two seemed like magic together today." She got up and gave me a hug.

Dad got up too and gave me a pat on the back, "Congratulations son she's a great girl."

"I know," I said leaving them to make my way to my room. I didn't bother to put on my pajamas. I took my shirt off and fell into bed hoping she would be in my dreams, knowing there was no way she could not be.

Sonny POV

I woke up the next morning still feeling really blissful. It took me a second to remind myself, _it wasn't just a dream I really am dating Chad!_ I got out of bed going through my usual routines when I went out to find my mom. She was once again in the kitchen making what smelled like pancakes as was our usual routine. _Yum my favorite! Could this day get any better?_

I walked in and my mom said, "So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday? You came in with a huge grin on your face in a daze, and from the looks of it, you still have the grin with hopefully a little more alertness."

She doesn't waste time and I couldn't hold it in even if I wanted, too. I wanted to scream it from the mountains. "Chad and I are going out!" I said with a squeal multiplying the width of my smile; if that was even possible.

She looked unsurprised but still happy for me. Kind of as if this thing happened everyday or she expected this answer. "Well it's about time. I have been waiting for you two to figure it out since I first met him. You two are so sweet together."

"I know. I can't wait to tell Tawni."

"So, how did it happen?" she asked looking curiously toward me.

"Well he brought me home, and I asked him if he was only being nice because he felt guilty for hurting me. He said no that he always loved me, and I said that I loved him, too," a nice yet not too detailed recap if I do say so myself.

"Love? I know I did you are made for each other but take it slow. There is no need to rush things."

"I know mom I'm not an idiot." I said a little annoyed that she thought she even needed to say that.

The pancakes were finished soon enough and we topped them with strawberries and syrup. I heard a knock at the front door and sprang up moving as fast as my crutches would take me. I heard my mom say with a laugh, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it Chad."

I got to the door opening it to see him as handsome as ever before. "Good morning Chad," I said still staring at him. Our eyes met and we got lost, our eyes drawing us toward each other instead of staying still as we usually did. He put one of his hands on my face and the other at my waist pulling me in for a kiss. I put my arms around his neck thinking, _I could get used to this!_ We stayed like that for awhile, luckily mom did not follow me out of the kitchen.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he said admiringly.

"Well you're the best boyfriend ever," I said following suit.

"I know," he said in his mock conceded tone. I slapped him playfully on the chest and took his hand in mine. "Do you want some breakfast? It's pancakes again."

"Mmm my favorite, just like my first breakfast here. Shall we?" he put his hand out in a motion meaning 'After you'. I had to let go of his hand to get back into the kitchen with my crutches. _Just one more reason to throw them out the window._

Chad POV

When we got to the kitchen, I opened the door for Sonny getting a big smile in return. I saw her mom at the table with the pancakes and strawberries. There was already a plate set for me. I could smell the delicious cake-y goodness of the pancakes and said, "Hello, Ms. Monroe. How are you this morning," before digging in.

"I'm fine, Chad. I heard you and my daughter are going out now."

_Straight to the point as usual doesn't anyone use subtlety anymore?_ I stopped eating and looked up at Sonny then to her mom. Sonny looked unsure whether she liked where this was going. "Yes we are."

"All I have to say is it's about time," she said taking a bite of her pancakes. _ Well that was unexpected._

"Well thanks I think. My parents said the same thing last night when I told them, which I don't quite understand."

She chuckled to herself thinking about something she wasn't planning to share. "So you told your parents last night?" she asked looking towards Sonny.

"Yeah."

"Mom I didn't tell you last night because it just happened. I was deep in thought at the time. He had the car ride home to get back out of his head," she said quietly to her mother even though I was sitting right next to her and could still hear her.

I smiled to myself _It wasn't just me that couldn't think about anything else. _We talked a bit more until we could wait no longer if we expected to get to work on time. We got up and said goodbye before leaving the apartment. I carried her down to the car as usual, adding a kiss when I sat her down on the seat. My head spun every time we were near, but every time we kissed, I had to swim my way back up to the surface of working consciousness. After I recovered, I ran around to my side and hopped in starting the ignition before speeding off to the studio, clasping her hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.


	24. Fighting Words

**Hello again readers! Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! Enjoy :)**

**-A.**

**P.S. - There are about two more chapters and two epilogues left in the story.**

Sonny POV

When we got to the studio, we departed from the car and made our way to my dressing room. We walked in to find Tawni sitting at her makeup table examining her reflection while adding one of her daily doses of coco moco coco to her lips. She looked up to see us come in, "Hello Sonny, how are you today? What are you doing here, Chip?"

Not allowing time for Chad to respond with a quip that was undoubtedly on the tip of his tongue, I said, "I am pretty good. Do you know when we are starting rehearsals today?"

"Marshall said about ten minutes so you better be ready."

"I guess I will get out of your way," Chad said before leaning in to give me a kiss.

Tawni turned around and stared at us open mouthed. Chad didn't seem to notice and turned back to me to say, "We are on for lunch right?"

"Yah."

"I'll come by later then. I love you Sonshine," he said turning again to leave through the still open door.

"I love you too, Chad."

Throughout this Tawni's mouth kept dropping farther and farther. I couldn't help myself any longer and let out a laugh which brought her out of her amazed stupor. "What was that all about?" she asked shocked.

"What was what?" I asked playing dumb. _Fun is fun after all!_

"You know which what is what," she said accusingly.

This time I really didn't get it, "What?"

"Okay stop. What is with the 'love you' smooch, smooch stuff?"

"I thought you always said we liked each other," I said reminding her of her previous position on the matter.

"Yah I did but in practice it's different then accusations, and you two were in such denial even yesterday. What happened?"

"I went to this house for dinner with his family which I may or may not have told you about yesterday," I said offhand not remembering whether I did tell her.

"So people go over other people's houses all the time. He was over yours before and nothing. What else happened?"

"What is with the inquisition? He took me home I asked if he was only being nice because he felt sorry for me. He said he loved me. We kissed and the rest is history. Chad can be my boyfriend if I want him to be; I do not need your permission so stop it with the third degree," I said defensively. _I really hate confrontation sometimes. It's so messy and unnecessary._

"Boyfriend? How do you go from maybe, kinda, sorta friends to boyfriend girlfriend over night?" She stopped to think for a second, "You didn't…?"

"No of course not."

"Good because it's not a good idea."

"Great now you sound like my mother. Can we just drop it for now? We have to get to rehearsals in less then 5 minutes."

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," I replied reflexively.

"Don't even think about it I am not your 'boyfriend'," she gripped adding air quotes clearly still annoyed with the whole Chad thing. _What is with that anyway?_ She is the one who insisted we liked each other in the first place.

Chad POV

I like nothing more than doing the opposite of what people expect. I kissed Sonny, which was by far always the best part of my day, and I got Blondie's jaw to touch the ground… well almost. I would call that a success! I left Sonny unwillingly but with full knowledge that we both had work that needed to be done. Being responsible stinks majorly so eagerly anticipating lunch will have to do for now.

I got to my set and changed into my Mac Falls uniform before going to get started. I stood on my mark Devon beside me. "So I hear you and the Random are dating," he said casually.

_How could he have heard that? We only started dating last night and I haven't told anyone…well Blondie knows because she saw us together_. I decided to go with, "What makes you say that?" It was the only thing I could siphon out of the pool of thoughts that swarmed through my head. Not very original, but it would work.

"It's all over the studio man. It's not like you could keep it a secret if you tried."

"I wasn't trying. I just didn't get a chance to tell anyone yet. I didn't even get into the studio an hour ago," I said exasperated. _Is he trying to insinuate that I should be ashamed of Sonny and keep our relationship a secret? Because if he is, I will drop him to the ground. _"I love Sonny so I don't care if the whole world knows."

"Whatever man it's…" he started.

Just then the director yelled, "Places everyone and …action."

Sonny POV

I walked onto the set for our last rehearsal before the show. Nico and Grady came up to me and said, "Is it true?"

"That depends, is what true?" I asked confused by what they were referring.

"Are you dating Chad?" Grady asked.

I looked over at Tawni who was still in one of her moods. "Yes but how did you know Tawni was the only one that knew and she was with me since she found out."

"Well Zora told us that…" Nico started.

"Well I guess that explains it," I said interrupting him without thinking. "Zora and those vents, it's enough to make a person paranoid."

"Paranoid? Cool!" Zora said from behind me making me jump three feet in the air.

"Ah, Zora stop that see this is what I mean. We need to put up a collection to get you squeaky shoes or at the very least a cowbell for around your neck."

She lit up, "Really Sonny do you mean it? I always wanted to wear a cowbell." She came over to hug me quickly before running away to do who knows what. Sometimes it's better if you just don't know because at least you have plausible deniability if anything should go wrong.

"Anyway," Nico said drawing out the word, "G and I just wanted to say…"

"…Congrads," Grady finished.

"Yeah it's about time the two of you figured it out," Nico added.

"Does everyone say that? Was it really that obvious?" I really had though we hid it better.

"Well," they said together looking at each other. Then turning to me they said, "Yes very obvious."

"No need to beat around the bush there guys," I said sarcastically.

"Well we'll see you girls on set," Grady said leaving.

I had almost forgotten Tawni was beside me, she said nothing throughout the entire conversation. Actually, she didn't say anything since we talked in our dressing room. _What is with her? Quiet is just not Tawni. She at least has an insult when she's down._ I moved closer to her closing the distance she had added so that we were close enough for a private conversation. "Tawni what's up with you? I can understand that you wouldn't want me dating Chad because of the whole rivalry thing, but ever since you found out its more sadness then anger that I am seeing."

She didn't look at me right away. In fact, she looked everywhere but at me. When she started to speak, she finally looked at me with a saddened face, "It's just…you guys are so good together even if you didn't realize it like two idiots for two years." _Insults are a good sign_. "I just can't help but wonder if I will ever find a guy who looks at me the way Chad looks at you."

That took me by surprise, _Tawni Hart is jealous of me?_ "What? Tawni of course you will," I said touching her arm reassuringly. "You're a good person and pretty, any guy would be lucky to have you. Just keep on looking."

Tawni lightened up a bit, "Thanks Sonny." She came closer for a hug but thought better of it before finishing.

A thought crossed my mind, "Tawni? What way does Chad look at me?"

"You know every time he sees you he gets an extra glint in his eye. Most of the time he has an uncontrollable smile like he's trying to keep his cool but failing and just looks at you adoringly. It's like the stuff you see in movies."

"Huh I never really though about it Chad has always been Chad," I started to think about it rambling out loud, "He's cute, funny without trying, with his hair and…"

"Too much information, just keep it to yourself please. I liked my breakfast this morning by I do not want a repeat," Tawni said pretending to gag. _Good to know she is back._ "Let's get back to work. It's only a matter of time before your new boy will come looking for you, and we haven't gotten anything done. You two are like trying to separate two crazy glued…rubber ducks."

"Rubber ducks?" I asked confused by her logic.

"Just go with it," she said leading us off toward the first set.

Chad POV

The nerve of some people, sure people have the right to their own opinion…blah, blah, blah, but my relationship with Sonny is none of Devon's business or anyone else's for that matter. We finished out scene and I went to my dressing room not in the mood for any more idiocy. I laid on the couch arm on my forehead staring at the ceiling deep in thought. Looking back on it I guess I blew the whole Devon thing out of proportion, he never actually said anything bad about Sonny, well except referring to her as solely a random. I over reacted; it was obvious in retrospect. I should have at least heard him out before going on the defensive. I didn't expect my cast to be okay with me and Sonny right off the bat, but if you never give them a chance to prove you otherwise you'll just create a self fulfilling prophecy.

I got up and made my way to find Devon. When I finally found him, he was sitting in the corner reading and memorizing his lines. I sat down next to him before he looked up with a concerned look like at any second I would snap. Being the lead of the show, what can I say? No matter what I do, they fear they will get fired. It's kind of annoying actually, _Man up already_.

"Hey man look about before…are we good?" I asked. I never apologize… except to Sonny but other than that never so now was no different.

"Yeah look, I don't have a problem with you and Sonny. You too actually seem pretty good for each other, and we're friends right?" I nodded. "So don't jump down my throat next time okay?" he said semi serious semi joking.

"Sure man," I said doing our handshake. "I'll see you later I have one more scene to prep for before lunch."

"Break a leg," Devon said as I walked away back to my dressing room to read my lines a few times before I was due on set.

Before I knew it I heard, "Chad Dylan Cooper you are needed on set."

"That's my cue," I said to myself getting up and making my way to set.

I finished my scene with practiced ease, me being the greatest actor of my generation helped, too. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was still early for lunch. I may be done for now but Sonny's not so I melted into the couch with my script for this afternoon. About 15 minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock, _It's still too early for Sonny, so who is it?_ Not bothering to get up I yelled, "It's open."

In walked Portlyn, _Great what does she want? If she starts talking about what her dog had for supper last night again, she's gone. Some things I really just don't care about._ "Chad, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure but make it quick," I said quickly sitting up.

"Well I heard that you and Sonny are going out," she stopped just looking at me without continuing.

"Yah so?" I said on the verge of losing my patience. I'm very much a 'get to the point quickly' type of person.

"Well," she started again, "I was wondering why you chose her instead of me? She's just a Random and you could do so much better. I can act and…"

I couldn't believe her; I wasted my patience on this after snapping at Devon who was innocent. It is a cruel, cruel world! _There go my dramatic tendencies again_. "Portlyn get out of my dressing room now!" I said loudly.

"But…"

"If you insult Sonny you insult me. I love her and she is twice the girl you will ever be. She's smart, funny, and beautiful. Not to mention she could act circles around you." _I'm not sure if that makes sense can someone act circles around someone else? It doesn't matter she won't notice. She really shouldn't talk without a script._

She got up, ran out of the room, and nearly ran into someone who was outside the door. I looked again and it was Sonny. _What is she doing here?_ I looked back over to the clock and it was about the time she usually gets done for lunch. _Drats, I wasted my time with the likes of Portlyn when I could have been with Sonny. _

She looked over her shoulder in the direction that Portlyn ran before coming in. "What was that about?" she asked making her way to sit next to me on the couch.

"I was defending your honor," I said nobly.

"Um thanks," she said laughing at my statement and confused as to why it was needed.

I explained, "Portlyn said I should have chosen her to be my girlfriend instead of you. She also said that she is better for me then you but I set her straight."

"Chad I don't know what you said exactly but you could have been nicer about it whilst still 'defending my honor'," she said jokingly adding air quotes. I could tell she was impressed by my willingness to stand up for her even if she thought I was being over dramatic and silly while doing it.

"If I hadn't I'd still be sitting here with Portlyn instead of doing this," I said leaning in to kiss her on the lips softly. I pulled back just enough so that I could look into her eyes.

"Fine I guess I can accept that argument," she said still so near I could feel her breathe on my face.

"I knew you would," I said with a smile before kissing her again more passionately. _You can't argue with love!_


	25. Peace in Truth

**Hey fanfictioners! Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter there are only a couple left till the end, but I am working on a sequel if you are interested. **

**-A.**

Sonny POV

I got done rehearsals a little early for lunch despite our bumpy start. As always by filming day, we were so rehearsed we could do the show in our sleep. It may seem excessive but when those big stage lights are on and the bleachers are full of watchful eyes having the sketch be second nature saves from a lot of embarrassment.

"Hey guys since were done I'm going to go…" I started.

Before Tawni finished, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're going to find Chad. Even before you two were dating you were that predictable." She was already following the others in the direction of the prop house.

Predictable or not I made my way to the Mackenzie Falls stage and through the halls to Chad's dressing room only to be almost bowled over by Portlyn darting out of Chad's dressing room faster than I ever saw her move. I looked over my shoulder in the direction she took off in making sure I was safe to move and she wasn't coming back to push me over because she missed the first time. I asked Chad what happened and he told me of his encounter with Portlyn. Despite his being overprotective sometimes, it warmed my heart knowing he cared enough to defend me even for the simplest things.

The instances of his caring were increasing which only made me happier. I loved him and he apparently loved me too. I could feel it in his kiss. After pulling away from each other the second time I said, "Can we get something to eat now that my honor is safe? I'm starving."

"Sure Sonshine," he said with a smile grabbing my hands to pull me up from the couch. He went over to the door and held it open for me like the gentlemen I was starting to believe he actually might be.

We walked the halls in no particular rush despite our hunger; we enjoyed our alone time together more than anything. Once again my crutches kept us from holding hands during our stroll through the halls. _Soon enough we would be able too_, I kept telling myself hoping it would be enough to relieve my disappointment for the time being. We got to the cafeteria and I sat at what we now considered 'our table' before he asked me, "What do you want today Mademoiselle?" in a faux French accent.

"How about a salad with broccoli, cheese, olives, yellow hot peppers, and tomatoes?" I said hopefully. All the meat we've been getting from here is great, but I love my veggies too on occasion. Cheese is just a bonus.

"Is that all?" he asked with slight sarcasm at my long, very specific lunch order.

"Yep thanks Chad I love you," I said batting my eyelashes. He left with a goofy smile on his face. _Being a girl is fun!_

Chad POV

Walking away I fought to get my bearings. _I shouldn't let her affect me this way, she may be my girlfriend but she is still just a girl_. I have met many girls in my life but none who affect me the way she does. It's so cute how she bats those eyelashes and swishes her hair out of her face or the way she smiles at me while looking into my eyes giving me her undivided attention. _I'm starting to sound like a girl now noticing all those things._ Great next I'll be talking about puppies, rainbows and unicorns. Well I actually do like rainbows the way they add color to a once darkened sky signaling happiness and peace in a situation of once unrest, and puppies… never mind I'm rambling and not helping my case. _Stay on topic!_

I asked the lunch lady for two salads that Sonny described and walked back to her with one in each hand. "Order up," I said placing her bowl in front of her while sitting down with mine.

"Ooh this looks good," she said jabbing her fork into a tomato.

"Yeah it's a regular garden. We should get some rabbits in here," I said jokingly.

"Why did you get a salad? I didn't think you liked vegetables all that much," she asked taking my comment as disapproval of our food choice.

"I like fruits and vegetables. In fact, during the summer I can't get enough of the fresh strawberries, blueberries, green peas, cucumbers…."

"Okay, okay I get it you like vegetables," she said laughing.

I took a bite, and with the oil and vinegar I chose as dressing, it was actually quite good. "Good choice Sonny. I haven't had a salad in a while. I usually have steak or lobster at work because my mom doesn't really make that stuff. She prefers things more homey and less high class."

"What did your parents actually say when you told them we were dating?"

"Dad said congrats and that you're a great girl," I told her my hand moving to put a strand of hair back behind her ear, "and mom said it's about time, like yours, as I said earlier and that we are magic together."

"Aw," she said with a sigh, "that is so sweet, but doesn't it make you wonder how we could have been so blind before? I mean everyone seemed to know we should be together except for us."

"Well Sonshine they say love is blinding you do not see what is right in front of you but truth is I always knew we should be together. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way, so I didn't push it. I wanted you in my life any way I could because not having you would have made me unhappy."

"Chad that's so sweet. I never thought I would hear that out of your mouth."

"Yah well working on a drama for as long as I have brought a certain eloquence to my rendition of such things," I said with an 'It's nothing' shrug.

I got back to eating I felt her hand on my arm, "Just so you know. I have always though we were good for each other too. I didn't want to ruin what we had because I would have missed seeing you everyday so I tried to deny it too."

I just looked at her in awe. All of this time we were so close to each other and missed what was right in front of us. I leaned in to kiss her before saying, "It may sound terrible in the way that this will come out but I am glad you hurt your leg…"

Sonny POV

"…because without that we still may not have been together," he finished.

"This may sound masochistic but after the pain is done. I'm glad too. If it weren't for that we probably would have just kept practicing jujitsu for the week and then went back to something similar to what we had before."

"I don't know. I felt like we were closer even after that first day. We found something we both enjoyed together it changed us."

"It doesn't matter what was or would have been it matters what is now," I said leaning toward him for a kiss. _It has been too long since our lips have met even though it was only a couple minutes. It felt like eternity in kiss time._

As we kissed, I felt safe, at home, happy, and loved. I knew I could have never asked for anything better because despite all his antics, we somehow fit together like two lost puzzle pieces coming together to complete the bigger picture. All too soon we pulled away looking into each others eyes before getting back to our lunch. Before long, I looked on the wall clock and saw that it was getting close to the end of my lunch. "Chad I need to get back soon. Filming today makes everything more hectic."

"Well let's go I'm finished anyway."

He disposed of our bowls and led me out of the commissary and to my set. I turned to him and said, "Thanks for lunch. I'll see you later."

I gave him a kiss and was prepared to leave him when he said, "I know you have filming and everything, but I was just hoping maybe you are still coming over to see my belt test when you are done."

He looked at me hopeful willing me to say yes. He didn't have to try so hard to convince me he should be trying to convince time which was the real adversary. "I will be on my way there the second we close the curtain, and if I don't get there at the beginning, Good luck! I know that you can do this," I said reassuringly grabbing him into a hug feeling the warmth of his body against mine the smell of him making my heart flutter uncontrollably. It made it harder to back away to say goodbye again, but some things need to be done whether you want to do them.

We started to part from each other before he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Break a leg on your show tonight." He started out of the room but turned back saying, "but not literally. We definitely do not need that again."

"Bye and good luck because you could actually break your leg."

"Sonny," I heard someone yell from deep within the stage.

"I have to go before they drag me back," I said finally leaving him behind.

Chad POV

As I walked back to my set after leaving Sonny, I must have run through the timeline for tonight twenty times. It may seem stupid, but I love her and getting my brown belt is a big deal for me, so it is only natural that I would want her there. The running through the timeline thing I blame mostly on the fact that I have way to much time on my hands between takes on set. I'm just saying time does strange things to people.

I got back on set luckily just in time to get ready for my next scene. Chad Dylan Cooper does not plan such things but they work out because everything doesn't start unless I am here. I really need to lay off the three name third person thing its getting annoying even to me, and I'm the one doing it. _Maybe I should switch to decaf or go to the gym._ I got through my scene and went to my personal gym on a whim because I really had way too much energy; I felt like bouncing off the walls. _Maybe its nerves for tonight. _I love martial arts and I am at peace and focused on the mats but sometimes the road to the mats is filled with apprehension until I work off that anxiety and remember that it is my favorite thing to do.

I got on the treadmill blasting my music from the stereo. Somewhere along the line, I started to dance while still on the treadmill, despite my better judgment. It would have led to a concussion, broken rib, and who knows how many stitches if I didn't have balance… _Who and I kidding?_ I have no balance it was just luck that my face was still intact or just and extreme amount of self preservation working in my favor. _Run faster your still rambling on to yourself._ I sped up and the rest of my run went well. When the alarm I had set on the machine went off, I knew I had to move quickly if I was going to be showered and ready for my next scene. Thankfully I was back to myself feeling more refreshed then ever without all that pent up energy to drive me crazy. Drying my hair after my shower, my mind went to Sonny not that it ever actually leaves Sonny, but I consciously wondered what she was doing at the very minute. It may seem obsessive and it probably is but a man can not help what or who crosses his mind especially if it is someone as wonderful as Sonny.

Sonny POV

We only had thirty minutes left until the lights were up and we were filming. After lunch, we rehearsed a bit and made sure our costume changes were in order. I kept thinking about Chad while staring dreamily into space. _Tell me something new_. I love him and miss him when he is gone. He is a blessing, but also a curse because it takes all of my energy when I'm away from him just to pay attention for more then five minutes. He's like my own personal ADD medication. When I have him, I function normally, but when I go without him for any length of time, I have the attention span of…and I know that is not a good thing because needing one person so much only makes it hurt more if they let you down. I don't know what to think, and it doesn't matter now, I'm on.

I walk onto stage followed by Tawni as we were called out for the show. We went through our sketches without trouble and got the laughs that make everything worthwhile. Halfway through, I started glancing at the time every chance I got. We still had pretty much time before Chad's test but things could always get messy. We kept going as usual until we got to the end which was the ninja sketch, my favorite; I was ready. It took awhile to get the wires set up leaving twenty minutes to do the sketch, get down, sign off, and run/fly/limp to Chad's test. _Nothing like living on the edge or for now in the air._

The ninja sketch went well although parts needed to be done again because even though we are taping in front of a live audience, the actual show isn't live parts still fall on the cutting room floor. I looked at the clock again right before we went out to say goodbye. I only had five minutes so luckily the goodbye doesn't usually take as long as the hello. "Thanks everybody and goodnight," Nico said it being his turn because he won the rock, paper, scissors contest. _Who said childhood games only work for children?_

I ran as fast as my crutches would take me after the cameras stopped rolling. I yelled over my shoulder, "See you later guys."

"Where are you going?" Grady asked. "Chad's."

"Oh," was all they said. I guess that was all the explanation they needed.

I got out into the hallways and went past my dressing room only glancing at my watch. "Not enough time," I said to myself as I crossed over from Random to Falls territory. The security guard held the big, heavy doors for me obviously expecting me. _Am I going to get there?_ I made it to the door before opening it leaving no time to check my watch.


	26. Down in the Dojo

**Hello all you wonderful readers! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, I always love hearing from you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter before the two epilogues (add a tear for dramatic effect). I have figured out a plot for the sequel so I am working harder then before on that. I had to update today after watching the magnificent, fantastic, amazing, superb episode of SWAC which is "Falling for the Falls, Part 1". I am going to see the Karate Kid movie tomorrow so it is fitting that this is the most martial arts based chapter. I'm psyched about that as well! As always enjoy!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

Chad Dylan Cooper hates to wait and because of that he usually doesn't, but staring at the clock waiting, watching the minutes and seconds tick by, I fully understood the reason why I hate to wait. _It stinks!_ My sensei arrived at the studio, where we usually practice, ten minutes early for the test. We stretched and then proceeded to wait. Usually we just start because there is no one else around, but I wanted Sonny to be there so we proceeded to wait until the scheduled time. If she wasn't there by then, I would have to suck it up and start without her, which I really wasn't looking forward too.

True all my other belt tests were done without her but things change and now she was a strong part of me, as much as I hoped she would be from the moment I met her. Tick tock. Time was taunting me moving ever closer to that final destination. A minute left, _Hurry up Sonny_! I pleaded in my head praying that somehow we shared a telepathic connection. My hope wasn't high enough for that particular method because I heard no thoughts in return. I am not much into the whole psychic thing, but I was losing time and willing to try anything to get her there.

My sensei stood up after looking at the clock, "It's time to start son. She will be here as soon as she can, but we can wait no longer."

I knew he was right even though thirty seconds were still on the clock. _What good would that do now?_ Time was up for all intents and purposes. I got up and bowed to him, "Yes sensei."

I walked out to the mat so we could bow in. I kneeled before bowing first to the place of honor then to my sensei. Just as I was coming up from bowing, I heard fumbling at the door. I looked wide eyed at the door then to my sensei. Reading my thoughts, he said, "Go ahead."

I ran over and opened the door to see my Sonshine in front of me. "I'm not late am I," she asked out of breath.

I hugged her close to me saying, "No you are right on time."

"Good," she said bowing before making her way through the door I held open and onto the mats.

"What are you wearing?" I asked amused by the black ninja costume she was still wearing.

"Oh this old thing, I wear it all the time," she said kidding. "Actually it's from the ninja sketch; I didn't have time to change. If you think about it, it is kind of festive for the occasion."

"Okay we will go with that," I said jokingly, leading her to a chair I had brought in especially for her. It was my black Mackenzie Falls chair with my name on the back. It's portable, comfy, and full of me.

My sensei came over to us and said, "Hello I am Sensei Jon. It is nice to meet you."

Sonny extended her hand to meet his saying, "Sonny. Nice to meet you, too."

"I see you have dressed for the occasion," he said motioning to her ninja outfit.

"Oh actually, she was doing a sketch on her show and had no time to change."

"I see well intentional or not it is fitting," he said simply.

"Well the costume may be a fake but she does have a black belt in jujitsu from when she was in Wisconsin."

"She is the one you told me about. You injured your own girlfriend?" he asked a disappointed look crossing his face.

"Well she wasn't my girlfriend at the time, and it was an accident," I said defensively.

"You need to learn control Chad because without it you are merely at the whim of the moment instead of getting what needs to be done finished without harming yourself or other innocent people. And as for her," my sensei continued gesturing to Sonny who had taken my hand during his lecture, "I'd watch out for her; she has her own ninja costume." _Great now he decides to add some humor_.

"Let's begin and hope you have improved since your little incident," Sensei said walking to the middle of the mat.

"Wish me luck," I said before giving Sonny a quick kiss on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds, but I really had to play my cards right to prove myself to my sensei. To do that it is best not to keep the man waiting.

"Good luck Chad. Don't break a leg," she said with a smile. _I see her sense of humor is making an appearance, too. If we get anymore, it will be a circus instead of a dojo._ Well she is here I can finally focus because I have my lucky charm with me. With her by my side, nothing can go wrong.

Sonny POV

I got to Chad right on time; I couldn't have planned it any closer if I tried. Not that I would have cut it that close if I had planned it, I would have preferred breathing. From what I remember, the feeling of air filling my lungs is nice. I could have done without the soreness and aching pain in my arms too, but I guess that's what you get for going spontaneous with little available in planning.

Chad quickly greeted me at the door after he heard my obvious fumbling with the handle. I am still at a loss as to how I can be so good at martial arts and still have no coordination when using crutches. It is like a switch that turns on for one thing and is off for everything else. I noticed immediately how good he looked in his gi (white outfit) and obi (colored belt). When we were practicing he wore regular clothes just as I did, but he looked handsome, skilled, and ready to take on any challenge with his appropriate uniform.

Before walking into the dojo I bowed, _Force of habit, old habits die hard after all._ I met his sensei who could possibly mine once I get out of this wretched brace. That is as long as Chad remembers his promise.

I bowed to him before he said, "Hello my name is Sensei Jon. It is nice to meet you." Chad's Sensei was around the same height as Chad but much more visibly muscular. He looked very fit and exuded a vibe of experience and knowledge. He was not as young as I expected him to be, but also not an old master from the movies.

I greeted him before he commented on my ninja outfit. I had actually almost forgotten I had the thing on. In retrospect, it was very fitting for the occasion. I chalked it up to another thing you just can't plan for. _What's the score? Planning 1(Breathing): Luck 2(On-time, Ninja outfit). _ Chad's reprimanding on my behalf was a very emotionally ambiguous time because for one part I was amused by his face when his sensei lectured him. I had never seen him look like a puppy with his tail between his legs. He did hurt me but it wasn't entirely his fault. I love him and hate to see him in trouble especially on my behalf. Either way it was what it was; they began testing soon after.

It was similar to what I remembered from my jujitsu days with differences that come with different instructors, schools, and variations. They went through the techniques that I had practiced with Chad. I may have only done them a few times, but I knew them well. It comes with experience; the more you know the easier it is to remember new variations on old techniques. _For me at least_!

He was doing well from what I could see from my vantage point on Chad's chair, but it is not my decision whether he passes or fails. They were nearing the end of the test and the time for sparring had come. Had it been at my old dojo, he would have had to fight off multiple student attackers at once, but Chad's class had a party off one. _Lucky him!_ Although that one fact meant he had to fight the teacher so you decide where that leaves him, better off or not.

Chad POV

Strike, strike, kick, kick. I'm in the zone, ready for anything doing, what I love the most, and what I am best at even considering acting whether its true or not. I am not the best person to ask, but from my own view, it is my favorite and therefore my best. I got through the techniques without any major mistakes and got ready for the reaction drills/sparring with my sensei. Interesting events are about to ensue good or bad. I could get it right and get my belt, or I get it wrong with some pain, physical or mental. At the very least if it went badly, I would get nothing more then a slap on the back of the head. If I do get a slap, it will most likely be from myself nobody else would go that far.

We started a few feet away from each other. My sensei said, "Now Chad we are going to do a reaction drill like usual. I throw different random attacks, you react, get me down, and follow through with a lock, pressure point, or a directed punch that isn't completed. You will do this for three minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said eager to get started. I stole a glance at Sonny before we began she gave me a smile and a wink. _So cute! Must have cute! Stop it focus. See Sonny later when you don't have a big guy coming after you. _

"Ready. Hajime (Start)," my sensei said coming forward with a roundhouse punch which I swiftly blocked and completed a neck twist which is pretty much self explanatory twist the neck because wherever the head goes the body follows. I followed through with a punch aimed at the solar plexus while he was on the ground. He got up and threw me a straight punch. _The perfect time to use an arm bar_. Lock up the elbow and twist the wrist and down he goes. Again and again I did technique after technique. I was in my element only during the last few techniques did I begin to feel any sign of fatigue but even that was minimal. When Sensei called time, we bowed to show respect to one another.

He came over and patted me on the back, "Good job, Chad! Congratulations, you earned your brown belt."

"Thank you sir," I said shaking his hand before running over to Sonny.

"That was great Chad congratulations."

I kissed her unable to find any words that I would have liked better. "I have to go get my belt Sonny," I said before reluctantly leaving her.

My sensei knelt on the mat my belt and certificate in front of him. I went over to stand before him and he said, "Seiza (Formal kneeling position)" so I joined him kneeling and put out my hands for my belt as was custom for us. He cracked the belt off of his hand and said while placing it in mine, "I was impressed by the improvement you showed from even last week. Working with Sonny must have helped."

"It did sir," I took off my green belt and tied my brown belt around me then my sensei pulled a knot in my green belt as I pulled the knot tight in my brown belt. It was official; I was a sankyu a first stripe brown belt.

As much as my happiness came from that fact, Sonny being there compounded my accomplishment. I went over to her again. She was standing now, anticipating my arrival. I wrapped my arms around her, her hands around my neck, and twirled her around the room. My sensei looked on us admiringly from where he now stood in the middle of the room. I set her down standing now in front of my sensei. She still held on to me to keep upright without crutches.

Sensei said, "You two have something special. You are so comfortable with each other and so attuned to the other. In all my years, I have never seen anything like it. I have spent so little time with both of you together and I can see it. With that being said, I will leave you two to celebrate."

Sonny POV

Waiting until Chad's Sensei left the room I said, "You really did do great Chad."

"Thanks Sonshine. Let's go out to celebrate. Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want and we will be there," he said holding my hands in front of us staring into my eyes excited.

I laughed inwardly at a thought before saying, "Lets go to Chuckie Cheese." I tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"Really? I guess if that is really where you want to go…," he stopped and didn't look pleased.

"It's not I just wanted to see if you would go," I smiled wryly.

He looked happier again suggesting a more favorable alternative, "How about Sal's pizza down the street. They have the best stuffed crust this side of LA, and there are no creepy huge mice."

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper afraid of mice?"

"Not little ones," he replied semi seriously.

I laughed, "Well Sal's it is."

We started walking out of the room before I said, "Maybe you should change first."

"Sonny you should change too," he said laughing.

I looked down and saw I was still in the ninja costume, _why was that so easy to forget? It's not like a person wears a ninja costume everyday_, "Yeah I guess I should. It's just so comfy. I think I'll ask Marshall tomorrow if I can keep it."

"If you want one I will get you one for your birthday," he said once again amused.

We walked to his dressing room and went inside. "You can change in my changing area while I get a quick shower," he said leading the way to a large curtained off area of his dressing room.

When inside, I got my clothes from the backpack I brought with me during my hurried trip to Chad's test. I hadn't even realized I had the thing until we were ready to leave. At least reflex saved me from having to make the trip all the way over to my dressing room. When I was done, I opened the curtain and walked out to see a shirtless Chad rummaging through his closet hair still wet from his shower. _If he never found a shirt I would be perfectly happy_.

I walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a shirt," he said with a 'you should have known' tone.

"Yes but you just touched twenty shirts and you didn't do anything with them."

"I'm trying to find a good one. Some of these are blah."

"What about this one?" I said pointing to a red shirt.

"To red," he said seriously.

"And let me guess these other ones are two yellow, green, and purple."

"Yes you see my point."

I saw my favorite shirt of his so I pulled it out, "Wear this one."

"Pink? Why?" he asked confused.

"Because pink is my favorite color on you. You look really handsome."

"Well in that case hand it over."

He pulled it on and started buttoning the front. I started to help him from the top. He continued buttoning from the bottom. He just looked at me and when our hands met in the middle he grabbed mine before leaning in and kissed me on the lips. It's been far two long since I have seen those beautiful fireworks. _It could have been five seconds and it still would have been too long._


	27. Epilogue One Loyalty

**Hello fanfictioners! Thanks for the reviews and keep it up because I really enjoy hearing from you. I know this chapter is pretty short so I will try to get the next chapter out sooner then this one got out. Enjoy the penultimate chapter!**

**-A. **

Part One - 5 years later

Chad POV

As I walked up the now familiar steps to Sonny's apartment, I was excited as ever to see her. It's hard to believe that it's been five years since we finally confessed our feelings for each other. Everybody always says, "Just you wait and see the puppy love will fade," but in our case, they are still waiting.

I love Sonny more now then I did even then which seems pretty impossible, but it still is true. I knocked on the door for her to let me in. When she opened it, she looked as beautiful as ever with a soft pink tank top, Bermuda jean shorts, and sandals, simple enough yet breathtaking. "Are you ready?" I asked leaning in to kiss her.

As I expected, the sparks were still there with enough electricity to be considered a viable alternative energy source all of those scientists are looking for. I would be happy to 'take one for the team' by kissing Sonny to save the world. "Yup just let me grab my purse." She grabbed the purse off of a chair next to the door and locked the door behind her grabbing my hand as she lead us down the hallway and out the building to my waiting car.

"Can I drive?" she asked hopefully.

"You don't know where we are going," I said sweetly.

"Why do you always have to be so secretive?"

"As I recall you did not tell me where we were going last week when it was your turn to pick."

"Yah but I didn't get to drive then either we walked."

"Okay Sonshine, how about you drive home?" I replied looking over to see a smile come to her face.

"Fine," she said smiling wider.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good," she asked looking into my eyes.

I kissed her lips before pressing the pedal, "Oh we are so good." _It's our thing, always will be._

Sonny POV

We rode for awhile and I knew the general direction which we were headed, but I couldn't figure out what in the area could be special enough to keep a secret. Then we made the turn and I knew where we were going, Lookout Mountain. In all our years together, Chad and I were only here once together when we conspired to break up Bitterman and Marshall. Not a date but the first glimpse of what was possible for us.

It was getting later in the day, the once blue sky turning orange as the sun moved across the sky. When we got there, we stepped out of the car Chad grabbing the basket from the backseat. We sat down on a blanket he spread out in the grass towards the edge of the mountain. You could see forever; the view was even more breathtaking then I had remembered. He pulled out a candle that was nestled in a glass enclosure that looked much like a camping lamp to keep the flame from blowing out.

"So what have you prepared today, Chad?" I asked realizing for the first time how hungry I had become.

He pulled out a tray in an insulated container, "Lasagna like the day that we became you know… a couple." He looked down slightly embarrassed by the admission.

"Aw that's sweet," I replied touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Anticipating that I brought," he said pulling out a pitcher of, "lemonade to add some sour to the sweetness for perfection and…" Reaching back into the basket yet again, he pulled out a red rose. He kissed me before handing the flower over to me. I put the rose to my nose breathing the deep floral aroma while he distributed the lasagna.

We ate and reminisced of our time together and also laughed. It felt so right with him I couldn't believe he had not always been a part of my life. When the sun made its final appearance on the horizon, the moon quickly took over where the sun left off showering us with soft light that made Chad's hair sparkle like his eyes. The stars glittered brilliantly as they did our last time here. After we were finished eating, he led me to the swings where we laughed and played as children in the moonlight enjoying each other more then anything. Then all of a sudden, I noticed him stop swinging, facing me with an expression I had never seen on his face.

Chad POV

I stopped swinging knowing it was time. _It's now or never. This can go well or this can go…not well. _I reached over and grabbed Sonny's hand from where it was on the chain of the swing. She had stopped when I had curious about my actions. "Sonny I have to tell you something," I said stupidly. _Of course I was going to tell her something I am talking. Stop stalling._

"Okay?" she said looking concerned and confused.

"Well the first time I met you I knew you were unlike any person I had ever met, you were strong and smart but also gentle and kind. Your smile made me melt and your laugh brightened my day even when nothing else could. Despite that I tried to bury my feelings for you unsure of whether you felt the same way. When we finally became a couple, I knew I had to be the luckiest, happiest man alive. These years with you have only added to my initial belief that we are made for each other."

I got off my swing with what I hoped was a swift, agile maneuver and knelt on one knee before her. Her hand still in mine I continued, "So I ask you Sonny Monroe, if you will do me the honor of marrying me so we can spend the rest of our lives together. I love you. I will always love you. I always have. I want to grow old with you and watch our grandchildren play in the yard while we sit next to each other on the porch holding your hand and drinking lemonade. You may be able to find a guy that is better then me. Not someone who is occasionally a jerk and has been known to have an ego at times, but you will never find someone who loves you more then I love you." At that I stopped, I had nothing left to say it was the moment I had been waiting for.

After pouring my heart out to her, I looked into her face she looked shocked and when she finally spoke in a low voice she said, "No…" _No? What no?_ _She said no why did she say no? _I was freaking out. Crushed in every way imaginable until she got her bearings saying, "…there could never be a guy better then you."

She leapt off the swing into my arms pushing me backward and landing on top of me. "Of course I will marry you Chad Dylan Cooper. What took you so long?" At that all I could do was laugh. The girl scares me half to death and then she asks me what took me so long. There is no one else in the world like her and she agreed to be mine forever and always. _I truly am the most fortunate man in the world_.

Sonny POV

Staring into his eyes from where we lay on the ground, I watched him start to laugh and joined in happier then ever knowing he was all mine forever and a day. He reached into his pant pocket still holding onto my hand with one of his. He pulled out a red velvet heart shaped box and opened it to reveal a gold banded ring with a red heart shaped stone. He pulled the ring out of the box saying, "I know engagement rings usually have a white diamond, but we are not usual never have been never will be. I love you and with this you will always be able to carry with you my heart."

He lifted my hand and placed the ring on my finger. _Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper is as much a hopeless romantic as I am. _I stared at it for a second loving him more then ever. He is the sweetest boyf… sorry…fiancé ever. I pulled him in for a kiss where we still lay on the ground in front of the swings knowing I would never forget this night as long as I lived.


	28. Epilogue Two Attitude is Everything

**Hey fanfictioners! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story (tear)! I have a couple one-shots to get out before I start posting the sequel so be sure to check them out. One of them is actually a transition from this story into the sequel so don't miss it! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing! Please review :)**

**-A.**

Part Two – Three months later

Chad POV

I pulled my tie taut on my neck and looked in the mirror admiring what I saw as usual but also thinking beyond the mirror, into the future I had with Sonny. Soon enough she would be Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper and I couldn't be happier. It had a sort of ring to it. I pulled the coat of my traditional black tux off the chair beside me and put it on before leaving my room to find my groomsmen hoping that they hadn't killed each other yet. I saw them down the hall thankfully dressed and ready. _One less thing I had to think about_. They were dancing around for reasons unknown. I really didn't know if I wanted to know, but being the curious person I am I asked anyway, "What are you three doing?"

They stopped and looked, "Just waiting for you. Are you ready?" Nico asked.

"Do you have everything you need?" Grady chimed in.

"I think so," I said running through the list in my head.

Devon spoke up, "What about those flower things?"

I turned around to go back to my room saying, "Right the corsages." I pulled all of ours out of the box and went out to distribute them. After we were done I checked my watch and said, "Okay lets get to the car my beautiful lady is waiting for me."

Sonny POV

As I pulled on my white strapless dress, I couldn't help but revel in its beauty. The beading on the bust was what pulled me in and its soft comfortable feel made me buy it. I opted for a dress that went to my knee because I am only twenty-one and I wanted to add my own spin plus the long train wasn't particularly practical for our particular venue.

Tawni, Zora, and Chad's sister Lilly helped me after getting into their own flowered periwinkle sundresses. "Can somebody zip me up?" I asked and Tawni came over.

Zipping my dress she said, "I know I don't say this often so enjoy it while it lasts…you look beautiful today."

"What?" I said acting like I hadn't heard her.

"You heard me and I'm not saying it again. Although these brides mates dresses are awesome instead of those horrible things people usually get. They always claim you could wear them again but nobody ever does."

"You did help me pick them out," I said stating the obvious.

"I know you should thank me for keeping you from fashion tragedy." _I should have known that is where she was going._

"Thanks Tawni you may be…but you're still a great friend." I gave her a hug and she, not wanting to ruin my special day, let me.

"Let's go everybody in my car. We have to go now if we expect to get there on time," Tawni said leading the way.

I stayed behind to look at my reflection in the mirror one more time when I noticed Lilly stayed behind as well not following the others out. I turned to her and said, "What's up Lily?"

She came closer and thought for a minute hesitating before answering, "Sonny I have known you since I was five, so I think we're already pretty close, but you are going to marry my brother today and…"

She stopped so I pushed her along, "Yah its okay you know you can say anything to me."

"Well it's just I never had a sister and after today I will. I just want to say, I'm glad it's going to be you. I love my brother he's my best friend and I know you really love each other so before we go out here and get photographed, poked, and prodded I want to say… I love you sis."

That was a completely unexpected turn the conversation had taken us. I started to tear up luckily Tawni insisted on waterproof mascara. I hugged her and said, "Lily you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. You are the best sister I could have ever asked for. I have always wondered what it would be like. I love you and maybe you could come over for a sleepover after Chad and I get back from our honeymoon."

She looked excited, "You mean it?"

"Sure that's what sisters do. Come on we're going to be late." I put my arm around her shoulder and she put hers around my waist so we could walk out together. She may only have just turned eleven the week before, but she has wisdom and heart beyond her years.

We got into the car and Tawni said, "Finally what took you so long they can't have a wedding without the bride."

Chad POV

As we neared our destination, my nerves started to settle in. I had no question whether or not marrying Sonny was right; it was the act itself that got me a little nervous. We were not having a big wedding just close friends and family, but there would still be plenty of people watching us exchange our vows. I got out of the car and we all walked toward the arches of flowers placed in the sand. It seemed only natural for us to get married on the beach. We both love the feel of sand under our toes and the beauty that is the vast expanse of the ocean. Unknown to everyone else, it was also the background to one of our first "non-dates" for lack of a better term.

I took my shoes and socks off when I reached the edge of the sand and carried them the rest of the way. It was nearing sunset, my favorite time of day, when the sky is painted with new and magical hues of orange and red. It was also the only time any part of the beach would be free. I heard another car come from the opposite direction and park near mine.

Devon came up to me saying, "You have to turn around until Sonny gets into the tent the girls say you are not allowed to see her yet for whatever reason."

"It's superstition; it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," I said confidently.

He stared at me, "You have spent too much time helping Sonny set this up. It's polluting your mind."

It's true that I have helped Sonny with the wedding because I didn't want to miss anything but, "Everyone knows that if they have ever lived with a woman. My mom dragged me to more weddings as a kid then I care to remember, before I was able to stay home alone. This is different though, it's all mine."

The minister appeared before me and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir. Let's get this show on the road." I arranged myself at the trellis covered in flowers encompassing the whole spectrum of the rainbow. Grady, Nico, and Devon were standing next to me all carrying the title of best men. With such a small wedding it was hard to choose between them. Despite our early bumps in the road, Grady and Nico had actually become really good friends of mine. The music started as I watched Zora lead the procession to the violinist's tune. _Finally, my Sonny will be all mine_.

Sonny POV

I got out of the car and quickly made my way to the small white tent we set up on the beach. It reminded me of the tent used by the Mackenzie Falls cast on our camping trip although it was empty, except for tables and chairs that would be needed for the reception. A violinist friend played music as Zora lead the procession followed by Lily and Tawni.

When the music changed, I looked over to my mother dressed in a color similar to the bride's mates but in a differing, more motherly, style. I could see happiness radiating from her but also the tears that were likely to fall before the ceremony would end. I took her arm and took a breath thinking about my father. He should have been there walking me down the aisle handing me over to Chad just like most fathers do but that could never happen. There is no break from death. Still as we broke out of the tent and into the evening light, I could fell him with me. I walked with my loving, wonderful mother down the aisle to my prince, my knight in shining armor all of that and more.

I stared into his eyes the moment we walked out of the tent. I didn't notice all of the people around us all that mattered was him. The light from torches stuck in the sand was playing off his features making him even more handsome, if that was even possible. When we reached him, my mother kissed my cheek and whispered, "I love you. I'm so proud of you. You are so lucky to have a man who loves you so much. Your father would be so happy."

"Thanks mommy," I said hugging her close before she placed my hand in Chad's and took a seat in the front row next to Chad's parents.

I stared into Chad's eyes and he stared into mine as the minister said, "Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to join in matrimony Sonny Ann Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. It is not often that two people so perfect for each other meet so when it does it is magical. In spite of that if there is anyone that believes that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace."

No one spoke, there was not a cricket or any noise all. It was like the earth stood still and time was frozen. "Sonny your vows," the minister urged after hearing no objections.

I took a breathe and started, "I always knew deep down that you were the one for me from the moment we met, even though it took me awhile before I could admit it to myself. You were a jerkthrob but also caring and sweet in a way that nobody else could be. I look forward to our life together. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper and I always will." I teared up by the end unable to hold back the swell of emotion within me, and I had no desire to hold it back. It was the best feeling of my life.

"Chad your vows," the minister said motioning toward Chad.

"Sonny you have always been a surprise to me. You are unlike any girl I have ever met. Your smile lights the world and keeps happiness in the lives of so many especially mine. My life before you was confusing, but since I am with you, you have become my beacon. The light that guides me toward the future being the best person I can be. I love you more than you could ever realize," Chad said his eyes never leaving mine. It felt like we were the only two on the beach.

The minister brought me back, "The rings please." Tawni moved forward and handed them to us. She had been entrusted with them for better or worse.

"Do you Sonny Ann Monroe take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband? Till death do you part?"

"I Do," I said as Chad slipped the ring on my finger.

"And do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Sonny Ann Monroe to be your lawfully wedded wife? Till death do you part?"

"I Do," he said as I placed the ring on his finger.

"Then by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally," Chad whispered under his breath with one of his irresistible smirks. I giggled meeting him halfway for my first kiss as Mrs. Sonny Cooper.

Chad POV

Kissing Sonny as my wife only made it more special. I knew for certain that we were each others forever, bound together by love and law. Since it was a small wedding, everyone came up to us and congratulated us right there on the beach. We picnicked there by the light of the moon and the torches. It was beautiful and magical and was everything Sonny told me she had dreamed of. We laughed with our friends and family until the wee hours of the morning. Then when our group finally disbanded, leaving the beach in the pristine condition we found it, I took my Sonny to our new home. It made me happy to be able to say that 'our home' had a certain ring to it that could never be duplicated by 'my home.' Mine and yours has a certain loneliness, whereas 'our' suggests love commitment and togetherness.

We drove up the driveway to our house that we had purchased and closed the deal on only the week before. A honeymoon would come in the morning as the plane departed from LAX to the beautiful Caribbean. But it did not matter that we would not leave until tomorrow because I no longer care where I am as long as I am with her. As we got out of the car, I took her hand and walked with her to the porch which wraps around the painted blue exterior. When we got to the door, I turned the key and swept Sonny into my arms. She stared into my eyes adorningly. "Carrying me over the threshold, how old-fashioned of you," she laughed a bit hugging her arms closer around me.

"Well they say the classics never die," I said sweetly. "Plus it makes getting upstairs quicker." She just laughed with me as I made a mad break for the stairs.

EL FIN


End file.
